Teen Titans: the Truth
by nekotenshihime
Summary: An old friend returns and brings an unexpected guest along. Slade has one more secret besides knowing Raven's dad Trigon. What truths will the Titans discover? Sounds better than it looks; please give it a chance.
1. Prologue: A Choice

Hello everyone this is nekotenshihime. This is my first fanfiction anywhere. It is a Teen Titans fic. I hope you fellow readers like it.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Teen Titans characters they are the product of DC Comics. The only character i own is my OC who you'll meet later on, if i get enough reviews.  
Anyway, here is the prologue for my story The Truth. Please enjoy!

Teen Titans: the Truth

Prologue: A Choice

The rising sun set the canyon ablaze turning the rocks reddish gold. A gentle breeze blows over the canyon it whips a girl's long blonde hair around her face. The blonde girl is lying face down on the ground it doesn't look like she is breathing. Her silver armored suit may be recognized as the same suit a former Teen Titan wore as she helped her master Slade take over all of Jump City and seemingly "destroy" the teen super heroes. However she came back and in an epic battle the Titans were saved by their friend who stopped a volcano that threatened to incinerate the whole city and kill Slade. She did not die in the underground lair, but before she could be turned to stone she was taken into police custody. A judge decreed that she should be put into maximum security for her crimes against the city.

The Titans tried to object pleading to let her come home with them. The judge voted against them and made her serve a life sentence in Jump City's maximum prison. No one knows what became of Slade after word it was assumed he died in the volcano. If falling in a pit of lava won't kill someone then he must be either related to Superman or is immortal. Terra didn't complain about her situation. She said she held no grudge against the Titans and that she wanted to make it up to them anyway she could. Despite Raven and Terra's previous experiences even Raven would have wanted Terra to come home with them. The courts were strict about this ruling and they allowed timed visits once a month for the Titans to see their friend. If any of the Titans were angered by this whole ordeal it was Terra's boyfriend Beast Boy.

Beast Boy often wouldn't say a word for hours before the Titans left to leave on that one day of the month. When he got to the prison he wouldn't say a word if he could help it to any guard or officer. Beast Boy had eyes and words for only Terra and the rest of the Titans respected that. Beast Boy tried to remember to stop early so everyone else could talk to her. These meetings continued for at least four months before doctors and psychologists were called in. Terra's mental condition started to go downhill. One officer in particular wanted Terra to suffer. His name was Ramon.

Ramon said, "I don't care what you Titans say. That girl destroyed our city and almost killed our heroes. She deserves to rot in jail. She deserves that psycho Slade and I can't wait to get him in here too. My little sister Rachel is not going to change my mind on this."

"I refuse to believe that Terra is that evil. She needed help to control her powers and while I wish she had not gone to Slade she helped us in the end. I will always love her for that and I don't care what you say she will come home with us. One day maybe not today but someday soon. Then you won't have to worry about her in your hair. Is that good enough for you Officer _Ramon_? "Beast boy growled.

"Look Beast Boy you know I respect you, all of you. I mean you're the Teen Titans you help keep the city safe from weirdos and criminals like Terra and Slade. I'm not jealous we the upstanding officers…"

Starfire interrupted him with a shout. "How could speak with such cruel words to a Titan? I do not believe that you are not of being jealous. I believe that you are more jealous of us than any villain we have ever met. You are… a sniveling florbag!"

Cyborg places a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and points to Terra who was quiet through the whole conversation. Raven had been trying to get the other's attention for the past five minutes when Terra collapsed. Beast boy gasped and Starfire stopped in her tracks. Ramon was about to comment that even now she was a menace because she had a caused an earthquake earlier that day when he saw her on the floor. Robin asked Cyborg to break the glass separating them when Raven held up her hand.

"Let me please," Raven sighed. "This is the least I can do for her. Out of all of us I was the hardest one on her. Azarath Mentrion Zinthos." Raven is surrounded by a black energy in the form of a raven. She passed through the glass with ease and pulled Terra inside. She did wonder why someone had decided to dress her in the same outfit she had worn as Slade's apprentice and she thought it couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Can we put all this arguing aside and get her to the nearest doctor?" a strong voice interrupts Robin and Ramon's argument. Ramon turns to his little sister Rachel walking in with a sad look on her face. Ramon always thought she was too forgiving, too soft on Terra. Rachel refused to look at Ramon afraid of what would come out of her mouth. Raven handed Terra to Beast Boy who began crying. Starfire also began to cry and Cyborg and Robin had to cough to hide their tears. Raven sighed again and then gave Ramon a death glare. She dared him to say something so maybe she could send him to another dimension. Without another word the Titans flew to the nearest hospital desperate to save their best friend.

A few hours later the doctor came back with a clipboard in hand. Beast Boy growled at a tall man in the navy blue business suit. No one wondered why he had on a weird mask of some sort, but Beast Boy didn't trust him. Robin was also suspicious of the visitor who claimed to be Terra's uncle from another city. Cyborg was busy rechecking the doctor's figures to make sure he hadn't missed anything important. Raven was quiet in the corner meditating to keep her sorrow and anger at the ambitious and the uncaring officer from getting out of control. Starfire's face was wet with tears as the doctor cleared his throat.

"I regret to tell you all this but… her injuries from some outside force are pretty much set in stone. I believe that…" The doctor replied but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

Beast Boy interrupted his eyes glowing with disbelief and anger. "What are you talking about? Terra's gonna be fine! Terra's going to come home with us! What are… how could… I … I …"

"Cyborg we have to know. Tell us that the doctor is mistaken."

"I am so sorry Star. According to this chart… Gasp! She … she…"

"Cyborg what… What did you see?" Robin said in a broken voice.

"Terra will never use her powers again." The doctor and Cyborg replied in unison.

None of the Titans said anything for a few moments. The mysterious man in the suit walked up to the doctor and held out his hand for the charts. The charts showed three graphs. The first graph was the genes of someone without special abilities. The second graph showed the genes of Terra before she was incarcerated. The third graph was her genes and vitals right now. They were almost the exact same as the genes and vitals in the first graph. The man sighed and handed the doctor back the charts then he placed a hand on first Raven and then Robin's shoulders. Raven and Robin look up shell-shocked. He would have offered a hand in comfort to Starfire and Beast Boy, but he preferred to have his arm connected to his shoulder. After staring at each other for several seconds he walked to the doctor and whispered in his ears. The doctor nodded and the mysterious "uncle" left without another word just a brief glance at the Titans and Terra.

No Titan left the hospital that night. Beast boy had transformed into a wolf and paced the floor growling at anyone who got close to the door. If it was a doctor he jumped at them and growled louder than his friends thought he could. If it was one of the Titans he would whimper and sniff them before he stepped aside to let them in. Terra had a chance to talk to all the Titans before the doctors insisted that she needed rest and shooed them out of the room. Terra had even seen the strange man in a navy suit who she would have bet her life on was Slade. She never voiced her thoughts. She figured to give voice to that was asking for a fight. She didn't want her friends to suffer of course unknown to her friends there was someone who had an "idea". None of the Titans would like this idea, so she never said anything.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. The window is open and this is the second floor in case you were wondering."

"I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt us" Inner-Terra says.

"I'm glad you think so because I hope you have a brilliant plan for getting us out of a hospital room with no powers on the second floor?"

"You let me worry about that. Have I ever steered you wrong Terra?" Inner-Terra asks.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Okay you don't have to answer that. I promise you won't regret it. I mean if all these people want Terra gone then how about we take ourselves out of the picture forever?"

Terra felt too drained to argue with herself anymore. The lost of her powers in her mind was the final straw. The last little push she needed to convince herself to do this. It wasn't easy to sneak out of the window and then she had to wobble up to the roof. Spending hours in a bed with little to no chance to stretch a girl's legs would leave her feeling like a jellyfish out of water any day. It took a lot of climbing and stealth but after several careful minutes Terra reached the roof. The reason it was so important for her to get to the roof of the hospital was one: it had a garden that she could use her powers on and second: less chance of someone finding her.

Despite the exhausting trip up to the roof Terra felt better surrounded by Earth. She had of course heard that her powers were gone but could any superpower really be lost or did it get so used up that it appeared you had no powers to begin with? Terra wondered this while testing how much dirt she could move. At first it wasn't a lot, maybe fly an ant around the roof but not much more than that. With the other personality in her head encouraging her Terra was able to get enough earth to stand on and ride on. Giving a small smile of triumph she soon reached her destination. It seemed almost ironic to come back to the same place where she had first met the Titans. For a brief moment she didn't want to do it. It was too much to leave the only friends she had ever had because her life had taken a serious 180 degree turn and she felt as if her life had been turned upside down.

"Who would miss me anyway? I mean after all look at all the trouble I've caused them."

"Isn't that right Terra?" Inner-Terra asked.

"You're right. A little lava and a quick jump no need for a burial. I'm ready."

"I almost wish it didn't have to end. I must admit I'll miss them. I think I'd even miss Him, but this is so much better. I have no regrets. I'm ready too" Inner-Terra comments.

Terra's palms began to glow as she called her earth-moving powers to her one last time. She sighed for a moment thinking on everything, every little detail and huge event that led to this moment. When the lava was bubbling hot it hit her. This was the same thing that was supposed to have killed her the first time. Was some kind of cosmic force laughing or amused at the irony of her last moments or was the cosmic being saddened that Terra believed with all her heart there was no way out? Terra forgot about all of those cosmic questions. Terra didn't see her life flash before her eyes why? She was just thinking about it. Instead she thought of all the good times she had with her friends and even the other personality the one that wanted to leave in the first place even she could find comfort in this last few moments.

The searing heat didn't hit her at first. The burn came as a relief to all the pain and heartache. She would have chuckled at the fact she could even think about chucking let alone laughing. Opening her eyes she stared at the beauty of the stars twinkling in the night sky. Feeling more calm and at peace that she had in a long time she passed out into a quiet sauna-like bliss and never noticed the flash of purple light and the strength of strong arms as they carried her away from her makeshift coffin. What drew this strange purple glowing savior to a personal funeral? It was the small boom of light and the heat of the flames in a canyon and seeing someone who believed that Terra didn't deserve to die.


	2. Ch 1: Memories

Hello everyone this is nekotenshihime. Here is the First chapter for my story. I have to apologize for the confusing chapter numbers and/or titles. I am still trying to figure out how this uploading and updating works. Thank you for your patience.  
I have to give a special thanks to my friend Hakuryuken for giving me such an encouraging review for the prologue. I hope that others will come and review. Please go easy on the flames.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Teen Titans characters they are the product of DC Comics. I have no money so please do not sue me! The only character I own is my OC who you'll meet later on, I promise.

Chapter 1: Memories

Blackfire could not believe what had just happened early morning. The ship that is supposed to take her to another planet to be married to the slime guy; the same one she had tried to get Starfire married to has run out of fuel during the night. If it had not been for the small boom and light from the fire Blackfire never would have noticed it. She was so relieved to find her although she had been burned almost all over her body. The blonde girl hadn't said a word for hours. Blackfire is beginning to worry.

"Was I too late? Is she dead? If anything happens to her and my sister finds out I didn't help … Starfire will never speak to me again. I will be alone in the world for as long as I live. Please wake-up! Please wake-up!"

The blonde girl found lying face-down on the ground is in fact… not dead. She has passed out and will wake up in five, four, three, and two…

"Where am I? Who are you?"

"You're not dead! I don't … I mean of course I believe it! I knew you couldn't be dead. There was just no way you could be dead just now. My sister is not going to kill me. I am so happy."

The blonde girl stares dumbfounded at this strange girl who appears to be her age maybe a few years older. Her long black hair whips around her face and neck as a gentle breeze flows from behind. The blonde girl cannot help but notice the sliver colored shackles on her wrists. The blonde thinks; "Is she a run-away from home, where ever that is or is in with the wrong crowd? Will I get a straight answer out of her sometime today"?

The black haired girl stares back at the blonde a mixed look of wonder, surprise and an out-of-place joy on her face. She sits next to the blonde as she flinches away. The black-haired girl gives a puzzled glance at the sliver suit the other is wearing, now covered in what looks like soot and dirt. After a brief and uncomfortable staring match the black-haired girl introduces herself hoping to ease the tension in the air thicker than an icy mist or split-pea soup.

"Well to answer your question my name is Blackfire. I must say I am so glad I snuck out before sunrise to explore and get some fresh air. You cannot imagine how stuffy it can get in that blasted ship of theirs. I guess you're wondering who 'they' are. In order to do that I have to give you some background story. Before I do that mind telling me (she pauses as if for dramatic effect and shouts) why in the world were you trying to kill yourself?"

The blonde didn't think one girl or one speech could confuse her so much. Her attempts to understand were hindered by her major headache. She takes a deep breath and decides to interrupt the other's rant.

"I don't know about any space ships, or shackles, or aliens. Heck! I don't even remember my own name! I don't know about any dude named Slade or who in the world are the Teen Titans! So please wait and slow down. Facts Beginning Middle End. Tell me what is going on."

Blackfire sighs again after catching her breath. Instead of answering right away she gazes at the canyon bathed in sunlight that reminds her of fire. The girl gets impatient and is about to ask her again when Blackfire looks at her again. The look of sincerity and sympathy on her face, as if she was begging for forgiveness with her whole body and spirit, quiets the blonde's questions.

"Believe me if I could go back in time and change what went wrong in both our lives I would but I can't. I know the word 'difficult' does not even come close to what's happening right now. I can't sympathize with everything but I want to promise you something. If by the end of my explanation you still want to run away and never see me again then I will respect that. I have to ask you to hang in there with me until I get to the end. Can you stick with me until I set things right with my sister please?"

The blonde tries to understand the depth of her unusual companion's emotions. Her need for forgiveness from a sister she had with all probability wronged in the past. How she could help this strange girl when she did not know who she was. The blonde feels this is turning into a 'fool's errand' she had no idea how to help Blackfire settle things with her sister. However, despite all of the evidence that would suggest she leave her alone to deal with her own problems she could not turn away.

"All right Blackfire is it? I'll try my best to keep up with what you are about to dump on my poor overloaded brain."

"I will try to remember that you have no memories right now." Blackfire gives a playful smirk.

"Okay then can you answer a question for me? Who is your sister? Do… I mean did I know her?" The blonde girl scratches her head in confusion.

Blackfire laughs at the other girl's expression. She looks like she was chasing a greased pig through a mud pit and then she had to get a burning cake out of an oven and got scorched.

"I did not mean to laugh. Based on the stories I've heard of you, this is not your usual look. As far as my sister is concerned you could say that you know. On second thought it would be better to show you" Blackfire smiles at her.

"Do you mind telling me where we're going? What does your sister have to do with me? And why are you wearing those weird wrist bands?" Terra asks fiddling with her hands.

"You know for someone who's lost her memories, you sure talk a lot. We have numerous things on our agenda today. First on the menu is to search out some familiar territory, you know landmarks, people, etc. I have to warn you though you won't like… everything I have to say…"

Blackfire pauses and whispers a name, "Terra."


	3. Ch 2: Tour Guide

Hello everyone sorry it took me so long to update. School makes it difficult to up load more chapters.

Thank you for your patience. Here is Chapter two of The Truth. Please enjoy! NekoTenshi-Hime

By the way, I do **not **own** Teen Titans **in any way. I make no money from this.

Chapter 2: Tour Guide

Blackfire flies over the canyon carrying Terra. Terra marvels at the beauty of golden cliffs and the wildlife scurrying out of their burrows wary of danger. Blackfire rides the warm air currents filled with joy at being able to fly. She decides to take Terra to one of the Titan's favorite hangout spots, the Pizza Parlor. Terra doesn't remember this Parlor but she is eager to check it out. When Blackfire got closer to the roof a gust of wind knocks her off balance. Terra shrieks with terror as the ground rushed toward her face. Then in utter disbelief Terra hears laughter.

Terra glares at Blackfire who lands on the roof of the Parlor and is now on the floor rolling in laughter. "That was so not funny! You… We could've been killed! What were you thinking?!"

"I… I'm sorry. I thought it would be funny. I won't do it again. I promise. So does anything look familiar?"

Terra glances at the colorful umbrellas even though it is not raining. She took in the other customers laughing and chit-chatting with each other. Terra tries to imagine eating here with the Titans. Blackfire waits for her friend to say something that may give her hope that she did remember something, anything!

"I think I remember this. Isn't this the same place where the Titans would come to eat pizza and wound up spending most of the day trying to figure what to eat? Yeah it's because Raven was a vegetarian and Starfire ate meat."

"Well you're on the right track. Raven would just wait for the others to pick something. Starfire would order the craziest toppings, but it was Beast Boy and Cyborg that argued the most. Cyborg is the carnivore and Beast Boy loves veggies and tofu. That was a good guess Terra!"

"I was kidding!" Terra says as Blackfire's smile fades. "I did it to get back at you for scaring the heck out of me. I was being sarcastic. I don't remember anything!"

Blackfire sighs she should have expected that after the mean trick. Terra has her arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot. Blackfire is not used to feeling embarrassed. Terra smiles to let Blackfire stew in her "shy" moment, so rare for someone so confident. Blackfire giggles a little to ask; "So after the whole bad tasting jokes ready for a history lesson?"

"A history lesson, I thought you were going to tell me what I did before I woke up?"

"I will but first things first. You need to know more about your strange friend who tells bad jokes. In case you're wondering I'm not a Teen Titan even though Star's my sister."

That takes Terra by surprise. When she thinks about it, it did make a tiny amount of sense. If Blackfire is not a Titan then why would she be trying with such desperation to get Star to forgive her? Why would she have those weird shackles on her wrists that did not seem helpful in any way for her?

"Blackfire what happened to you?"

"Well it's a long story. I'll just say for now my sister and I have not had the best relationship. I was arrogant and had a big ego anyway…" Blackfire has stopped talking to look at the city and wonder of wonders, there are the Teen Titans driving up to the Parlor. Blackfire is filled with a mixture of happiness and dread. While for the moment she was dedicated to helping Terra she wondered how long it would last. Terra has how quick Blackfire could change her mind and leave someone high and dry. Terra trusts her; if she left her Terra would never forgive her. Blackfire could just imagine what Starfire would say to her or any of the Titans in particular Beast Boy.

Terra stares at her friend as she seems lost in thought. 'What's wrong with B.F.? She looks like someone just asked her to eat dirty gym socks but she's so out of it she doesn't realize what she's doing. Wow! It's the Titans! I wonder if we'll get to talk. Wait a minute how can we talk I don't remember anything about them! Help me! Blackfire are you there? Blackfire please help me Blackfire! Help me! I don't want to talk to them yet! I can't! Blackfire I need you!" Terra shouts in a panic.

Blackfire is forced back to the present after hearing Terra's worried shouting. Blackfire makes a snap decision to fly down and talk to them. However, just when Blackfire decides to jump, the Titans are attacked by a missile. The missile whizzes past the car Cyborg and Raven built when Cyborg's original car was trashed after a run-in with Over-load and Gizmo. Blackfire wants to help but she knew these shackles are set to drain her powers if she stays away from her guards for too long. 'It's a risk I'll have to take. Here's my chance to make up for what I've done in the past.'

While the Titans are engaged in a fierce battle with Gizmo, Doctor Light, and Control Freak; Blackfire speeds through a summarized version of what happened to Terra before she woke up. Terra is stunned. Terra picks out certain situations that struck in her in face as if Raven or Beast Boy had slapped her. Blackfire fires a few star-bolts to distract Doctor Light and hit Control Freak's remote controlled T.V.s and cars. The Titans are in for a shock. Blackfire picks up an SUV, just like when they first met Starfire, and she threw it at Gizmo.

"Listen Pip-squeak no one is allowed to pick on my little sister but me! Now go tinker with your gadgets and leave her and her friends alone!"

"Are you another snot-munching Titan? I hate the Titans! Take this!" Gizmo fires more missiles at the Titans as Blackfire jumps around like a ballerina as she dodges missiles. Cyborg is able to get behind Control Freak but the slippery couch potato sends mutant car parts from a popular car racing game after him and Beast boy is blinded by Doctor Light. Raven gets ticked off and sends black energy to wrap Doctor Light up. He anticipates this attack and sends Beast Boy flying at her. Raven is forced to regroup to avoid hurting her comical friend. Robin and Star seem to have their hands full with Gizmo.

"What are you going to do now Titans? I got you right where I want… Ouch that hurt!" Gizmo exclaims after being hit with a few soda cans. The Titans turn to see the last person they ever expect, Terra! Terra looks more determined that Blackfire has ever seen her. She launches a "storm" of small objects at the little guy. Gizmo gets annoyed and throws a grenade at her. The Titans and Blackfire scream and gasp as the grenade goes off.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?" A young girl says hovering in the air.

The Titans are relieved beyond words that Terra is safe. Then everyone is puzzled that the blast from the grenade seems to be held in ball of… air? A slender girl with light pink curly hair stands in front of her. Her eyes are bright with anticipation like a student who is excited to show off a story to her parents. The girl takes in the whole scene and with a flick of her wrist sends the ball of energy at Gizmo knocking him out. Doctor Light throws a bomb of sound at Raven and Beast Boy. The girl smirks and captures the explosion again. Raven was about to put up a shield when a mini-tornado spun Doctor Light like a washing machine.

"Who are you?!" Beast Boy said. The Titans nod in reply. The girl's eyes are for the most part hazel but around her pupil there is a ring of blue-violet. When she turns her eyes on Control Freak who has Cyborg buried under car parts, he gulps like he's just seen a ghost. Raven starts to get nervous about this girl. Her powers are in an uproar warning her "Danger!" "Stay Away!"

Terra thinks hard about what Blackfire had the time to tell her. When she turned against the Titans and they realized she had betrayed them. Filled with guilt Terra looks away seeing too much of her past in this mysterious girl. Blackfire shot a blast from her hands knocking out Control Freak in one burst. Blackfire turns to her sister and her friend to find everyone stunned into silence. The hazel, blue-violet eyed girl smiles it had little warmth. In Blackfire's mind this girl looks like she wants to eat them!

"Well I think I'm done warming up. I did promise to show what I can do and I intend to do just that."

The Titans are puzzled even more by her strange words when they notice their surroundings. The wind has increased and everyday objects become projectiles as they are caught in a whirlwind. It is clear this girl has mental problems is the universal thought. The thought is confirmed when she starts to laugh. It reminds them of a laugh Slade would give if he'd ever let himself laugh, that is.

"Now help me please my teacher. Dance my Puppets! Dance for me!"

"What is she doing?!" Robin shouts over the raging wind. Raven notices that she is indeed making them "dance" as they attempt to dodge the fatal trashcans, up-rooted parking meters; the car parts used to bury Cyborg, and some kind of electric or magnetic field. The Titans get worried when the tornado appears to be getting smaller. In fact Robin, Blackfire, and Raven are positive that the wind tunnel was getting closer to them all the while the girl chatted about puppets.

"My teacher is right. Playing with my new puppets is fun! I hope he is enjoying my puppet show. Do you like it Titans?"

"Heck no of course we don't like it!" Cyborg said while dodging a trashcan.

"To bad it was supposed to be fun. Should I spice it up a bit?"

"Please no! Don't do that!" Starfire screams as she gasps for breath. Raven saw all her friends are having trouble breathing. In a burst of irritation, frustration, and urgency Raven draws on her powers.

"Azarath Mentrion Zinthos!" Raven said as her powers create a shield that blasts at the wind. Raven hopes that would be the end of it but it wasn't. When Raven and the other girl's powers collide a huge explosion rocks the street. The girl did not expect this. She sighs, "I guess my game is over."

Terra is so amazed and angered to watch her almost friends gasp for breath she is filled determination. In a move that would astound everyone for days to come a huge rock is deflected by a burst of wind. The girl turns around to see Terra, but her eyes are glowing gold. The air whips around her face and Terra looks livid.

The girls exchange blows testing their strength. Air balls and Earth balls are flying everywhere somehow no one is getting hurt. Terra grabbed a slab of concrete and flung it with all her might. The girl is unfazed flicks her wrist again. A wall of wind surrounds her and the concrete breaks apart in a cloud of dust.

"Let me ask you something Terra. Which are the strongest elements in the world, out of Fire, Earth, Water, or Air?"

"I don't feel like 20 questions so why don't you just tell me?" Terra grumbles under her breath.

"I would think it would be simple if you think about it. Fire is energy plain and simple. It has will-power, strength, and it is destructive. Water is change. Water is flexible, clear-headed, and it can be one of the most destructive of the four elements. However, there are distinct differences between Earth and Air and the others. Earth as you know is stability, strong-willed, it doesn't like to move. In short if Earth is stubbornness then Air is freedom. Air flows over everything, nothing can stop it, and Air is a lot like Water. You see here is the dilemma we have entered Terra.

"What happens when you try to fight Earth against Air? I'll tell you. They are at a standstill most of the time. The same goes for Fire meeting Water. There is one big difference between them you need energy to manipulate Fire and you usually need a water source to control Water. Tell me Terra who controls the Earth or the Air?"

"No one does. I know you're trying to psych me out but it won't work. So let me tell something to you, no one hurts my friends!" Terra shot rocks at her opponent. The girl smirks again and whips them around her head and send them hurtling at Terra.

"You are so right, Terra. No one controls the Air or the Earth. You must in complete humility ask for their power. You do not command these elements you simply ask for their aide. That's my little secret. It is why you and I will always be at odds. You and I are opposites pure and simple so there is no point in us fighting. (She ducks under a wave of rocks and whispers in Terra's ear) Enjoy this while you can. You will never be able to use your powers like this again."

"I don't care! I don't care if I never use these dumb powers again! If I ever see you again I will hurt you. You've attacked my friends. I will never tolerate anyone hurting my friends; powers or no powers!"

"I guess I underestimated your strength Terra. Please allow me to apologize for my harsh words. I didn't realize that you were still friends. I hope the next time we meet it will more pleasant. One more thing, don't ever let them go. Memory or not you'll find life not worth living if you lose them again. Good luck Terra. Give that message to Blackfire for me too, please?"

The girl winks at Terra before leaping into the air and swirling the wind around her forcing the Titans to close their eyes. When they look up she's gone.

"We didn't even get her name." Beast boy sighs.

"Gasp! My sister you are damaged!"Starfire said rushing toward Blackfire just as she collapses to the ground.

"What are those strange shackles on her wrists?"Cyborg said. Robin is also curious because they remind him of the outfit Starfire was wearing when she first met the Titans.

"These are Tamaran shackles used for the restraint and capture of criminals dangerous to Tamaran. It is rare that they are used on people from Tamaran unless it is a serious matter. I suppose Emperor Galthor decided to exile my sister after we left. I am not sure if I can remove them."

"Starfire don't worry we'll help your sister. She was a big help earlier and I would hate to not return the favor. Cyborg what do you need?" Robin asks.

"Well I'd like a sample of the material maybe I can figure out what it's made of. I would also like to know the side-effects like fatigue, nausea, paralysis, etc. How we can keep fluids or food in her so she doesn't pass out or go into a coma."

"Cyborg could you not talk about that anymore. I don't want to think about that." Terra sighs walking up to the Titans.

Beast boy once again had eyes for just Terra. Terra is not sure how to react to him or any of the Titans after the weirdness that just took place. Beast Boy grabs her in a fierce hug and no one dares to interrupt. Terra is shy at first, but she allows herself to be comforted by his scent and the quiet whispers in her ear. Beast Boy transforms into a Pterodactyl and flew to the Titan's Tower in no hurry. The rest of the Titans are still concerned about the mysterious "puppet wind master" but they push it to the back of their minds. Right now they have two precious friends to care for and strange girls can wait.


	4. Chapter 3: Reflections

Once again I do not own **Teen Titans. **Hope it makes sense and hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Reflections

A girl with hazel blue-violet rimmed eyes walks alone down the streets of downtown Jump City. She cannot remember the last time she had a decent meal. She is certain that stale bread, half opened cream cheese, water from a warm bottle, and a too ripe apple is not proper food. Needless to say the delicious aromas of the corner store bakery is enough to drive her crazy. Of course she is discouraged from entering due to the suspicious, slightly bewildered gazes she receives from the customers inside.

She could not help feeling jealous. The people ride in their fancy cars and sharp looking suits, and stuff their faces with expensive food; while others starved on the streets not five feet from them. Did no one care about the homeless ex-executive businessman waiting in a Soup Kitchen line because his house was foreclosed? The elder couple kicked out of their senior citizen home because it lost all its funding, so now they have nowhere to go. Or the mother running away from an unsupportive family, lost her job to overseas labor outsourcing, and now must raise her two kids on the streets? No one would think twice about them or her; the starving girl with no memories.

"Is it my fault I have no memories of myself before I came to this city? Contemplating the plight of the less fortunate will not put food in my stomach so what do I do? I doubt the bakery will give free handouts just because hungry girls ask for it. I would wash as many dishes as they want. Can anyone give me some food that is not half rotten or that came from a trash can?"

Her headache did not help matters either. The gift of sensing what people were feeling at any given moment was a blessing and a curse. It was helpful in lowering people's defenses around her. She looked dazed with tattered sea foam green t-shirt, dark blue jeans with holes, and sneakers with flapping soles. Others on the streets did ignore her and some cast sympathetic glances, but most continued on their way.

Before she could walk to the end of the block she ducks into a side alleyway. Considering she was new to the neighborhood certain common occurrences would be quite bizarre to her. Seeing by standers fleeing for their lives from a short boy with blonde hair, a green-black outfit, and a silver jet pack on his back was odd. Unfamiliar names screech past her ears as she tries to concentrate on what the boy is doing at the bank. It seems obvious that the boy is robbing the bank. However the situation took another odd turn when a chubby older man with a short gray coat, brown pants, dirty orange hair, and she guessed is a tiny remote twirled around the frightened crowd. The last stranger flies over her head in a bright flash of light. The group of bank robbers, she does not know what else to call them, laugh with glee as they continue their mayhem.

"If I did not know better I would think I was in the middle of a video game. I think it is time for me to make a quick exit, stage right."

However before she could make her escape she is trampled by a stampede of people. Police sirens blare in her ears as they screech to a stop in front of the bank. The officers open fire on the crooks but have to stop when electrical sparks shoot from their cars and some of the cars explode. The man shooting electricity fires bolts next to the curly pink head and she screams.

"Oh lookie here boys I found a lost goody-goody. Do you think she wants some money? Maybe daddy forgot her allowance. Or maybe mommy cut her credit card because she over charged her cell phone bill. Oh well no matter, say good night sweet heart."

After the little speech from Mr. Lightshow she is forced to run for her life from the bolts. Unfortunate her sprint brought her in the path of the officers shooting their laser guns and in the middle of the Mr. Couch-Potato with the remote that made video games come to life. While over her head the Trigger Happy Shorty bombards the surrounding stores and homes with machine gun fire from his jet pack. As luck would have it she escapes the bolts and gun fire through a surprising force.

With no prior warning a rainbow-colored whirlwind surrounds the girl and sort of carries her away. Mr. Lightshow and Mr. Couch-Potato stare in wonder as she lifts herself in the air. Shorty with the jet pack growls about her being a snot-munching Titan and shots a missile at her whirlwind. The resulting explosion sends her flying into a nearby construction site. Now that she is in complete disarray and absolute disorientation she struggles to catch her breath.

"I should be grateful I landed on the plastic and not on the wooden floor boards. Well I should have known breakfast was going to be a near disaster, but I never thought it would be this bad. Maybe I will get a chance to swipe an unsuspecting worker's lunch box. If I do not fall into a coma before I get to the lunch."

She coughs out the dust trying to choke her lungs. She wipes away the dust on her shirt and jeans and realizes what good would that do? The last time she had a shower was… she could not remember. Her hair is a mess, her legs are torn and scratched up, and she is pretty sure the sticky red liquid on her forehead is not paint.

The sounds of the construction do not help her growing migraine. With blurry eyesight, ringing ears, and wobbled steps she hopes she can find a place to rest before she ends up taking a nap in a cement mixer. Under the noise and clatter of the workers a quiet voice whispers to her. She did not have many other options but follow the voice. The last thing she needed was a worker or the foreman asking questions about her non-existent parents or family. Heck the only thing about her past she remembered was her name.

"Now I know I must be hallucinating because I'm following voices in my head. I am so tired. I am so hungry. I am so … lost. Oh no lost is the last thing I need to be today. Heaven help me I am such a klutz." Unsure of where this mystery voice is taking her she follows nonetheless. Out of nowhere a delicious aroma hits her nose. She clutches her stomach in despair. Now is not the time to get hopes up about imaginary foods that her delirious mind could come up with.

"Hello my dear. I saw your little wind show with those three goons. I must say I am quite impressed. You remind of another young girl I once knew. Would you like something to eat? I assure you it is not poisoned or rotten or have any mind controlling agents inside."

The deep hypnotic voice leads her to an abandoned part of the site. A gentle breeze flows through the unfinished building frames. To her heart's delight the food was not an illusion. She stumbles towards the metal container filled with all kinds of goodies. Honey ham with gravy, fresh salad topped with apricots and strawberries, a soup can filled with cool water, baked beans, a veggie burger on a wheat bun and even buttery fresh baked rolls. Her mouth drooled at the feast. Her outstretched hand goes for the roll before she stops herself.

"You should know sir I do not have any money to pay for this. But if you are willing to share your dinner with a street urchin like myself, I am more than willing to work to pay you back every cent. If you want I can eat the burger and one of the buns and you can fill the soup lid with water and I'll be on my way."

The deep voice spoke again. She falls on her butt because until this moment she had not seen the person she was talking to. Now she saw that the man was covered in black body armor from head to toe except for the orange on the right side surrounding his right eye. Covering her mouth with her hands she scoots away from the man. For the second time today she is engulfed in a rainbow of colors. After the onslaught of emotions pouring from the man he places his hand on her right knee.

"Now, now there is no need to get excited. You are not in any danger from me. You do not have to worry about paying back this meal. And before you ask, yes I did pay for this little feast. I do not typically venture the city during the day but I had a feeling I would be meeting someone special today. So please do eat the lunch; I admit it is too much for me and you are near starving. I insist you do, Kiara."

Overcome with shock she means to ask, "What do you want and how do you know my name?" All that came out of her mouth is a breathy whisper. The man's one visible eye curls up in a smile. He picks up a roll and places it in her left hand. She stares back and forth between the man and the roll. Hunger rules out her reflex to cower in a hole and scarf down her meal. She nibbles on the roll like a squirrel as the man sits back with the lunch box in between them.

The overwhelming rush of emotions and thoughts blinded her. She could not make sense of the images and feelings flashing behind her eyes as she glimpses at this man's memories. She squishes her bakery roll as numerous people whip in a blur through her mind. These images last a full six minutes before they slow down. How could one man have such a secretive past? Yes the Titans were the most interesting of his memories but as far as his own personal life; she might as well have been trying to stop a tidal wave with a leaf. What Kiara thought would be the most interesting things to know about this Slade person were blocked by a mental wall so strong; she would have better luck swimming up a waterfall.

"Did you enjoy your little trip down memory lane?"

His voice makes her tremble. No wonder the Titans in particular Robin were so conflicted in dealing with this man. Why would Robin hate being his apprentice and Terra would revel in it instead? She could understand why Beast Boy hated him, if it was not for him Terra may never had left them to end up taking over the city and she guessed getting amnesia in the process. What did he have in store for Raven? The only ones that seem safe from his calculating, manipulative schemes are Starfire, Blackfire, and now Terra-because she has no memories.

"How did I do that whirly wind thing earlier?" Kiara figures it would better to ask something that did not relate to the Titans. As a feeble attempt to hold on to whatever sanity she may have left. He smiled again offering her the salad. Kiara felt too hungry and weak to argue with the man about the meal anymore.

"That is an excellent question, my dear. The answer would take quite a while to explain. I can show you how you created that whirly wind as you so put it and much more. But that would require you to trust me and be willing to learn from me. Do you think you can do that Kiara?"

"How should I know? I did not even know super-powered teenagers existed until this moment. I don't even remember how I got to this city in the first place! Now I'm supposed to believe that you go searching the alleys and underbelly of the city for prospective new apprentices? Forgive me for being skeptical of your little plan. I suppose you would want me to eliminate the Titans in exchange for training, the meals, and the more than likely stealing that is involved. Am I right, Mr. Slade?"

Slade slides closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder. For a moment she allows herself to be comforted by the warmth; before she recalls what he was capable of. She shrugs away from; him crosses her arms, and stands on unsteady legs. He looks at her with an amused expression. What was he waiting for? It is as if he already knows I'm going to come with him so I'll just wait for her to say it. Well he is in for a rude surprise, Kiara thought as she turns on the tips of her toes to walk away.

"You know where that road leads Kiara. You know what is out there and you do not want that. I'm just asking you to trust me. I know you have a special gift. I would be honored if you let me train you to reach your… full potential. For your information, I am not waging a war against all that is good. But will you at least consider this? If you walk away now where will you go Kiara?"

Kiara has a lot to think about. This decision would impact her life in ways she could not yet imagine. It was hard to not think about his strength, his hypnotic voice, or the powerful currents that rolled off of him in waves. His whole demeanor emanated power and mystery. Against all reasonable odds could there be good in such devious man? She is beginning to believe she is insane to even try looking in the first place. Then again who is she to give up the chance to fly?

"What is my first assignment Sensei?"

* * *

Author's note: This may be a confusing chapter given what happened in the last chapter. My original plan was to give a background on the mystery girl. She will be paired with our favorite masked man from the series for the remainder of the story, but others will come into the picture. This was supposed to happen earlier in the day, when Blackfire was giving Terra a tour. She was wandering the streets, runs into trouble, and gets saved. Because after-words we go back to the Titans; after they meet mystery girl and have to deal with Blackfire's shackle dilemma.


	5. Chapter 4: Recovery

Hello fan-fic readers! This is Nekotenshi-hime and here is chapter four. Please read and review it helps keep me encouraged to update more. I do have more chapters at home so if you like The Truth... I can add more.

Chapter 4: Recovery

"Home sweet home, it feels good to be home," Cyborg said as the Titans walk into their spacious living room. No one is surprised to see Beast Boy giving Terra a tour. Terra seems to be a good sport about everything. Raven expects her to argue or demand to leave. Terra keeps glancing at the door and she jumps up from looking at the fridge when the rest of the Titans came in.

"Is everybody okay?"

"Yes Terra we're all fine. Star do you mind if we put Blackfire on the couch? It's real comfy and something tells me she wouldn't like to be alone right now?" Robin asks.

Starfire carries her sister to the couch. Beast Boy runs into a side doorway looking for an extra closet with blankets or towels and other essentials. Raven runs her hands over Blackfire hoping to not discover any breaks or fractures, or anything wrong with her mind except for a slight numb feeling and mumbling for the most part. Cyborg goes down the hall to his room to get his tool box hoping maybe he could figure out how those shackles were made and how to break it. Terra paces back and forth behind the couch and she relaxes only after all the Titans are in the living room.

"Starfire do you know anything about this metal?" Cyborg asks while rummaging through his tools. Robin goes to the computer sitting next to the wide-screen TV. Robin thinks he can find how to dismantle it by searching on the computer's database. Beast Boy is about to walk into the kitchen when he realizes that not everyone likes veggies or tofu and Blackfire and Terra may have different tastes.

"Beast Boy you look nervous. Are you alright? I can at least make some herbal tea for everyone. Beast Boy please try not to worry Blackfire is gonna be fine and so will Terra. They aren't going anywhere any time soon." Raven is trying to reassure him that all will be well. He doesn't look convinced and goes back to searching the pantry and fridge for something everyone would like or at least it won't make them sick.

"No mom I don't want to go to school today. I want to stay home and make gmorsh with you." Blackfire mumbles. Terra gets a brief flashback that she was the one person who could tolerate Starfire's cooking. Robin groans at the computer and smacks the screen. His search came up with nothing. Starfire knows what the cuffs are supposed to do but she doesn't know how to dismantle them. Robin hugs Starfire in attempt to calm her down as Blackfire continues to mumble about, the Titans are guessing on this, childhood memories and not all of them seem pleasant.

"If we can't get this off what do we do?" Beast Boy asks his voice choked with concern.

"Don't worry B.B. We'll think of something. We won't give up" Robin says. He sounds like he's trying to convince himself as much as Beast Boy. Cyborg tries a number of tools including a blowtorch which made Terra and Starfire very concerned. Raven uses her powers to try to slip Blackfire's hands out of the cuffs but nothing happens. The Titans try various solutions for at least an hour and the sun is beginning to dip below the water. They did fix a little something to eat but no one had much of an appetite.

"This is my fault" Terra whispers.

"What are you saying Terra? None of this is your fault!" Beast Boy whispers back thanks to his great hearing.

"I am in agreement that it is not her fault. Terra you did nothing wrong. No more of Terra yelling at Terra" Starfire exclaims.

Terra feels there is something that must be said so she interrupts the other Titan's protests.

"Listen to me. If it wasn't for me… trying to kill myself I never would have met her. If it wasn't for me betraying you all in the first place everything would be normal. I never would have had to break your hearts or turn the whole city against me. It is my fault and I don't want anyone trying to tell me otherwise! I should go. I'm not doing any good here. I mean look at what I did to you my "best friends?!" Robin did I not tell you that I wasn't some 'scared little girl who needed saving'?"

"Well yes but…" Robin says.

"Cyborg did I not smash your car with a boulder and have Plasmas come close to destroying you?"

"I know that but I…" Cyborg stares at the ground.

"Starfire did I not attack your friends and almost kill you by sending Cinderblock to push you off a cliff?"

"That did occur however I believe…" Starfire said.

"Raven did I not ignore your rule of 'if you ever hurt my friends you will never be on this team?' Did I not call you a witch and exploit your anger against you?"

"Terra that doesn't matter…" Raven starts to say but bites her tongue.

"Beast Boy did I not betray your trust? Did I not break your heart?"

"… …"

The other Titans decide to wait until Terra has finished venting and maybe then they could discuss how they felt about all those incidents. Terra continues her eyes burning with guilt, anger, and self-hatred.

"Now I get myself thrown in jail and I still have the audacity to think that it was over. That you would forget me and move on no… you insist on visiting every month or having the nerve to be sad when the doctor told you I would never use those wretched powers again. I ask you to give me a reason to stay!"

Terra finishes in a huff and is almost at the door ready to walk out when she turns around and goes into a rant of how she hurt Starfire again by getting her sister and Raven hurt with the mystery girl. Terra did not believe that what small good deeds she may have done in the past few hours would forgive her of past.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He leaps at the door in the form of a green-black wolf. The Titans know Beast Boy won't attack but Terra seems determined to leave. Beast Boy whimpers, lowering his head to the side, leaning on his front paws staring at his love.

Her voice breaking she whispers, "Beast Boy a green wolf doesn't scare me."

Beast Boy refuses to let her pass. No one dares to move and the pair continues this dodging game when Blackfire's mumbles break the silence, "No don't go Rocky Girl. You stay with pack. You stay with flock. … Rocky Girl no goes."

Terra stops in her tracks. In this moment there are two people in the entire world, her and him. She stares into the depths of his dark brown eyes a liquid pool of love, devotion, and most of all trust. Weak kneed she falls to the ground whispering his name over and over until she starts screaming his name.

Terra cries bitter tears as she squeezes her boyfriend. Terra doesn't stop crying all night. Robin and Cyborg had no objections getting extra blankets and sleeping bags for everyone. No one wanted to sleep alone. Blackfire's mumbles went into silence as sleep overcame her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she couldn't remember the last time she had such a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach

**Hello Everyone this is nekotenshihime. I wanted to apologize for waiting so late to update. The reason is I'm still in college and with all the hw and projects and getting writer's block on later chapters, I have not had the time to update. But I have good news, I'm on Spring Break this week, so I'm updating 3 or 4 ch.s as a way to say, "I am Sorry!" Thanks again, and please read and review. It helps me so much and makes me feel like somebody wants to read this. Here is chapter 5 **

Chapter 5: A Day at the Beach

Beast Boy woke up twitching from his dream. Terra snuggles into Beast Boy's soft green fur and he purred deep in his chest. Robin stretches and yawns as Starfire's eyes flutter open. Raven glances at Beast Boy as he purrs at Terra and Blackfire yawns.

"How is everyone?" Cyborg sighs and yawns.

"Good morning friends. How did everyone sleep?" Starfire asked.

"Hi Star. I slept well which is a surprise. How are you Blackfire?" Raven replied.

"Good morning. What's for breakfast?" Blackfire inquired.

"Ask the chiefs I'm not a regular in the kitchen except to drink tea. I have to warn you though, Starfire's cooking is weird. I respect that Beast Boy doesn't eat meat so he respects that I don't eat fake meat."

Robin and Starfire hug each other for a brief moment before stomachs start rumbling. Cyborg sighs as he walks over to the kitchen. The others expect to see his cooking buddy right next to him but B.B. is preoccupied now. Terra still hasn't woken up and with her snuggling into Beast Boy's thick green-black fur and his purring growls she might not be getting up any time soon. Robin walks to the kitchen ready to help CY. Raven thinks back on what happened last night. She couldn't help but remember Terra and Blackfire's low mumbles in the middle of the night it was obvious they had nightmares.

"So Beast Boy you gonna let me cook breakfast today? It's fine by me. I'll whip a nice home-town country breakfast with bacon, eggs, grits, and buttered biscuits. Delicious!"

Beast Boy did not hear a word Cyborg said. His main concern is to take care of Terra. Robin strolls out of the kitchen confident the "chiefs" wouldn't burn down the living room. He began a search on the computer for alien technologies in particular capture devices. Once again he is frustrated because of little beneficial results. Starfire is about to suggest they all go somewhere fun when Terra wakes up and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Good morning everyone how did you sleep? Stupid shackles I wish we could just melt Blackfire's wrists through the metal and be done with you."

The Teen Titans freeze in their tracks. Cyborg is the middle of flipping a few strips of bacon as he holds the pan sizzling in his hands. Robin freezes with his fingers over the keyboard. Raven opens her eyes from mediating and glances at Beast Boy who is still a wolf. Blackfire and her sister are stunned that the answer could be so simple.

"Will it work?" Blackfire asks to break the silence.

"We won't know until we try. It goes without saying that we have to be careful but there is a good chance this could work. What do you think Raven?" Robin asks.

"I'm willing to try if Blackfire is" Raven says.

"Okay I'm ready" Blackfire says giving Terra a 'thumbs up' to encourage her and herself.

Starfire holds her sister's hand as Raven takes a deep breath. She hoped this would work and Blackfire would not end up without any wrists or worst her wrists stuck between the shackles. The Titans hold their breath as Raven chants and the familiar black energy surrounds Blackfire's wrists. With Raven holding Blackfire's wrists and Starfire holding the shackles; a quick pull and Blackfire is free! The Titans give a huge shout of joy. Starfire brings her older sister into a bear hug. Robin and Cyborg give each other high-fives. Beast Boy pushes his nose into Raven's hand and she strokes his fur. Terra jumps up and down and hugs first Blackfire, and then Beast Boy and Raven last. The Titans gasp when Raven smiles and shakes Terra's hand. Beast Boy shifts back into a boy and declares,

"Who wants tofu waffles?"

Cyborg replies with a grunt, "Man nobody wants tofu waffles! That's why I made some bacon, eggs, biscuits, and top it all off with homemade grits. So who's hungry?"

Beast Boy groans at the mention of "bacon" so he decides to make his waffles with soy milk and a few slices of wheat French toast. Terra asks,

"So do we get to pick what breakfast we like or do we have to stick with one or the other?"

"If you eat it we'll cook it" Robin says with a wide smile. "Starfire what were you going to ask earlier?"

"Perhaps with such grand weather we could make the journey to the beach of white sands and ocean waves for a day of… fun?"

Terra is the one person to brave Beast Boy's veggie-tofu cooking and no one is surprised that she likes it. Blackfire however thought his French toast idea with the soy milk was clever and it didn't taste too bad, even Raven liked it. The Titans decide that going to the beach is just what they all needed after a hectic week. Robin could not believe that someone had convinced Star, Terra, and Raven to buy and wear swim suits. Beast Boy tries not to drool but it's a losing battle because all the girls look "hot"!

Raven is wearing a one piece decorated in dark blue swirls that remind her of clouds and stars. Starfire is wearing a two-piece with a delicate pattern of summer flowers in vivid colors tracing the bra and her underwear. Terra is also in a one-piece with autumn leaves falling, while Blackfire is in a two-piece covered by violet, red-orange flames that weave around her suite in a vine pattern. The boys were stunned to say the least. They never would have believed anyone could get Raven in a bathing suit or get Starfire to wear a two-piece.

Of course a few younger guys try to "hit on" the girls and it is unfortunate for them they find themselves buried head to toe in sand with black eyes. Raven refuses to get in the water but Terra and Beast Boy are not so shy. They leap in the water and then shriek to discover it's not as warm as they hoped. Cyborg is content to set up blankets and be ready to grill some burgers along with B.B.'s tofu-dogs. Robin walks up to Starfire attempting in her words, "Make sand architecture."

"It might help if a little of the sand was wet. Then we can start building the outer walls. Maybe before we leave we can put up a moat."

"I would like to be the assistant to your sand architecture Robin." Starfire says and she blushes hiding behind her wall. Robin is also blushing at how great Star looks in her two-piece. They scoot closer enjoying the sun and listening to gentle waves crashing on the beach. Raven meditates near the grill content to listen to Cyborg's humming while the food cooked. Terra and Beast Boy come running in after taking a swim and ask,

"You know we have enough people. Let's play volleyball okay?"

"Maybe we should eat… Well would you look at that." Cyborg points to the unfinished sand castle and the two figures lying next to it. He whistles as Beast Boy takes a hint and leads Terra away. Raven smiles again and looks at Blackfire her face a mixture of "happy" and "jealous". Her eyes are bright but her lips are curved in a frown. Blackfire shakes her head as if embarrassed by the thought of her little sister's unofficial boyfriend.

"I think the right one will come along for you Blackfire. You just have to be patient."

"Thanks Raven but I admit I am jealous. You ever think about… you know?"

"I have enough problems with my powers. I don't need a boyfriend to complicate things."

"You didn't answer my question," Blackfire says with a small smirk on her face.

"Blackfire you've only heard stories you have no idea what happens when I let my emotions get out of control. People can get hurt, do you think I'm that selfish to ask a guy out, even with the slight chance he would even like me, and I risk hurting him because I lost control for one second? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I understand but here's one more question and then I won't say anymore. How will you know if you don't try?"

Raven gives a slight chuckle she knew she would find a way to get her to think about it. Seeing Beast Boy around Terra and seeing how Robin was with Starfire it made it difficult to not consider it, even if for a moment. Finding a soul mate would have to wait because out of nowhere a purple mechanical octopus erupts out of the ocean and lunges for Blackfire. Beach goers start clapping thinking it's a show, but when it carries her off they stop clapping and start running away shouting encouragement to their teen heroes. Robin and Star hear the screams and leap to their feet.

No one has the time to get dressed so without thinking about it Robin gives his familiar battle cry, "Titans Go!"

The purple-black octopus streamed through the sky with the Titans close behind. Starfire shot a couple of star-bolts hoping to stun or at least slow it down. Instead of slowing down it picks up speed and then out of nowhere four more octopi rush straight for them. Blackfire's muffled screams are heard across the street. Robin and Cyborg try their Sonic Boom technique. Robin and Cyborg run on opposite sides of a building and when they meet in the middle Cyborg fires his plasma cannon and Robin throws some explosives creating a beam that blasts through at least two of the octopi. Beast Boy transforms into a T-Rex and chomps on the third octopus. Raven and Starfire shoot star-bolts and black tendrils of energy trying with desperation to capture the last octopi.

Somehow it manages to slither out of the way. Starfire is livid with anger right now. She sprints towards the octopus but she has to freeze after a series of gun fire comes straight for her. Robin gasps, bolting for her when another round of gun fire stops him. Raven tries to use her powers to grab the retreating machine but he slips away. Terra distracts it by throwing one of Robin's smoke bombs. The resulting smoke blankets everything in a white cloud. When Raven blows the smoke away she is not surprised to see one mechanical monster flying into the distance. She is surprised to see the last two octopi slithering on the ground trying to get away.

"Well I should know better than to underestimate the famous Teen Titans. Imagine four mechanical octopi and they are still standing; is there anything you can't do?"

Beast Boy answers with a low menacing growl that makes the ground rumble. The speaker steps forward and no one is surprised to see that mystery girl with the blue-violet-and-hazel rimmed eyes. The girl steps out of the shadows of a nearby alley content and at ease. The Titans are left thinking,

'Does anything ever make her nervous? Is she some kind of super girl that never loses her cool?'

"What do you want?" Raven asks hovering in the air her hands and muscles tense for another grueling fight. The girl shakes her head, as if Raven was a little girl throwing a temper tantrum and she was waiting for Raven to calm down. One of her attitudes that ticked off Beast Boy so much was the fact that she always seems so disinterested. As if it is a burden or so troublesome for her to even acknowledge you, you'd think she was the most arrogant person you ever met.

Terra trots over dismayed that she couldn't save her new best friend. However she realized getting into a fight with this girl would not save Blackfire and she was about to point this out when,

"It's good to see you again Terra. I am sorry I didn't get here earlier; I would have loved to help you out but I was busy this morning. I know you're all wondering how I found you so fast; that can wait for later. Do you mind if I talk to Terra alone for a minute? I promise I won't hurt her."

Beast Boy leaps onto the girl in the form of a green black stripped tiger roaring in her ears. Cyborg or Raven are about to tell her "No way! Leave us alone!" Beast Boy eyes turn a shade of red-orange that could make Slade widen his eye in fear if for one second. The girl stares back at him while her lips quiver in fear. Beast Boy growls again lifting his paw to slash her across the throat but Terra's hand over his paw stops him.

No one says anything. They knew if anyone should be nervous about talking to this crazy girl alone it should be Terra. Beast Boy couldn't understand why she would want her to be spared. Terra shakes her head with a smile on her face that holds a surprising amount of warmth considering the circumstances.

"No way Terra we can't let you talk to this crazy girl alone! We can't trust her as far as we can throw her."

"I know that Cyborg but if she has information about Blackfire then we have to hear her out. This is not the time to be mortal enemies. Blackfire needs all the help she can get." Terra smiles while holding Beast Boy's tiger paw. His growl is full of menace as he whisks his paw away to stand next to Terra refusing to take his eyes off of her. Robin has his staff out ready to fight. Raven is still hovering tense; Starfire paces the street jerking her head from side to side. The girl dusts off her silver shirt that follows the curves of her upper body. Her navy blue jeans hug her legs and calves giving her a "slim and trim" look. Her short curled light pink hair doesn't seem to go with her outfit but her hair isn't a bright pink so maybe it matches the shirt.

"If you have something to say to Terra you can tell all of us, or will that be a problem?"

"Why that's no problem at all Robin. If I were being honest I'd have to say I love your outfits; you look like you're ready for a day at the beach. However, I came here to warn Terra not socialize, so I guess I should get to that." The girl points to the shadow of alleyways located behind the General Market and in between the local bakery. A traffic guard blows his whistle, holding his arms out in an attempt to direct the traffic and oncoming crowd anxious to figure out what is going on. A small group of law enforcement officers step out of the shadows with a familiar figure in the lead. All the Titans tense even more seeing their "dear old friend" Ramon.

Ramon signals to his officers with a wave of his hand to surround the crowd. These are the same cops that supported Ramon's decision to keep Terra locked away while she was in jail. Ramon gives the Titans a brief smile but it makes them shudder at his expression. The look of utter disdain, disgust, and consuming anger on his face doesn't shock them. The Titans knew he hated Terra what they didn't know was how deep his hatred was. Ramon then does something foolish he walks right up to the Titans with handcuffs in his left hand.

"I don't have a lot of time so I'll say this. He and his buddies over there were here the last time you fought those Musk-a-dorks; they believe Terra was involved with the criminals. He is here to arrest Terra again. Do not believe for a second he will take no for an answer."

"Okay fine. We'll just have to convince him she wasn't there. We'll tell him it was her twin sister. That could work right?"

"Ha! That's hilarious Cyborg! You think you can stop him? Be my guess, but if you can't I would consider getting your dear friend Terra out of here now."

Beast Boy watches in anger and frustration that this man would dare hurt one of his friends. Transforming into a Raptor he roars, causing Ramon to halt. Raven is getting worried Beast Boy has a slight grip on his emotions, but if he loses control it may cause more trouble in the future. Terra grabs one of Beast Boy's reptilian claws slipping her fingers through his claws. Raven breathes a small sigh of relief when she notices his killing intent decreasing; yet it spikes after Ramon is eye to eye with him. Beast Boy growls by exposing his sharp white fangs. Ramon takes a step back, wise of him, until he reaches into his holster and pulls out a gun.


	7. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Hello I wanted to give a special shout out to my good friend Hakuryuken and Leaf Ranger for giving me the boost to continue updating. I won't bore you with too many details. Just a friendly reminder if there are spelling errors, or you are confused about the storyline please send me a message. I want this to be a good story and I would love it if people can back to read it. Here is ch 6 and tell me what did you think of the cliff-hanger? Thanks again! **

Chapter 6: Decisions

Blackfire was disoriented. She had no idea where she was. Her vision was gray and blurry. It felt like someone had stuffed cotton in her ears. She groaned straining to sit up. A hard rough cough echoes out of her lungs and then she gave a hoarse scream. Once again she was in shackles and the outfit of a slave. A mechanical door slides open; a shadow falls across her face and it says,

"Welcome back traitor."

The Tamaran guard kicked Blackfire in her bruised stomach making her give another rough cough. Using a slime green tentacle he dragged her towards the door. The electricity to the transport ship had been cut off during their landing on Earth. Blackfire hit her head on every step until the guard dragged her outside. The afternoon sun was high in the sky and bathed the canyon in a red-orange glow. Blackfire whimpered in pain to which the guard responded by curling her up like a yo-yo and flinging her out over the edge, causing her to roll on the side of the rocky canyon.

Another guard comes walking up behind the first. He laughed at Blackfire's pain. He felt she deserved all her pain for betraying her family, her planet, and Emperor Galthor. The ship was in no condition to fly not yet. They decided to lock Blackfire in the den of the ship next to the ships' few military weapons and ammunition. Blackfire was too weak to think about escaping she wanted the pain to end. Most of all she wanted to apologize to her sister for everything she had ever done. She also wanted to apologize to Terra for breaking her promise and leaving her. Before she passes out into sweet unconsciousness a muffled boom was heard and the guards' scream of surprise faded away.

Terra is shocked at the determination on this man's face. He would love nothing more than to see her tormented, broken, in agony every day. She thought the worst part was; he believed it was justice. Ramon raised the gun at Terra and without any warning fired. None of the Titans dare to close their eyes. Terra waits for a burn through her skin as it pierces her heart or shatters her lung. Instead all she hears is the "whoosh" of air whipping around her face. She sees Ramon fall to the ground clutching his neck as if he can't breathe.

"You are a pathetic person. You are so blinded by your own revenge that you refuse to see what is right in front of you. I'll say this in terms you can understand. Stop chasing Terra. You will never have Terra. I suggest you leave her alone. She is no threat to anyone in this city. Now nod your head if you understand." Ramon gasping for air bobs his head. "Good boy."

The current of red-white wind disappears. Ramon is left gasping for breath and a new target. He vows to get the mystery girl as well as stripping Terra of everyone she holds dear. Raven is surprised to hear car tires on the road as a black motorcycle skids to a halt in front of them. Robin notices that the girl looks like she was expecting him. Dressed in black leather and a red-black riding helmet no one can see the driver's face. Cyborg stares at the bike in awe as the driver flips a switch and the bike gets "wings". The girl hops on the back of the bike shouting over the roar of the engine, "Follow us, if you want to see your friend."

The bike speeds off down the street with the Titans scrambling to keep up. Cyborg would have jumped in his T-car but it was too late now. Starfire carries Robin as Raven makes discs for Terra and Cyborg to ride on. Terra jumps on Beast Boy's back, as he is now a Pterodactyl, and flies next to Raven. The motorcycle driver sprints down the road weaving in and around cars. Ignoring the honks and shouts of annoyance the driver heads for the large lake that surrounds Titan's Tower. Wings extended the bike soars into the sky charging for the only place Terra knew they had to go; the canyon.

The two Tamaran guards are found lying belly-up on the floor of the canyon. Half of their ship appears missing after a serious explosion. The Titans land in the canyon, expecting the worst. The worst happens when out of the shadows behind a group of tall boulders is Blackfire in the arms of the last person they wanted to see; Slade.

Robin charges at the driver and slams his metal staff into him. The girl flips over the bike lands in a "feral" crouch, with a mini tornado whirling around her and Slade. No one asks any questions. Even the crickets and other smaller creatures are silent; hiding in burrows feeling the tension rising in the air. Slade places a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder. She stares at him then waves her fingers in a circle making the tornado disappear. The motorcycle driver burst into flames. It was one of Slade's robots.

"Hello Titans. It's good to see you. I found your friend being beaten by those guards. I didn't think that was appropriate so I did her a favor and stepped in. I assume you've met my new apprentice? I hope she hasn't been too much of a bother for you."

"So all this time you were gathering information on us. Why I am not surprised," Raven says her eyes clouded by suspicion something Slade knows too well. Robin glares at his arch nemesis with pure contempt and rage. Cyborg aims his left arm at Slade ready to fire. Starfire stands with her mouth open unable to move. Beast Boy stares down at the girl as she smiles at his infuriated expression.

"Is this your teacher?" Terra asks breaking the tense awkward feeling in the air. The girl gives another feral smile licking her lips. Slade steps in front of her as if he is holding her back. She doesn't relax her stance but she does stop licking her lips. Starfire recovers from her paralysis and fires a star-bolt in front of him. A gust of turquoise wind deflects the bolt. A mixture of red, and turquoise mirroring her strength and dedication she aims at Starfire.

Raven raises her black shield certain there would be a similar result given what happened last time. The multi-hued wind stops before it reaches Raven's shield. The girl throws a quick sincere apologetic smile before setting back into a cold indifferent look. Slade takes advantage of the situation by clearing his throat.

"I'm sure you're all more than ready to do battle and fight out your differences. I suppose all teens fight to express their emotions; this helps to clear their heads, to keep from doing anything rash. I would like to end any fighting before it starts by saying this. I will give Blackfire back to you, if you will do me a favor."

Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg open their mouths to tell Slade off when Terra steps forward. Raven and Starfire lean forward as if to yank her away from their enemy. Slade smiles again but it is wasted on his armored face. Terra stops when she is right in the middle of the two teams, takes a deep breath, and says "What do you want Slade?"

"I'll give you your friend in exchange for one of you. One of you has to come with me."

The Titans knew that Slade never did anything without thinking it through. They knew this had to be a trick. Why would he want another apprentice, he had crazy wind girl! Cyborg grabs Beast Boy's shoulder trying to keep him from lunging on Slade. Starfire is also hugging Robin hoping she can distract him.

"How long do we have to decide?"

"That depends on one thing Terra. How long do you want your friend to suffer? I am willing to be reasonable considering this has never happened before."

"There is no way we're letting you… I can't believe you would… Do you have any idea what you're talking about?" Robin heard Cyborg stutter but he kept his gaze locked on Slade. Slade's eye widens in a brief moment of surprise when he looks at the girl that has caused so much trouble for the Titans.

"Where are my manners? You are going to introduce yourself aren't you my dear?"

Robin, Cyborg, and Raven feel like gagging hearing that sweet tone it sounds like a conniving step-parent from a fairy tale. Beast Boy is waiting for all the acting and pretense to end so he and his friends can get to saving Blackfire and kicking Slade's butt. To everyone's astonishment Terra steps forward with a trembling hand to shake her forgotten enemy's hand. Beast Boy leaps behind Terra yanks her around his back and growls at Slade.

A sudden burst of red, off-white, turquoise, and a little pink colored wind sweeps Beast Boy off his feet trapping him in a column of air. Starfire and the rest of the Titans prepare to knock this arrogant girl out when they get a flashback to what happened the last time. If she is serious she could kill Beast Boy with two results, one: without touching him and two: they wouldn't be able to get him out beforehand unless they get real fortunate. Slade glances at her and notices the hazel in her eyes; almost in slow motion, is being replaced by a ring of scarlet. It is clear this girl is more than willing and quite overjoyed at the thought of hurting someone she has to. No one fails to see the faint glimmer or shine of silver-blue electricity as it hums to life; shocking our veggie-tofu lover in the process. Terra screams. The Titans gasp. Slade narrows his eye.

Clapping his hands once, twice, three times he pulls out his own metal staff after placing Blackfire on the ground. His presence shifts from amused to irritated. It is not long that she gets the message. What amazes the Titans in particular Raven; is that not once did Slade ever talk to her. He never whispered in her ear, or threatened her out loud. All he did was shift his stance grip a slender metal pole and she's backtracking like a car in reverse.

"What just happened?" Raven asks skeptic "written" all over her face. Slade pays no attention to her and is now glaring at his apprentice. She releases Beast Boy who falls on his back gasping for breath. Slade has his staff raised and even though no one likes her they don't want to see her get beat by Slade. He swings his staff, but just when Raven's powers could push her out of the way; she bows her head to the side exposing her vulnerable neck. Slade knocks her down yet it isn't hard enough to cause permanent damage.

"Forgive me sensei. I was not thinking. I promise never to go against your wishes again. It is not my place to question you."

"Who else are you going to apologize to, my dear?"

"Please forgive me Titans. I had no intention of killing Beast Boy. I felt threatened by him to be honest. I thought he would attack my sensei and that is a risk I am not willing to take. Please forgive my earlier comments. I didn't mean anything. I thought my message would be more effective under certain conditions."

"Oh you mean like scaring the crap out of us? And cutting off our air supply? Threatening our friends with weird cryptic whispers? Did I forget anything?" Beast Boy shouts in anger. Raven offers her hand on his shoulder hoping to calm him down. Before the others could reply Slade shocks them all by having the still unnamed girl hand Blackfire to her sister. A strange glow enters his eye like he knows something is going to happen, yet of course Slade being Slade he won't share it until he feels like it.

"I believe we have caused enough confusion for the day. We would like to leave in peace now if you don't mind Titans?"

"I won't forget this Slade. I know you will remember what happened here. We'll be waiting for your next move. Oh and just so you know, Terra… doesn't have her… powers anymore; so don't you dare go after her!" Beast Boy shouts as his friends prepare to fight to keep Blackfire and Terra safe.

"Why Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Starfire I'm hurt. To think after everything we've been through you'd think I would stoop that low to hurt an innocent girl. Terra is more than safe from me or my little dear here. As long as she stays away from you for… about the rest of her life… and manages to keep that psycho officer Ramon off her back. I wouldn't dream of harming a hair on her pretty head. Say good-bye to your… puppets was it?"

"Yes, good-bye my puppet friends and my name… is Kiara."

"Wait I have a question!" Terra cries to catch their attention. When they turn towards her Terra continues. "Were you the man in the suit that claimed to be my uncle? Were you the one who gave Kiara her memories?"

Kiara stares at Terra her smile reveals fangs and a ring of scarlet returns. Raven is the first one to sense the change and shields her friends leaving herself exposed. Slade gives a quiet chuckle. Kiara relaxes as her fangs retreat as does the scarlet from her eyes.

"I was so hoping you wouldn't figure that out. You are a smart girl Terra. Oh I am certain Robin also caught on quick. To answer your first question yes I was there. I thought it would be a change in heart to offer my silent "get well" wishes. I left the hospital to find Kiara being chased by a gang of boys all fighting over some meager scraps of food on the same day. I saved her ready to take her in, but by the time I looked she was gone. To answer your second question, Kiara knows more about me than anyone else here. I don't know why or how it happened.

"My guess is, her overwhelming need to feel secure and have some sense of peace, coupled with the fact she was ambushed by three brusque men after meeting you; I suppose she was looking for comfort. I'm not complaining, but just to let you know Kiara and Raven have quite a lot more in common than you all think. We'll see you all soon, good-bye Titans."

His speech done he fades into the shadows with a still apologetic Kiara right next to him. Blackfire says something that makes everyone laughs,

"How does he do that?"


	8. Chapter 7: Training

**Here is a quick heads-up. There will be a few, I guess, arcs you could call them where the rest of the Titans do not show up or they only come in at random. This is a chapter that focuses on Kiara and Slade. Hope you like and let me know if it doesn't make sense! Thanks again! :)**

Chapter 7: Training

Kiara was not happy. She had blown her cover, revealed her teacher, and may have said more than she should with her little speech. What was up with the fangs and scarlet ring in her eyes? That had never happened before. However, Sensei tells everyone how they met; it would not end well for her in training today. She could feel his tension over the ordeal emanating off of him in bursts. Her lip quivers in fear, the last thing she wanted to do was go back to that place.

"Well dear student of mine. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No Sensei." Slade grips her chin forcing her to look him in the eye. He stays like that for several seconds. Kiara has no choice but to stare back at him. His eye narrows for a brief second before he composes himself and sighing he drops her chin. Kiara is too tense to relax she knew her training session would be akin to falling in a volcano and then being thrown into an Arctic ocean. Slade gestures to the steep hill that stretches up to a flat slope that leads to a near fatal drop off a cliff. Kiara closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and begins climbing.

The climbing itself is not the terrible part. All she has to do is walk up the hill. What makes Kiara cringe on the inside is the top of the hill. Slade's personality could be considered border-line paranoia with all the booby traps, hidden entrances, and security cameras around just the "front door". She has no idea what would be on the inside of this mountain "fortress". Knowing that Sensei was watching her every move made her anxious and excited at the same time. This is what Kiara wanted so now she had to follow through.

When they make it to the top of the hill Kiara is stunned by the beauty of the natural surroundings. She could imagine flying through the canyons, forests, and over the lakes.

Kiara was brought out of her daydreams when she was able to look around the tree covered field. For a moment Kiara wondered where the entrance is. She found out after stepping on a flat stone and the floor caved in from under her foot. Holding in a yelp of shock she slid down the twisting metal slide. Through the final inches she is plopped onto the hard concrete. She brushes off dirt and dust. Expecting to hear a similar thud from her Sensei instead she is blinded by lights.

Forced to squint against the glare she is not expecting to be surrounded by at least 25 metal robots.

"Well this is a surprise."

A spot light shines on a "throne-like" chair in the center of the room and there is Slade. Kiara stares at his expression as a swirl of emotionless white and red for strength whipped around his face. In Kiara's mind this meant I am in for a world of pain. This thought is confirmed when he snaps his fingers and his robots charge. Kiara relaxed her muscles as well as she could while trying to look scared. Slade was not fooled but one of his robots backed away wary of an oncoming attack. In truth he should have been watching for flying objects.

Another robot had been flipped over Kiara's head and was sent flying into the 'retreating' robot. They get slammed into the pipes hidden behind the 'throne' where Slade was sitting. Three robots decided to jump her and corner her. Kiara spun around using a brown (maturity) and orange (mischievous) gust. The robots are knocked off their feet and Kiara manages to grab one staff they were holding. Kiara who had not moved from her spot sprints toward the nearest robot twirling her staff over her head. The robot aims a gun at her head to which Kiara deflects some of bullets by spinning the staff in front of her.

The gun-slinging robot continues to fire. Kiara leaps in the air hoping to slam her staff in its head. The plan was foiled by an incoming net from one of the 10 or more robots down below. Kiara yelps as she falls to the ground in a hard thud!

"My dear you should pay better attention to your surroundings. I know you can sense auras now use them."

Kiara closed her eyes to concentrate on her breathing. Opening her eyes she saw the robots covered in a white wind which meant they had no emotions. Kiara had to rethink her original plan of exploiting whatever emotions they had. Now she was going to have to content with mechanical versions of her Sensei. Most people would have given up but Kiara is determined to prove to Slade that he didn't make a mistake. A blade of red (confidence) turquoise (dedication) and red-violet (mystery) cuts through the net. The blade becomes curved as she focuses on the ends of the staff.

Slade is surprised by the different colors but he has no idea what they mean. Kiara seems to have gotten a confidence boost. Whenever a robot makes the mistake of turning its back it gets blown away by a colorful gust. Kiara spins, ducks, and swings her staff like a professional. One robot grabs her staff and tries to yank it away. Kiara lets it slip through her fingers and twists her arms on the end. The robot slams the staff on the ground. She cushions the fall with wind and a split. In a quick round-house kick she knocks the robot on its butt. Another robot aims a gun at her back and fires. Kiara leans over to the left dodging the bullet and it hits another robot.

In another round-house kick she stands up. Two robots come at her from the side. Kiara drops to her knees and jabs her staff into the robots kneecaps. Unstable the robots bend on their knees and Kiara swings her staff like a lumberjack. The last two robots go flying into the dense pipelines behind her. She pants gripping her staff, she swings feeling a hand on her shoulder. Slade deflects the blow and punches her in the stomach. Kiara doubles over in pain coughing.

"That was well done. However that was just a warm-up. I'll let you see your room and give you a tour and then I'll meet you back here in an hour. One piece of advice you should expect the unexpected." Slade is kind enough to help her to feet.

Kiara coughs again afraid to look her Sensei in the eye. Slade grips her chin and forces her to look him in the eye. Kiara sees the familiar white (emotionless color) and red (strength). She is surprised to see red-violet (mystery or intuition), turquoise (dedication), a flash of yellow (happy) and orange (mischievous). Slade pokes her in the head and points to the staff on the ground. Kiara has a swirl of cream (weary) and blue-green (weak in her current situation physical pain) whipping her hair. Taking one deep breath she clears her mind of all fears and anxieties now content to wait.

Slade reaches behind his back and pulls out a long slender metal pole. Kiara is plagued by an onslaught of memories and emotions most of them when Sensei was training Robin. Kiara saw the images from his eyes and she marveled at his complex emotional display as he "trained" with the young crime-fighter. She wants to understand why Robin hates her teacher so much or why Terra had been so eager to stay. Slade is amused watching the play of emotions on his student's face he knew that showing this staff would bring back memories.

Slade wants this to happen. If Kiara is going to survive the next hour she has to show him one: she can adapt to uncertain situations, and two: how will she deal with an emotional shock something that his memories could not prepare her for. He swings his staff on her injured right shoulder she flinches but he continues to swing. Kiara ducks under the blow with a shoulder roll to avoid him kicking her with his leg which he does. She grabs his leg and uses it to push herself up in the air. She didn't use her wind to knock him off his feet but instead backs away cream whirling around her and yet there is a brief splash of turquoise. (End 12/12/10)

With a wicked smirk that makes his eye curl up he charges at her. Kiara backpedals as fast as her feet can go, Sensei matching every step. He crosses the staff in front of him like a person in a canoe. When Kiara thinks she can't go any further she drops to her knees. Slade swings the staff rolling Kiara over and over. Kiara tries to stand but wobbles and falls. Slade strolls up to the battered and bruised girl like he was walking through a park. He grabs her shoulder and yanks her to her feet. Dazed and confused Kiara's knees give out and her head falls on Slade's stomach.

"Sir, if I may? I believe the young girl has done satisfactory for her first day of training would you not agree? So please let her rest tomorrow and she will come back more vivacious and eager than ever." Slade grips the gold handle of a black door to reveal an olive green bed, maple drawers; a light pink rug at the foot of the bed, beige walk-in-closet, and cream colored walls.

"I am not going to work my one apprentice into the ground my old friend. I must admit I am growing fond of her "duckling" like attitude it amuses me. I forgot she may have most of my memories she doesn't know everything. I will show her to her room and let her rest for the day, but after that I'm going to get serious," Slade explains while placing the exhausted teen under the matching olive green sheets and covers; before patting her head and turning to face his old friend.

A gray-haired elder gentleman in a dark navy suit and glasses gives a grin, flashing white teeth. The elder walks to the closet pulling out an old fashioned stereo and a Rascal Flatts CD and plays the song "Holes" and before Slade can say anything he clears his throat.

"Remember Wilson sir, no matter how many robots you build or how much you torment the young Titans you must never forget this." Slade steps up to the older gentleman and stares him right in the eyes giving a glare that would make the Joker proud. The older gentleman stares back without flinching and continues, "You are and always will be lonely unless you let someone in. I think you should start with the young lady. She has a strong heart even I can see that, so don't let your pride destroy this… second chance you've been given. I doubt you'll get another one."


	9. Chapter 8: Surprise!

**This is Chapter 8. We are going back to the Teen Titans here. I want to let the readers know that I do have more chapters at home, like up to ch 19. If you like the story and want to read more please let me know. Okay enough about me on with the story :)**

Chapter 8: Surprise

This was turning out to be a strange day. First Terra provides the breakthrough solution to Blackfire's shackle dilemma that was so simple no one knows why they didn't think of earlier. Second the day at the beach turns into a disaster with Blackfire getting kidnapped and the return of the mystery girl. Third the last person they expected saves Blackfire, but promises that one of the Titans is now in Slade's debt; not someone you want to be indebted to. To top it all off Blackfire has just revealed that she was banished from Tamaran and the only person who can either let her back or allow her to stay on Earth is the same one who exiled her. Yes this day has taken a turn for the worst.

"So who else never wants to go to the beach again?" Beast Boy asks wringing out his damp hair.

"Not now man, I'm kind of not in the mood."

Cyborg stares at the canyon lost in thought. Starfire and Raven still in their bathing suits are trying to mediate while Blackfire sleeps on the dusty earth using a rock as a pillow. Star gives up after a few minutes and sits by her sister too concerned to "find her center or clear her mind".

Robin paces the edge of the canyon as Terra follows with her eyes. An air of tension has clouded the bubble of happiness the Titans were surrounded in earlier. Now all they felt was a sense of foreboding and impatience towards Slade's last words, 'one of you must come with me.' There is no doubt in anyone's mind that he won't be satisfied with just one day it was for keeps. The question was what did he want and who would have the unfortunate task of staying with him?

Terra walks over to Beast Boy leaning on his shoulder. He places a hand over hers and leans his head on top of Terra's head. Beast Boy gives a soft growl sweeping Terra off her feet and sitting her in his lap; she doesn't object but instead cuddles next to him. Robin holds Starfire's hand glancing at the sun reflecting off the reddish-brown rocks. With eyes closed Raven breaks the silence, "What are we gonna do now?"

Robin clears his throat and still holding Starfire's hand he replies, "What we do best. Chill out and have fun. There's no point in worrying about what he's going to do. If we do it'll drive us crazy, so how about we change things up and go out to eat. How about a nice restaurant we can sit, relax, and talk like normal teenagers not crime fighters anticipating our enemy's next move."

Cyborg and Beast Boy smile and then laugh as they hear Raven's and Blackfire's stomachs growl. Blackfire mumbles about chocolate cake and strawberry cheesecake that gives Robin a great idea. Raven gives a tiny smile to which Terra gives a thumb up. The first thing on the agenda is to change clothes and then on to… it's a surprise!

Robin is in the lead as the sun shines in their faces. Starfire is still holding his hand and Terra hasn't let go of Beast Boy's hand yet. Raven notices the wistful almost jealous look Blackfire gives her sister, but she is quick to hide it. Cyborg with a long sigh climbs into the T-car with Blackfire, and Terra riding Beast Boy's back towards home. They walk into their enormous living room with the wide windows allows everyone a beautiful view of the sunset.

"I don't know about you guys and gals but I feel like freshening up before dinner. I'm gonna take a shower and change into something a bit more comfortable, anybody care to join me?" Robin asks heading for his room. Cyborg follows mumbling about monkey suits, aka a suit, and so is Beast Boy. Terra felt tempted for a moment to go with him to give advice. She thought better of it at the last minute however she can't help blushing at the thought.

The ride home was uneventful. An enjoyable silence fell over everyone. Perhaps it was the knowledge that there was no point in worrying over…Slade. It made us feel better to know that we could do something fun for once. Blackfire felt a little out of place; here she is sitting in the living room of her sister's house, watching Terra play with Beast boy's ears, while Raven drinks her herbal tea, and Cyborg mumbles about a "monkey suit". Robin strolled through the sliding doors toward their bedrooms and didn't come back out for a while. Cyborg looked like he was about to fish him out when Robin came back.

Starfire giggled and Raven burned her tongue on her tea. Beast boy had a strange glow on his face and Terra just looked sheepish, as if someone was going to ask her to dance. Cyborg smacked Robin on the back and began laughing. Blackfire couldn't take the suspense anymore so she asked, "Robin why are you all dressed up? Are you going out somewhere?"

"Thanks for asking Blackfire. As a matter of fact, we are all going out to dinner. I won't spoil where we're going but I thought it would be nice to dress up a little. It's not like this is the… prom. You don't have to do this, but I admit it feels…good."

Raven sipped her tea a moment before clearing her throat. "I have a question. Where are Blackfire, Terra, and I going to get clothes? We don't have anything even close to formal wear. I don't think Blackfire will want to share with Star. So how are we supposed to get these "informal" going-out clothes?"

Robin smiled and handed Star a card. Star stared at the card for a minute before getting a huge grin. Blackfire and Raven looked quite nervous. Terra looked excited and Beast boy seemed about to dance right now. Cyborg sighed not particularly happy about this but not against either. He just wondered if a store made suits for someone his size.

"Sister there is no need to despair. Robin has provided us with a great gift. This is… a… card to hold the money with. What is this called again?"

"You mean you guys have credit cards?! How did you get that credit card?" Terra exclaimed. Robin grinned while Beast Boy jumped up and ran to his room. By the time he came back Terra gasped. He was in a forest green jacket, a white shirt underneath, and black pants with shoes that matched his shirt. Raven was not surprised his hair still looked spiky even after he tried brushing it down. Starfire flew into her room dragging Blackfire behind her. Raven shook her head.

"Well it looks like we are going shopping. I hope they have something in my color."

"Raven I'm sure you'll look fine. Maybe Star has something her sister can use, but I'm worried about me. I doubt I'll find anything to match…him. He looks so handsome! I think a nice light blue or even a light teal would be nice. Raven you could wear a skirt. I can see you in a long skirt, midnight or almost navy blue with a beautiful sapphire blouse that reminds you of a night sky full of stars…" Terra continued but Raven had kind of tuned her out. Starfire came out in a long gown, shimmering silver that looked like crystal, with light rosy pink curling 'S's across her top and an aqua blue shawl over her shoulders.

Robin was also in a suit. He had a short black jacket on that didn't reach his waist. His shirt was toned down beige, and his pants had stripes of silver running through the black background. Blackfire was also in a gown. Her long hair was curled off to the side, so it fell to the side of her face. The back of her hair was pulled up in a bun. Her gown was shorter than Star's only going up to her knees. The top of her gown had a v-shaped neck in a deep burgundy; with a pattern which reminds her of flames. The bottom of her gown had swirls of a peaceful "breeze" in a cool green; that almost looks like teal.

The boys' mouths hung open. Star and Blackfire looked like models. Cyborg wondered what Rave would look like in a gown. Beast boy stopped himself from drooling by thinking of Control Freak in a pink tutu. That thought had him cracking up. Raven gave a small chuckle. Beast boy always did know how to laugh at the most random moments. Beast boy managed to tell the joke and the rest of the boys soon started laughing. Terra looked at Blackfire who shrugged.

Robin calmed down to tell Cyborg, Raven and Terra where they could get some "dresses" for the evening. Cyborg muttered about monkey suits and Raven looked anxious.

"Don't worry Raven. It will be over before you know it. Besides think how pretty you'll look in a gown. Who knows you may want to wear it again?"

"Blackfire there is no way I'll wear this again, so I don't see the point of buying it. Why waste Robin's hard earned money? Besides I can't dance," Raven answered with a sigh. Robin chuckled once, "to be honest that's not the only card. There's one for each of us; with our bank account. The mayor wanted to thank us for saving the city so much, by giving us credit cards. I'm not sure if we have to pay them back, and I wanted to save them for a special occasion."

"Okay I get it. I'm not gonna like it but I guess it wouldn't hurt too much. One question how are we supposed to keep the food off our pretty dresses and suits? I thought the whole point was that we wanted to use them again?" Raven asked with a slight smile on her face.


	10. Chapter 9: A Night Out

**Before I begin I had to send a heartfelt and most appreciative shout out to Crystalzap and Leaf Ranger for being so kind to leave reviews for me. I also want to thank all the people that decided to follow this story. Now I feel much better about updating more chapters!  
Thank you all so much! Here is another chapter for The Truth hope you like it! Please R&R :) :) :)  
**

Chapter 9: A Night Out

The cool night air blew in the friends' faces. Although most of them still didn't know where they were going. Raven and Terra couldn't help fiddling with their outfits. Raven was in a dark gray long skirt completed with her violet blouse and a matching choker that almost looked like a necklace. Terra's gown was mid-length; a mix of summer apricot and a shimmery gold; her high heel shoes matched as well. Once again the boys had to distract themselves from how the girls were dressed.

Everyone's suspense increased as Robin pulled up to a classy looking restaurant. The aroma of delicious foods drifted on a cool breeze; making everyone's mouths water. Outside small crowds of eager couples and friends stood ready for a good time. With Robin, Cyborg, and Beast boy escorting Star and her sister, Raven and Terra inside the restaurant a waiter took them to a booth and a table and chairs. Terra was surprised to see the waiter remove a reserved sign from the front. The boys held out chairs for the girls. Another waiter walked up a big smile on his face. The second waiter handed out menus and placed five more on the table.

"Would like to start off with some drinks ladies and gentlemen?"

"Well what do you think?" Robin asks glancing at his friends. Starfire and Terra blush, Raven gave a quick nod; Blackfire gives a wide grin, while Cyborg and Beast boy stare at the menu for a few seconds in awe. All the Titans bob their heads up and down. "Well I would like a diet Pepsi."

"Can I have a glass of…um do you have any soy milk? Or I guess I can have a glass of water?"

"Beast boy sir, we do have milk substitutes and a full range of vegetarian dishes. So to answer your question yes we have soy milk. And we've been told that Miss Raven prefers herbal tea? We can give you both separate menus to suite your needs. Our deepest wish is that you will return soon; no need to worry about the tab- this meal is compliments of the mayor of Jump City and our own local chef. Does this answer any questions you may have?"

Cyborg and Beast boy gasped with delight as they had a chance to see the menu. Raven picked up her menu and gave a small smile. Terra squealed for a second making Blackfire blush. Robin held Starfire's hand under the table making her blush as well. The sound of high heels and padded shoes heading in their direction made them all turn.

"It's great to see you guys again! I was hoping we would get the chance to see you before the next Ice Age. Mind if we join you; we brought our appetites."

The girl had her usual hair puffs on the side of her head; hanging down and in curls for once. Her outfit was a golden yellow swirling blouse with a black skirt halfway down her knees. Her black and silver high heels matched her dangling crystal earrings and bracelet. A slender boy in a deep sea blue suit and brown shoes walked up behind her, a wide grin on his face. Another slender boy who looked almost like Robin's twin had a tan-red shirt, with a surprising orange-brown jacket and pants. The last two boys were in matching red and white suits; unfortunate but they were unable to find suites so they were left with their hero outfits.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Terra. Who are you?"

"I'm Bumblebee," the Black girl said with a big smile. "This is Aqua lad, Menos and Mas, and last but not least Speedy. We are Titans East. Robin invited us to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner and we couldn't resist. By the way we heard about…your accident. I'm really sorry and I wish there was something we could do. Perhaps the best thing to do is just be your friend Terra. Do you mind introducing us to the dark beauty sitting next to you? She's also a new face in town."

Blackfire was not sure what to do with an intro like that. It seems Robin and the rest of the Titans didn't mind telling friends what happened with them and vice versa. Beast boy gave Speedy a stern glare, while Cyborg and the Twins chit-chatted thanks to a translator shaped in the clever disguise of a bow tie. Raven and Robin seemed to be catching up on Atlantis with Aqua lad. Bumblebee was still waiting on an answer from her so she cleared her throat, "I'm Blackfire and I'm Starfire's older sister. Our previous relationship was on the rocks but thanks to a certain blonde I'd like to hope it is at the least on the mend?"

"Oh sister our relationship has seen the bad weathering in the sky but I believe we will be closer than ever. Please friends may we join you in this buffet of the feast?"

"Bad weather in the sky? Star what are you talking about?" Terra and Aqua lad ask in unison. Beast boy chuckles saying, she means 'stormy relationship' but it's getting better. Now can we go eat? I'm anxious to hit the salad bar."

"Well our waiter left to get drinks and he'll have to take yours too, so how about we catch up and then hit the buffet? I hope Raven will be willing to get more than just tea tonight. It's one of the reasons why I wanted to come, to give us the chance to see old friends and try something new." The waiter happened to just finish talking with another couple before coming over pen in hand ready to write down drinks. Everyone got something simple and then mouths began to water.

Once the drinks were passed around Menos and Mas offer to take the girls, meaning Star; her sister, and Terra to the buffet. Robin looked a little annoyed that the Spanish speed twins had beat him to the punch but Star waited for him. Beast boy went with Terra, Bumblebee with Cyborg; the twins with Blackfire, and Raven with Aqua lad and Speedy.

All in all the night was great. Beast boy avoided the meat and Cyborg and Bee had a hearty plate of soul food goodness. Robin and Star started off light with a salad topped with fresh fruit although Star's salad got weird with the mustard, pickles, mushrooms, and a drizzle of boysenberry jam. Terra tried a little and she didn't like it. Aqua lad got a variety of fish and sushi which was one of his favorites. Raven couldn't help but notice the intense stares Speedy gave Terra whenever she wasn't looking at him. She also noticed Beast boy's disapproving stare that grew more and more suspicious. Menos and Mas were delighted with home comforts of a wide range of Hispanic dishes from a little bit of everywhere.

Conversations flowed in and out of each other. No one was in a rush. There was nothing to worry about tonight. Treasure the time to enjoy the company of good friends and great food. Before they knew it; time for dessert. The head chef came out in person to suggest some of her best desserts like: an assorted assembly line of cheesecakes, dozens of pies, and of course the crowd favorite all kinds of homemade cakes; not to mention ice cream.

"So Terra I heard that you've lost your memory. I feel for you I really do. A real shame you don't remember all the good times we had. Considering your track record with villains do you think it wise to…endanger your "new so-called" friends just because of a little long-term memory lost? I mean it would break your heart if you got them back only for an evil to befall them, especially Blackfire. People like you don't change your colors over night. The way I see it once a villain always a villain right Terra."

Raven and Bumblebee's conversation was cut short when a loud growl and a shocked gasp filled the circle of friends. Beast boy had just shoved the cream off a Boston cream pie right in Speedy's face. Robin had a piece of blueberry cobbler stuck in his mouth and Star had cherry cheesecake all over her mouth and nose. Cyborg and Aqua lad both had chocolate on their faces while Menos and Mas enjoyed a nice traditional Mexican cake. Other couples and families looked on in shock and horror. It was clear something was wrong; very, very, wrong.

"Take that back," Beast boy growled his fangs exposed. Terra looked to Blackfire desperate for reassurance. All she could do was shrug. She had no idea what set B.B. off like this; Speedy had been whispering after all. Speedy wiped off his face and flicked some of his dessert- a hot fudge sundae in Beast boy's face. This started a food fight but there was little funny about this fight. Robin realized almost too late this was too serious. These boys were close to blows and Terra and Blackfire were in the middle. Why did Speedy have to ruin the evening like this? What could make him so angry; when no one had done anything wrong…?


	11. Ch 10: After Dinner Diaster

**I made it to ch. 10. Yay! I still do not own the Teen Titans. Hope you like it, and please R&R :)**

Chapter 10: After Diner Disaster

"Guys what is going on here? We are supposed to be having fun not trashing our clothes in a silly food fight. A food fight that is turning into a real fight…Robin, Bee, Rave, any ideas" Cyborg asked after ducking his head from flying ice cream and chunks of pie. The girls shook their heads until Starfire put her hands in front of the bickering boys; hands glowing and sighed.

"Friends must we fight? This is supposed to be a night of celebration and relaxing. Now because of misused and misspoken words you have damaged your formal wear, made a mess of our table, and embarrassed all your friends. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Beast boy growled again before getting out of his chair; jerking his head to the nearest door, and storming out the room. The waiters came in a rush to apologize; not to worry about the mess which Menos and Mas were already trying to clean up. Raven shuddered the hostility coming off those two was like a thick cloud. If the wrong word was said it would turn into a fight. After packing up the rest of their dinner and dessert for home; the Titans rushed outside.

Speedy had his bow and arrows ready and Beast boy was a grizzly bear. Hurt by the turn of events Terra attempted to get to the bottom of this by asking questions however they fell on deaf ears. Robin pulled out his metal staff; twirling it once hoping with all his might to avoid a fight. Cyborg, Bumblebee, and Aqua lad stood in front of Speedy, while Robin, Star, and Raven stood in front of Beast boy. Menos, Mas, Blackfire and Terra watched from the sidelines.

"Starfire you asked me what do I have to say for myself? Well, it would be this I refuse to allow this witch to deceive my good friends and I girl I still care a lot about. Even if I think her new boyfriend is not good enough for her. So why don't you tell us B.F what it is you want. I'm sure we can be accommodating within reason of course." Blackfire shook her head back and forth. She did not want to believe what she thought Speedy was saying was true. She knew it was not but if they believed him she may never make things right with Star ever again, oh and Terra would never forgive her either.

"I don't know what you're thinking Senior Speedy, but you sound very loco. Can we please talk about this as amigos? Before someone gets hurt."

Speedy did not look like he was in the mood for talking. Ignoring everyone's protests and suggestions he fired two arrows: one headed for Blackfire and the other for Beast boy. Before either arrow hit its targets a purple gust of wind blocked each. Then a burst of red (confidence), red-violet (intuition), brown (responsibility) and silver (sincerity) surrounded them. When the mini-tornado disappeared stood a girl who was familiar and yet not familiar. Her short light pink hair and hazel blue-violet rimmed eyes with a mischievous light is recognizable.

However had her skin always been so dark? She looked as if she spent too much time in the sun and yet it looked natural somehow, but how could no one have noticed her darker skin? Her outfit looked just like Terra's when she was with Slade, but this one had light pink and silver mixed in. Speedy launched a heat seeking arrow at her which she did not dodge. He expected to see a charred suit but instead he saw a thin bright colored chain attached to the end of a metal ball. His heat seeking arrow came streaming past his head before she flicked her wrist; caused a burst of brown air to send it off course; before shredding it in a gust of off-white (currently annoyed).

"You know I was all set to observe your dinner. See if I could convince Sensei to come one day and you and your ego had to ruin everything. Thank you Speedy! Now I may never get Sensei to come! Anyway, I happened to be in the neighborhood and decided to stop by. I do not appreciate what you said about Blackfire being a witch and Terra is not going to betray anybody. I don't care if she never remembers anything; this is what she will remember and contrary to popular belief I don't want them to be bad memories. So how about we talk this over and no I did not steal anything; I really was in the neighborhood. So let's talk."

Speedy is tired of playing games and started firing arrow after arrow. Kiara with a smirk on her face taunting him all the while. Bumblebee and the rest of Titans East did not know what to think. Speedy has never acted this way, so cold, so uncaring and who in the name of pizza is this crazy gal chatting about puppets?!

"Yeah we had the same look the day we met her. We have no idea why she is so obsessed with puppets. Unfortunate for us she's Slade's new apprentice and she is crazy about him. I'm not sure if we can trust her story about being in the neighborhood, however she hasn't caused too much trouble yet," Cyborg commented wincing when an arrow got too close and blew up. Terra screamed and Blackfire dove to get her out of the way. Robin was getting ready to tell his friends to stop him from blowing up the restaurant; when a storm of arrows surrounds everyone.

"Everybody move! Move it now!" Bumblebee and Robin shout together. Beast boy gets caught in the blast as does Raven, Aqua lad, and of course Kiara. A huge whirlwind of multi-colors makes everyone gasp for breath for a moment. Raven is the first one to see through the smoke and she is stunned. Standing in the haze of smoke is a glowing rainbow girl with scarlet pupils surrounded by hazel. The whirlwind blasts all her friends away from the Cheesecake Factory; on top of buildings dazed and confused. Raven levitates to the top of a nearby building anxious for a glimpse of her friends.

A huge sigh of relief is replaced with a shocked gasp. The air is filled with pain-filled cries, shouts of anger, taunts and sharp cracks of a ball and chain followed by explosions. A loud roar filled the air when Raven saw Beast boy as a Raptor; leaping across the buildings to crash into Speedy before getting yanked back by Kiara as an ice arrow narrowly misses him.

This did not make any sense. Speedy should not be this angry. Their dinner was ruined. Customers should not be running out of the restaurant screaming in fear. The strange puppet girl shouldn't have found them. And she shouldn't be engaged in a heated battle with Speedy and Beast Boy. Now that we have considered all the things that should not be happening what are we going to do now that they are happening?

"You don't deserve her! You tofu-loving, pointy eared, no comedic talent freak! She is mine!" More arrows with various effects rain down on said green boy who dodges and charges at the bow-boy with a protective anger. The puppet-girl smirked before throwing her rainbow colored ball of metal at the wrestling boys enjoying Speedy's shriek of pain. Robin called to his team to attempt to break them up. However, this did not go as planned; in fact it got worse.

"Leave her alone! She lost her memories she doesn't remember you," Beast Boy argued but he was interrupted by gusts of wind throwing him off balance. He considered turning on the ball-and-chain wielder; until he realized this girl, Kiara, was not fighting him. In reality her multi-hued gusts of wind were blowing him out of the way, as if she was trying to help him without making it obvious she was. This whole situation was incredible in its confusion. Speedy continued to throw arrows ignoring his team-mates pleas to stop. Beast Boy recognized the scent of Raven, Terra, and Cyborg- they were the closest to him.

"This has got to stop! Speedy, Beast Boy is our friend. There is no reason to attack him" Bumblebee was interrupted when a trash can came hurtling toward her forcing her to duck. The projectile missed but it did knock the wind out of Aqua lad. Blackfire charged the enraged teen, her hands glowing purple prepared to strike. Beast Boy dragged Speedy kicking and shouting to the ground as a tiger- growling in anger. Speedy rolled a smoke bomb under him, so when it exploded Beast Boy was forced to let go. For a moment everyone thought the fight was over until they heard a scream.

Speedy had Terra in a choke hold over a building standing in front of Blackfire; frozen in ice from the neck down. Kiara was growling and hissing in rage at the boy. All the Titans froze in horror. If he dropped her there was no promise one of them could catch her before she hit the ground. Instead of dropping her he smashed his lips onto hers. Terra struggled against the kiss. Speedy was not happy with her response and kissed her deeper. Terra bit his tongue to get him to stop. Speedy's eyes glowed with rage and Kiara blew a gust of violet (friendship), red (strength) and white (negative emotions- current feeling: destruction) at the boy. The gust sliced at Speedy's clothes but he refused to let Terra go.

Blackfire felt so helpless. Kiara was surprised when the gust did not blow him off the roof and leave Terra floating on warm air. Speedy smirked before throwing another smoke bomb. Everyone was puzzled that is until they saw him with an automated crossbow in his hands. No one else could tell, but from the sour scent in the air- Kiara, Terra, Cyborg and Blackfire knew what that smell was. It was poison! Poison aimed right at Beast Boy and then Blackfire, and at last Kiara. Robin and Bumblebee were about to call out when he fired.

Beast Boy shifted into an eagle and flew out of the way; not before grabbing the end of an arrow holding it like a sword. The second arrow hit Blackfire in the stomach the melting ice spreading the poison all over her body- paralyzing her. The last arrow seemed to miss but then Kiara shrieked in pain. Raven gasped in disbelief. The arrow appeared to have missed her, so why was Kiara on her hands and knees glaring death at him? The answer came when a dark colored rainbow surrounded her and they all felt the pressure of her aura.

"What in the world is going here ya'll? Is that crazy puppet girl doing this? Raven do you have any idea what is happening?" Cyborg asked while shielding his eyes from the dust swirling around her.

"Well Cyborg do you remember what happened when I got real mad? Remember the black tendrils I used. Speedy has just pushed a girl with my possible anger issues into a corner. He is going to be in a world of hurt." The surge of wind died down leaving hazel slit eyed girl with glowing blue-violet in the background- that looked like a mix between eagle and angry cat's eyes. What had everyone speechless was the matching at least 10 foot-span wings on the back of her shoulders.

"Oh little boy you have no idea who you're dealing with." Her answering call sounded like the call of an eagle or an owl after seeing a predator about to eat one of its chicks. The wings seemed to glow in the moonlight. However, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Speedy noticed something odd. Every now and then her wings would shift color. They had a rainbow effect, but it didn't stay that way; it looked like those backgrounds for reflective trading cards almost. The most disturbing thing Raven noticed aside from the fact her friend B.F. was still paralyzed; the color of her wings matched the faint aura surrounding her now. This aura was not pleasant and not friendly.

A quiet chuckle filled the silence afterwards then a crumbling sound was heard. Beast Boy was still a tiger and his instincts warned him-"danger to pack!" "My pack is in danger!" Kiara picked up this as well but she saw Speedy as more of an individual threat to her, so she like Beast Boy felt the need to defend herself.

"Now shall we dance?" Kiara soared into the air throwing and retracting her chain over and over again. Beast Boy's animal instincts kicked in and Speedy was soon overwhelmed. Once in awhile Robin, Aqua lad or Cyborg would try to help but discovered this only ticked them off so they had no choice but to back off. Raven and Starfire were able to get to Blackfire and Bumblebee grabbed Terra frozen in shock near the edge of the building.

"I had made a decision" Robin announced making everyone stare at him. "We have to get them out of here. We have to do it before they hurt someone. It won't be easy but we have to try. Are you with me?" Greeted with smiles he hops on the R-cycle and Cyborg jumps in the T-car. Aqua lad rides water streams, Raven and Bumblebee fly, Menos and Mas, and Star, Blackfire and Terra hop in the T-car. They speed after the fighting trio heading for…Titans Tower.


	12. Ch 11: Transformation

**Hi fan-fic readers! It's nekotenshi-hime again and i have a new chapter. I do not own the Teen Titans, but it would be so awesome to own a show like it, don't you think? Anyway i'll stop now so you can read. Please enjoy and let me know what you think, Please? :) :)**

Chapter 11: Transformation

Kiara felt the warm and cool updrafts as she soared to the top of Titans Tower. The surge of power from her new wings gave her a giddy feeling. She had never felt so confident even training with Sensei did not feel this good. No she was not thinking she was invincible. She felt great to know the strength in each individual wing, her own currents of Aura surrounding her, and the satisfaction of hurting the "annoying arrow-boy". Fighting Beast Boy as various animals most of them predators added a mix of emotions Kiara could not place. A wave of euphoria mixed with a challenge and surging confidence/strength- a potent combo indeed.

The rest of Titans East and the original Titans could only hope and pray someone would stop this fight soon. It had gotten out of hand fast and the thought of having to knock their friends out to deal with the crazy puppet girl that now has wings was not appealing. Before they could land however they are blow off course by an explosion.

"No!" The Titans shout in despair. As the dust settles four figures are revealed. Two are recognized as Speedy and Beast boy. The other is Kiara but all eyes widen in shock as she falls forward. In slow motion her hands turn to talons, her shoes are torn by extending claws. Light pink hair covers her body melting and shifting into shimmering feathers.

The strangest part was her back legs seemed to morph into fur and she grew a tail. A yellow-gold beak morphed onto her face. Her pink hair and mocha brown skin was now a shimmering mix of rainbow colors. Her arms now transformed into fur with talons but these were a mocha brown color; although they also had a highlight of rainbow colors.

Needless to say, Speedy and Beast Boy were in awe of this girl. What once was a sassy, puppet-loving, curious girl stood a mythical creature. Speedy questioned his chances of getting off the roof intact after tangling with such a creature. Beast boy had a similar doubt but his main concern was his friends and the shadow of the figure yet to be revealed.

"Anyone have any idea what that is?" Robin asked his hands stretched in front of him. Cyborg and Aqua lad shook their heads back and forth. Bumblebee tilted her head as if the new angle would provide answers. Menos and Mas muttered to themselves in Spanish not sure what to make of the girl. Terra and Raven felt they knew what she was but could not place their finger on it. Blackfire kept thinking of animals on her home that matched her but did not see too many similarities. Starfire stared at the girl rubbing her forehead while getting a headache.

The mystery girl pushed her wings down using her wind manipulation to carry herself in the air. Powerful wings at least 10 feet long propelled her through the air; a screeching purr could be heard. No doubt Kiara is having a blast tonight. The other Titans just wanted to go to bed. Speedy wanted Terra to suffer for breaking up with him, to torment Blackfire into leaving, and make Beast boy miserable. Kiara wanted to soar in the sky and not come down unless she had no choice. All of a sudden, Terra snapped her fingers.

"I know what she is!" Terra shouted jumping up. Everyone wanted to hear her guess. "It's simple if you think about. What fantasy creature we all know that looks like a bird of prey and a lion, I guess."

Her friends scratched their heads in confusion until Blackfire coughed and laughed. Robin stared at her for a moment as she cupped her hands in front of her face, curved like a beak. Then she flapped her hands up and down to symbolize wings. Holding her curved hands in front again she slashed them down and held up two fingers pointed down hanging from her lips. Cyborg just whistled in confusion while Bumblebee snapped her fingers.

"No way Terra you're right! I know what she is. Crazy puppet-girl is now a gryphon with weird color changing air currents and the ability to create weapons out of thin air. I never knew you had such interesting company. We should have dinner with you more often."

"I am confused. What is this gryphon?" Starfire tilted her head to the side. Cyborg and Aqua lad chuckled now that you think about it was obvious.

"Well Starfire a gryphon is an animal that is found in stories and myths. A gryphon is a combination of an eagle and a lion. The upper body has the head of an eagle and the feathers around the neck. The lower half is the hind legs of a lion and the tip of the tail belongs on an eagle. Do you understand?"

Starfire nods before pointing to the rainbow colored mythical hybrid diving and slashing at her friends. "Is this gryphon dangerous? Will she attack us if we get too close?"

"I don't believe so Starfire," Aqua lad whispered. "In most stories gryphon are the good guys. Unfortunate this is not a fairytale creature we are dealing with. She is dangerous and will attack if we get too close. What I'd like to know is why isn't she attacking Beast boy? I thought that was who she wanted to beat up."

Raven stared at the fight which was becoming more and more one-sided. Speedy backed up to the edge of the roof an angry gryphon and an annoyed tiger surrounding him. Terra gasps when Speedy drops his bow and arrows. Beast boy growls and stalks toward him shifting in-between a tiger, a wolf, and a raptor. Robin is about to use a smoke bomb to distract them and run off with Beast boy but Speedy acts first. He throws a smoke bomb that also produces a high-pitched sound. With Beast boy and Kiara's sensitive ears this was especially painful.

The last shrouded figure reveals to be a man in his early to mid-30s. He is covered in body armor from head to toe. His one visible eye is narrowed in irritation and mild suspicion. After the smoke bomb was thrown Speedy readied an arrow aimed at the man. He shot the arrow intending to cut the man's head off. The plasma arrow was blown off course but not before exploding in the middle of the roof; almost sending everyone off.

As the dust settled Raven's heart almost stopped. When an inhuman roar pierced the quiet night air; they all froze. It was followed by an equal inhuman screech. A loud crunch is heard followed by a squealing scream. Bumblebee and her team feared the worst. Speedy snapped in half; legs broken in unnatural shapes; a pool of blood on the floor. Instead the sight that greeted them filled them with relief and shattered it all at once. Speedy's bows and arrows laid splintered in pieces. However his left arm and right leg were in the individual mouths of beasts.

Beast boy was no longer any individual animal but a broad shouldered mix of all the animals in his DNA. He was much bigger with a small mane of black hair down his neck. He had four legs and a green tail which looked like a wolf. The most surprising was his eyes; the deep brown disappeared in its place a deep black. In all he almost looked like a lean version of bear, with longer front limbs and a wolf-like tail. He gave such a deep growl Speedy's arm shook from the vibrations.

The poor boy's trapped leg was in no better position. Locked in a vice grip by a yellow-gold curved beak which also shook from her screeching growl. Her normal blue-violet hazel rimmed eyes glows a bright scarlet replacing the blue-violet and the hazel became a vertical pupil. Her sharp cat eyes narrowed in anger matching Beast boy's rage.

"Kiara," the masked figure spoke in a calm voice as if they were the only people on the roof. "Kiara let the boy go. I want to take you home. Drop him and we'll go home."

Robin's jaw dropped to the floor. He never would have imagined Slade could talk with such a tone. If he didn't know better he would have thought his archenemy was talking to his daughter! What a horrid thought. Slade as a father! Robin wanted to grab his tofu-loving best friend and bolt for cover. Cyborg knew that would not work. These two creatures standing in front of him ready to rip Speedy limb from limb; were controlled by their instincts. Any sudden movement and Speedy could say good bye to his arm and leg.

Blackfire never thought she would see the day she wanted someone to listen to Slade, but today she was wrong. In fact, all the Titans were thinking the same thing. "Please whatever charismatic hold he has on her; make her let our friend go. We do not want to pick up our friend in pieces. Please Beast boy do not go primal and tear into the unsuspecting boy or the gryphon that was once a girl. Let everyone go home safe in one piece and happy."


	13. Ch 12: Interrupted

**Hello everyone i have another chapter here for you to enjoy. I do not own Teen Titans. I do apologize in advance if this chapter's tenses are confusing or don't match with the last ones. A reviewer told me that earlier my shift in tense was confusing. So i decided to see if the chapter is better in present tense or if i should change everything to past tense. I know it's a beginner's mistake but i don't want anyone too baffled by my writing. So mind letting me know which is better? Thanks so much and here is ch 12. :) :)**

Chapter 12: Interrupted

Kiara could not think straight. Her mind is lost in a fog. Nothing made sense except that she wanted to hurt someone. Now she could not remember who, but that person had insulted a friend- at least that's what she thought. Locking her fierce glare on Beast boy's dark eyes a shiver ran into her spirit. At first she is beyond afraid, in fact she had never been more afraid in her life. On the other hand, she felt a strange sense to protect a precious person from the green one. Why she felt this conflicting urge to fight; that warred with her instincts to run for the hills puzzled her.

Beast boy are also befuddled. He could not remember why he was so angry at the boy in his jaws. His instincts told him to protect pack, but which one was threatening his pack? The sweaty and beaten boy in a shimmering eagle-lion's beak, or the menacing figure behind him in the shiny suit; who is the bigger threat?

The whispered murmurs did not help the confusion for the transformed boy and girl. They had no understanding of the words spoken. Instincts had not led them wrong before, so they decided to get answers the only way they knew how: to fight. BB dropped the arm at the same time as Kiara dropped the leg. The movements too fast to see; more screeching growls and snarls echo off the silent roof. Even Slade cannot think about trying to break up this fight. For once they were all on the same page.

"Okay can someone tell what is going on?" Blackfire whispers her hands behind her back. The last one they expected to respond gives her an answer. No one could help but stare at the man as he spoke.

"It is quite simple my alien outcast. Kiara and your veggie-addicted comic relief are engaged in a territorial battle for dominance. Unless they both come to their senses soon, one of them could," Slade trails off too stunned to continue. Everyone winces after teeth shattering crack is heard from Kiara. She twists her head and shoulder around Beast boy's front claws to tear into his forearm. Panting from the pain of a bleeding arm he snarls and shoves against her shoulder almost ripping it out of her socket.

"What happens next? Tell us now! I can't take the suspense anymore," Aqua lad shouts gripping a fistful of hair. Another series of snarls and cat-like hisses drown out the gasps. Slade has to turn away as BB clenches Kiara's right hind leg in his fangs. A salty rust tang fills the air. It takes Robin, Aqua lad, and Blackfire a few seconds to realize the scent and they replied at once, "blood. They are bleeding."

Star began to cry. Bumblebee hugs her knees to her chest unable to look at the battle. Menos and Mas huddle together mumbling in Spanish trying to convince themselves it could not be blood. Raven had to mediate if not her emotions would boil over; she could not afford to lose control right now. Cyborg places his hand on Terra's shoulder letting her lean into him and cry. Aqua lad covers his eyes whenever the brawl got too close.

Slade is the one person there who could stare at the bleeding teens without feeling like he was about to throw up. He wonders how long this could last. What if the next slash, crunch, shove etc. proved fatal? Just when his life seemed to have a crack of sunshine cruel reality had to snatch it away. Was it not bad enough he had lost her? Why did he have to lose Kiara too?

The sickened spectators are beyond relief to be interrupted. The interruption is unexpected and as for the people delivering it; they'd have preferred to see them any time but now. Soldiers from Tamaran surround the battling "couple". Various guns out armed and ready to fire found themselves airborne. Kiara is in no mood for a break. Her inner-personality surges to the surface she lungs at the nearest Tamaran shredding him with silver-blue electricity covering her and tearing into the poor Tamaran.

Beast boy is in no mood to be interrupted either. He still needs an answer to his questions: why had he started fighting and what should be done with the girl and the shiny man? The Tamaran soldier shivers and shudders on the ground from the shock. Kiara hears a voice in her head, "Tear him apart. Tear the green boy apart and make sure he never hurts sensei ever again."

"Wait a minute," Robin gasps. "What are they doing here? How did they get here; I thought their ship was blown up."

Five Tamaran soldiers raise dark red laser guns and fired long lime-green tentacles at Kiara and Beast Boy. This is a grave mistake. In the transformed teens' minds fighting the other is no longer the biggest threat; now tearing apart the green men with the guns is their first priority. Before anyone could stop her; Starfire charges in between the tangle of thrashing bodies, thorn sharp talons, and wild animalistic instincts which screams hurt anything that comes close to me. It took Blackfire two seconds to join her sister; she figures she knew why they were here.

Starfire shouts in her native tongue for the Tamaran guards to stop. Unfortunate no one could understand what they were saying. Raven notices three of the guards grip their guns so tight she could see their knuckles turn white. Trying to hold two confused, bleeding, and enraged creatures is proving to be quite difficult. If Kiara and Beast boy did not calm down soon those guards could kiss their limbs goodbye.

Meanwhile the guards continue to argue with the Tamaran princess and the exiled princess until they had no choice but to concede. The captain commands the guards to let the creatures go. In a minute the bloody teens were free. Kiara spreads her wings wide her eyes glowing scarlet and hazel. Beast boy's eyes also seemed to glow as he snarls so loud the ground shakes a little under everyone's feet.

Slade takes a tentative step forward. Kiara has her back to him but Beast boy did not. He snarls even louder, if that is possible and lunges forward. Kiara swings her wings forward silver-blue electricity shooting straight for him. Starfire deflects most of it with her star-bolts but some manage to get past her.

Beast boy whips his head at Kiara with murder in his eyes. Raven and Blackfire recognized that this girl was not Kiara. Her entire stance, physical appearance, and her aura were more ruthless, frigid, uncompromising, and above all she looks as if she wants to spill everyone's blood right at that moment. This blood thirst scares them to no end.

"Hello Sensei, We have not met yet my name is Magnet. I am here to be your loyal apprentice no matter what. I do apologize for the lapse in judgment and uncontrollable rage earlier. I do not what came over me. So I'm sorry Titans for scaring the crap out of you and making your friend bleed. I would be lying if I said I did not want to do this again; without the bleeding and traumatizing your other friend over there. Star do you think you can tell your space buddies to back away, so I can leave with my Sensei? I would prefer to not have to break any bones tonight."

"Can you leave without shedding the blood of my friends, Miss Magnet?" Starfire asked wary of this sudden change in attitude. Raven kept silent afraid of what this Magnet girl would do to her or her friends. Raven knew Magnet was Kiara's polar opposite. Where Kiara was fun-loving, Magnet was serious. Where Magnet was frigid, Kiara was warm and open. Raven found it hard to believe happy-go-lucky, upbeat, and playful Kiara could have such a serious, almost prideful, and inflexible personality inside her.

The gryphon turns away from Beast boy. Was she ignoring rule number one of fighting; never turn your back on your opponent? She leaps in front of the teens before turning her head and shocking the Tamaran guards with her electricity, which seems to have a magnetic quality to it. Magnet stalks toward Raven licking her lips as if she was a juicy piece of steak waiting to be eaten. Blood dripping from her beak it curls into a lopsided grin that scares the crap out of Raven and just about everyone else. After the brief staring contest she hops over to her Sensei now acting like a happy kitten rather than the frigid, calculating, serious person she was a moment ago.

Unaware of any kind of pursuit Magnet and Kiara are caught unprepared to feel the agony of fangs in their left wing as they are yanked away from their most trusted person in the world. Robin and Bumblebee were beginning to consider knocking one of them out just to end this fight. However, Blackfire beat them to it. She blasts Magnet in the back of the head with all her might. At first it looks like she would go down, but then Magnet shakes herself much like a dog does after getting a bath and her gaze froze everyone with the killing intent.

Slade would have been impressed but now he just wanted the fight to end. The Titans had much to learn about Kiara/Magnet's past but now was not the right time. Beast boy the first to recover barrels into Kiara; knocks the wind out of her, holding her wings to the ground, and sits on her back. Animalistic screeches of rage echo off the roof. B.B. refuses to move in fact he lies on top of her as she continues to thrash, snarl, and try to tear his forearms from their sockets. Slade makes a move that could be fatal. He walks up to Beast boy and lays his hand on Kiara/Magnet's head rubbing behind her ears to calm her down.

A deep rumbling growl is heard from B.B. Robin, Raven, Aqua lad, and Speedy are certain B.B. will attack Slade why else would he be growling? That is upon closer inspection they all see the truth.

"If you relax and do not respond to her killing intent then she should sense your change in emotions and relax as well of course this is just a theory," Slade explains while rubbing Beast boy's head. Starfire realizes the rumbling is purring. Beast boy's shoulders remain somewhat tight but the rest of his body relaxes.

The scarlet in Magnet's eyes is replaced with blue-violet once again. Raven can sense the return of reason to both bloody teens. When Beast boy leans into Slade's hand the scarlet returns as Magnet tries to bite his head off. His response is to bite Magnet/Kiara on their right shoulder drinking the blood that flows from the bite.

Beast boy growls in a demanding way; a rainbow of colors surrounds them as emotions surge everywhere. It settles on a violet (friendship), blue-green (weak), and red-violet (intuition) bubble with a brief flash of pink (love) from both Magnet/Kiara and Beast boy. Slade can sense the surrender in Magnet, Kiara's acceptance, and Beast boy's independence which does seem dominating and yet supportive at the same time. Beast boy steps to the side and Kiara whines. He rolls over on to his back and Kiara and Magnet seem eager to jump on his stomach.

She licks the opposite shoulder and opens her mouth to slash his left shoulder. Slade takes a risk and pulls Kiara away before she can bite. Her depressed and hurt look wounds Slade's pride but he shrugs it off in an attempt to get them out of here. Beast boy reassures her with a sincere glance almost lustful. This glance says, "I promise to see you again."

Terra gasps jealous, relieved, and content all at once for her friend and the strange girl. If anything she wants Beast boy to be happy and she has a feeling being with her would not make him happy. She could not be a part of this crime-fighting team anymore and she could guess Blackfire may not fit in either. So what do you when you are in essence exiled?

Slade wastes no time in disappearing, a disoriented apprentice in hand, in a cloud of smoke. Now that this battle was over how would the rest of the night play out?


	14. Ch 13: Exiles

**Hello all this is nekotenshi-hime again. Here is another chapter for you. I have to send a big Thank You to Leaf Ranger for taking the time to review this crazy story... i'm kind of kidding here. Anyway i also want to thank all people who decided to follow my story. i am not quite sure what that means but it sounds good. So here is ch 13 and for anyone else please R & R when you can :) :)**

Chapter 13: Exiles

The Tamaran guards stepped forward to latch handcuffs on Blackfire in the aftermath of all the confusion. Terra happened to look behind and jumped in front; followed by Raven, Aqua lad, Cyborg and Starfire. Blackfire cannot believe her eyes. Since when did the Titans like her?

"Why are they sticking up for me now? I have not done anything to earn their respect or forgiveness. I don't understand." Starfire squeezed her sister's shoulder while giving a stern glare to the Tamaran guards. Cyborg crossed his arms and Aqua lad had a look of disappointment. Robin looked tense and serious ready to defend his friend if necessary. The captain of the guards stepped forward again handcuffs in plain sight and cleared his throat.

"Please forgive us princess. We meant no disrespect but we have orders from the emperor of Tamaran to apprehend the exile and escort her to her destination on a faraway planet. I have an official order signed by the emperor himself. We have no choice," the Tamaran was cut off by Starfire.

"No! You will not take my sister from me. I do realize what she has done and I have forgiven her for her crimes. I know she can do the turning of the branch and I refuse to let you exile her without a trial in fairness. If I must go to Emperor Galthor and speak to him then I shall go with no hesitation. Do you understand what I have said?"

"Starfire did you just say turning of the branch?" Bumblebee said scratching her head.

"Yes is that not how the saying is said?"

"Um Star, I think what you meant to say was turning over a new leaf, right?" Cyborg said. Starfire blushed for a moment. Menos and Mas looked around now that the tension was gone were they not missing someone?

"Excuse us but are we not missing someone amigos?" Heads shake from side to side looking for something amiss. Terra found it and pointed to the shadowed corner of the tower. Cyborg activated a light on his left shoulder to illuminate the shadow. He discovered a hunched over, beaten and bruised, and shivering in fear boy: Speedy.

Raven walked up to him prepared to help him up, but she was knocked away by his fearful aura. Raven shook her head searching for something threatening, but she cannot find anything. Bumblebee walked up to him leaning down on her knees in front of him and whispered "have you learned your lesson?" Speedy smiled and nodded his head. Bumblebee held out her hand and Raven held out her hand. Speedy glanced over their shoulders and shivered. Beast boy was back to normal although covered in bites, slashes, and black-and-blue spots all over.

"Stay away you monster! I swear I won't hurt Terra! I won't hurt Blackfire! I'll be a good boy just don't hurt me! Stay away from me. I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry" Speedy shouted. Beast boy transformed into a kitten and rubbed against Speedy's leg. At first Speedy scooted away but after a few minutes and some purring from Beast boy; Speedy calmed down enough to pet him and stand up holding Beast boy. Terra ran over dragging Blackfire with her and pets B.B. too. Blackfire held Terra's left hand as the right hand was busy stroking a green kitten.

"I know you want to arrest Blackfire. I have to disagree. She is not the girl she used to be. Can you please let her stay here? It would be so much better for her if she stayed. She and Terra could pretend to be uh high school girls and go to the local boarding school and she can still see her sister. If they ever need help, although I don't think she'll need it; we are not that far away. Can you see that staying here is what Blackfire needs?"

After Aqua lad had finished his speech the Tamaran captain closed his eyes and shook his head. Menos and Mas gave him the "puppy dog" look; Terra got on her knees and pleaded with them not to take her best friend. The captain walked around the friends and slapped the cuffs on Blackfire's wrist. Blackfire looked scared out of her wits.

Star glared at the captain ready to argue again. Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and even Raven began arguing with the captain in loud voices. The argument continued for five minutes before the captain took out a strange curved piece of stone that glittered in the moonlight and he blew on it. Everyone covered their ears from the shrill sound.

"If your complaints are so justified and honest there is one course of action. You must make an appeal to Emperor Galthor on the traitor's behalf. If he sees to grant this appeal she will be allowed to stay on earth but she can never leave the planet. Earth will be her exiled planet where she shall remain unless the gracious emperor allows her to return to Tamaran. Do you understand children?"

"Yes" Terra shouted hugging Blackfire in a tight embrace. The Tamaran held up his hand for all the cheering to stop. "However if emperor Galthor does not grant the appeal she will be relocated to the slime planet. A fit end for the one who almost married her younger sister to that planet's prince; would you agree?" The cheering ends in silence. Two guards surrounded Blackfire and proceed to drag her to their hovering ship above the tower when Beast boy asked a question.

"How long is it before the appeal starts? I want to know how long before we have to say good bye can you please tell us?" Guard one and two shove Blackfire on to the ship without a second glance. Guard three and four block the way preventing the friends from storming the ship and kidnapping her. The captain touched the guards' shoulders and they all walk up to the ship. Terra rushed forward determined to get an answer Beast boy and Menos and Mas behind her.

"We will return to the place of red rock and cliffs. Tomorrow morning we will return to Tamaran whether you are here are not. We will leave before your sun is at its highest point in the sky so do not be late."

The ship hummed and flashed with bright lights before rising into the air and heading for the canyon where they had first met Terra. Terra found it ironic that so many events were happening in a place she had no previous memory of besides what she learned from Blackfire.

"If she had not tried to rescue me none of this would have happened. In a weird way this is my fault."

"Terra it is not your fault." Beast boy said. Terra was looking at the roof so she did not see the disbelieving or dumbfounded looks on her new friends' faces. Beast boy gripped her right shoulder and spun her around and then grips her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You listen to me young lady this is not your fault. This is all happened for a reason; you losing your memories, Blackfire saving you, meeting the bizarre puppet-gryphon girl and need I remind you it was you that discovered that Slade was with us in the hospital. On the other hand you did try to kill yourself by jumping into boiling lava. What were you thinking?! Never mind I can guess what you were thinking: everything would be better if I was dead, no one needs me, and if I have no powers my friends won't have to worry about Slade coming for them. Do us a favor do not ever do that to me, or Blackfire, or any of us again!"

Terra could not help but cry. Even without her memories she could not shake this nagging concern that somehow all the events that had happened were her fault and if she was gone then their problems should be gone too, right? Beast boy gripped her in a fierce embrace and was joined by Robin, Star, Cyborg and Raven on the outside holding her arms around them all. In her words, "I don't do hugs but I'll make an exception this once."


	15. Ch 14: Request of an Emperor

**Hello fan-fics readers! I have another chapter for you all to enjoy. This is ch 14. I do believe it might be about half-way through at this point but i can ramble sometimes... so to be honest I don't know when this story will be done. Sorry about that! Enough about me, hope you enjoy and leave a short review if you want. :) :) :) nekotenshi-hime**

Chapter 14: Request of an Emperor

The Titans had a restless night. It was difficult to sleep when all you can think about is the threat of your friend getting banished to a faraway planet and you may never see her again. Breakfast was quieter than normal. Beast boy and Cyborg were not fighting over the menu. Robin was not listening to loud music to drown out all the yelling. Raven was not trying to ignore everyone by reading a book. Starfire and Terra worked together to fix breakfast and no one complained about the strange foods.

After breakfast the friends gathered outside their home wondering what to do next. It was too early to go the canyon but no one could get rid of the idea of something hanging over them.

"Friends perhaps we could journey to the place of sand and salt water to have some, fun? It would help the passage of time and we could forget the overwhelming sadness. Is this a good idea?" Beast boy smiled and Cyborg smacked Robin on the back. Terra was about to say "yes" but she remembered a little detail Starfire forgot.

"Uh… Star I don't think you realize that water is probably cold as ice and by the time everyone gets ready we have to bolt to the canyon to meet up with Blackfire."

"I think Terra has a point," Raven said. "On the other hand just because we have a deadline does not mean we have put off the beach trip. We can go after we get back; you know all of us together." Raven's unspoken thought hung in the air. The thought of Blackfire not coming back with us was too unbearable to think about. Unconsciously, no one wanted to believe that the man who raised Starfire and Blackfire would be so heartless to not let her come home. How could he banish Blackfire especially after all the good she had done?

"Listen guys you need to hear this," Robin said seeing the forlorn looks. "Wondering if Blackfire will come home, or get exiled, or if Terra will get her memory back, when Slade and his insane brainwashed puppet-gryphon girl will rear their crazy heads; is only going to drive us crazy. So here's what we'll do. I'll treat for ice-cream, go for a walk in the park, and then wear something nice but durable in case things get messy, so we can support our friend. That sounds good to you?" At first none of his friends look him in the eye. Starfire peaked up at her crush with a reassuring grin, and gave a smile of her own. Beast boy chuckled and Raven gave a tiny smile. Cyborg said, "You know a double chocolate fudge peanut-butter sundae sounds delicious right now."

"I would not mind a banana split," Raven said. All the way to the ice-cream shop they listed off the different flavors they wanted to try. Robin had the right idea to get ice-cream. Many brain freezes and a comforting stroll through the park later, they returned home to get dressed with about an hour to spare. Starfire considered her evening gown from the disastrous dinner the night before. Turns out Raven and Cyborg had the same idea. The pair came out holding their evening wear all they could do, was sigh. Terra thought maybe going in traditional clothes might be best.

They decided comfort was the best policy so they dressed in their usual outfits, except for Terra. She wore a light green blouse and with cinnamon brown jeans and tennis shoes. Beast boy insisted on sitting next to her in the T-sub which brought up another problem. Where would everyone sit- the T-sub holds 5 people and there are six.

"I shall do the sitting out. I will travel with my sister to our homeland. It is the right thing yes?"

"That's all well and good Starfire but it could hurt your image showing up with your sister. What will you do if your people think you are betraying them by riding with Blackfire?"

"Cyborg has a point, so maybe I should go," Raven suggested. The others shook their heads while ideas floated around. The boys went back to playing games, Raven skimmed through her _Hunger Games _book not paying attention, and Starfire played with her hair. Terra was staring out the window when the answer hit her.

"Listen up everybody! I have the answer to our problem."

"What is it Terra", Beast boy said holding his game controller. "If you are all concerned with a particular image then let me ride with Blackfire. Besides I already think of her as my good friend and it'll better than letting her go alone."

"Terra how exactly does you riding with Blackfire solve our problem?" Cyborg asked.

"It's simple the Titans go together. This shows that you are united. Starfire supports her and not demanding she be, like executed. Starfire's people don't know anything about me. They have no previous notions to be suspicious when it comes to me and how I'm related to Blackfire. If anything they'll be curious. I believe this is the best option."

Terra waited for someone to rebuke her argument. Robin opened his mouth to say something when he looked at the clock hanging over the kitchen sink. "Uh guys? We got to go! It's almost 12 right now!" The Titans then scrambled in a rush to get out the door and then realized with any luck they would all be coming home, so why did they need to run all over the place when they had everything they needed?

The Titans made it to the canyon with a few minutes to spare. A glare from the ship's glossy windows blinded them. Four Tamaran guards stood watch over Blackfire. Starfire had to hold her tongue to keep from screaming. Why do my people continue to hold her as if she is a criminal? Beast boy and Terra were not far behind in their thoughts either. Raven wished the whole ordeal could be over and done. Robin and Cyborg just wanted to be prepared in case those thugs became hostile.

"We have noticed your vessel seems quite compacted. Which of your companions will volunteer to accompany the banished traitor to our home planet?" The Captain was surprised when the human girl stepped forward not one of the heroes or even her own sister. Terra put on a brave face and climbed inside her left brushing Blackfire's side because of the shackles. Robin was surprised to see Blackfire in the same outfit Star had when they first met.

"I have ensured the draining effect of our prisoner's shackles will not diminish. It is for everyone's safety the exile remains in these power-absorbing cuffs until after the emperor decides her fate." Terra gave a brave smile before disappearing into the darken hull of the alien space craft. For a brief moment her friends waved before jumping into position to launch the T-sub from Titans Tower.

As if to add insult to injury, one of the guards held up his hand on the back of Blackfire's neck. Starfire's eyes glowed poisonous green in her anger. Raven's eyes turned red and Beast boy's eyes went black. Robin punched a nearby rock and Cyborg crumbles the chunk that falls off in his hand. Blackfire gasped from the shock and fell to her knees tears leaking down her cheeks. One guard mutters "gorka" which means weak in Tamaran.

"If you do not wish to be sent to another dimension I suggest you do not do that again." The Tamaran guards ignore Raven's threat and sling Blackfire over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes. Throwing her into the ship Terra raced forward to watch over her. Starfire will have to be content that none of them will allow Terra to come to harm while she is traveling with them. Unfortunate this left her the rest of the trip back home to wonder how her sister was being tormented.

The Titans were not surprised that the planet Tamaran looked as it did when they were there last. What did surprise them were the cheers, the waving, the throwing of some strange interplanetary flower in the air when the landed. Fanfare and trumpets, and music playing with children doing aerial flights and dancing in mid-air were not expected. Some of the party goers stopped celebrating seeing Blackfire step off the ship. Terra became afraid that the party would turn into a riot. The guards were pelted with rocks and sprayed with squirt guns. Instead of water coming out there was an orange gel that made the guards footsteps very sticky.

"Princess Starfire! Princess Blackfire you have returned! All of Tamaran rejoices at your safe return but guards! Can you explain why the first born of Tamaran and first in line for the throne is so gorka and if she has been used for practice-of-the-targets?"

A Tamaran adviser glares at the guards at their obvious mistreatment of their princess. The guards muttered and stumbled out an apology but they refused to remove the shackles. Starfire tried to not glare at the guards for hurting her sister. Terra wanted to run to her friends but the thought of leaving Blackfire at these jerks' mercy made her stay close.

The adviser shook the Titan's hands in friendship welcoming them and asking them how things were going at Earth. His long orange-brown hair was tied up with a black ribbon. His robe was colored with vibrant greens and blues which matched half-circle of a "crown" on his head. Starfire explained only the highest in rank of advisors wore green and blue. Thus proving his wisdom and the trust Emperor Galthor had placed in him.

"Good to rest my eyes on the dear friend Terra. Much have we heard of the great earth-mover and her heroic efforts against the forces of evil? How did you become the acquaintance of our late princess Blackfire my dear friend Terra?"

Terra stammered and blushed. She never thought word of her supposed heroics had reached to the far corners of space! What was she to say- the truth; that she had destroyed not only her ex-friends' trust but the entire city; almost let a volcano erupt to burn said city to the ground. The one good thing she remembered about that story, because anything Blackfire or B.B. or anyone who knew, for her it seemed like a fairytale turned nightmare. To be honest, Terra never quite believed her friends' tales so she humored them for their own sakes not wanting to offend.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but we're not here for me. We are here for the princess Blackfire and to…uh…Raven… can you help me out here?" Terra stuttered to the Tamaran.

"You see Blackfire just told us yesterday that unless she gets an appeal from Emperor Galthor she will have to be exiled to some slime planet with no hope of us ever seeing our friend again. I'd to believe she is sincere about asking Starfire for forgiveness, so we want to make sure we do all we can to help. Besides she's getting along great with Terra, even if she doesn't remember some details. We want them to be happy. We would love for them to stay on Earth with us, because Earth is our home."

The adviser pulled out a bright gold cloth and patted his eyes. He held up his hand for everyone to stop in front some beautiful, ornate, huge doors that lead to the banquet hall. Unfortunate Terra had no prior warning to the Tamaran style of music before having to cover her ears from the sounds. The rest of the Titans could not get used to Star's music no matter how much they tried. With much gratitude the song did not last long. A bigger feast was spread out than from the last time they were here. Robin wondered why some of the seats looked sectioned off.

"Are there special guests coming adviser? Where is the emperor" Robin asked.

"You see my young friends the emperor had to make special preparations when he heard his two daughters were returning. You came here just on time. This food before you is the pre-meal. We would disgrace our planet and our people if we let our honored guests go hungry. Our kind emperor asks you to eat and drink, but not too much. The bigger feast is on its way after the appeal. I expect our guards to behave with utmost civility toward them, am I correct?"

The guards crossed their left hands over their heads and bowed. Beast boy was about to call out to them that Blackfire was still in shackles when the adviser came to shake Terra's hand. Blackfire was leaning against her looking quite pale, her hair had lost its glow and sheen, and she appeared very thin. The advisor shook Terra's hand once mindful of his strength.

Star ran to her sister who was close to fainting. Terra and Star held her up by putting their arms under her shoulders. The advisor's eyes glowed a dark green showing his anger. Raven began chanting under her breath to keep her own anger under control. The rest of the Tamaran in the room shuddered when the advisor roared in anger; "How dare you, you insolent whelps! You dare to harm the princess of your planet?! Worst in the presence of her own flesh and blood! When Emperor Galthor hears of this you will confront bone-breaking consequences for your actions! Now out of our honored guests' sight this instant or I shall be forced to send you all into exile for treason!"

The captain of the guards was about to protest when he was forced to dodge a star-bolt. Looking up the emperor stood with more of a sweet-sour broth in a large vase that was being poured into giant glasses that only Star and Blackfire would be strong enough to lift. Galthor stood at least 7 feet tall dressed in a tight dark purple shirt and pants. It matched Star's outfit except for the interwoven bands of gold and red that wrapped around him. Simple in its design it displayed his power and strength as the emperor of Tamaran. It is most unwise to anger the emperor in particular regarding his own daughters, especially when one has returned home seeking forgiveness.

"You my trusted captain will be stripped of your station and employed in the mines of the Swamp Moon before this day's end. As much I would enjoy to see you and your squad off this instant we have a trial to attend. I apologize to my young friends for your visit on such a sad occasion. However before we move to the important task at hand please take your seats and relax. I welcome you to Tamaran yet again and hope you shall leave with much more pleasant memories than before."

Several Tamaran servants appeared carrying heavy golden trays filled with various kinds of foods. Much to Beast boy's delight the vegetables were labeled and for everyone's delight the drinks poured into cups were much smaller than Starfire's and Blackfire's. At first no one was very keen on trying to pick up the goblets. Terra decided in a show of good faith and appreciation to lift the goblet. After lifting the cup with no trouble she took a few sips.

Her eyes became wide and her face became flushed with pleasure. The brown liquid which looked more like fairytale porridge tasted like key-lime pie with vanilla ice cream! Raven was the next to try. Her drink tasted like the freshest herbal tea ever; it tasted unlike anything she had ever had on earth- to compliment it was warm bread-like pastries not too sweet but just buttery enough to melt in her mouth.

Cyborg's drink tasted like a soul-food Sunday dinner complete with gravy, steaks, mashed potatoes, and fresh corn on the cob. Robin's tasted like a hot fresh pizza with all his favorite toppings. Starfire and Blackfire's tasted like the gmorsh Star had made for Terra once- sushi mixed with ice cream and a large pizza with pickles, mint frosting, and mustard. Blackfire's drink also had a powerful healing ingredient that gave her back her strength soon after she had finished drinking and enjoying bites of the mouth-watering home delicacies.

Galthor was quite pleased to see his young guests enjoying the drinks and eventually the food. He remembered the difficulty his guests had with their planet's food so he decided to get as close to their hometown food as possible. Judging by the pleased looks on everyone's faces the Tamaran had succeeded. Four girls a little younger than Terra danced into the room carrying strange instruments that looked like a fluffy tuba that curved around their waists. Whenever the girls would spin a calming melody of bells and flutes and violins filled the air, as they blew into strange ice-cream cone shaped mouthpieces that reminded them of piano notes.

Robin blushed imagining Starfire in the layered short gowns that reminded him of pressed flowers that moved. Beast boy also blushed imaging Terra in a similar outfit. Boys, no older than Robin or Cyborg, marched into the room and stood to the side of the table forming lines. A tall Tamaran boy with short brown hair almost tripped down the stairs in his haste to make his announcement. Blackfire could not help but chuckle at the little boy so nervous to be speaking in front of the emperor of the whole planet and heroic guests.

Clearing his throat the little boy said, "Honored Guests from Earth. We the people of Tamaran welcome you on your return to our humble home. We wish you a safe journey home and hope you will not forget your friends in the stars. Without further delay, please follow us- the Scribes of the Crown to the Throne room to commence the long awaited appeal for the late Princess Blackfire." The little scribe in-training bowed as far as he could without falling over. Galthor clapped his hands in approval and the rest of the company joined in.

The Tamaran and the Titans followed Galthor out of the smaller dining room into the much larger throne room. Tamaran servants hustled and scurried everywhere to make sure the room was up the emperor's standards. They stopped what they were doing after hearing the trumpets and music accompanying the emperor and his honored guests. Worried they scrambled to get everything ready and exit the room.

"Peace my friends," Galthor said in his booming voice. "There is no need to rush off. We are all friends here. I would appreciate you staying to give support to our lost princess Blackfire who has come home at last. Please be seated and we shall commence with this appeal." Blackfire stood to the right of the throne of the emperor. With Starfire on the left of the emperor and after everyone was seated came in the Captain of the guards.

The Titans sat in the front row. Beast boy tried not to growl at the guards it would not send a good message. The other Tamaran guards glared at the Titans and in particular Blackfire. Galthor announced that first Blackfire would give her appeal to either stay on Earth or stay in Tamaran. The guards and the Captain would give their reasons for not letting her stay and exiling her. If Blackfire wanted she could have one person, in addition to her sister, explain his or her reasons to let Blackfire come home.

The Captain insisted on speaking first. Galthor granted the request on the condition the guards remained civil and peaceful. Blackfire's friends did not enjoy listening to these thugs recount all the times Blackfire had done something wrong even from her childhood. Their biggest argument was that she had, with ruthless cunning and deceitful trickery, taken over her own home planet and almost enslaved her people. Not to mention almost marrying her younger sister to a slime prince from a planet far, far away.

The assembled crowd grumbled a little at the memory. Robin and Terra could not help but look at the others' faces trying to determine if these memories would color their decision today. Galthor's decision could be influenced by the people themselves and Blackfire's friends as well- although he would make the final decision. Galthor seemed almost indifferent to the guards. He called Blackfire up to make her case.

Blackfire stood up and turned first to her father-figure, then to her sister, next her friends and finally on Terra. Terra gave the most encouraging smile she could manage. The others mirrored her smile with quiet encouragement and whispered praise. Blackfire smiled and cleared her throat before speaking.

"My fellow Tamaran brothers and sisters I stand here not as an arrogant tyrant intent on playing with your sympathies and attempts to deceive you. I have learned much in the ways of forgiveness and compassion and most of all regret. I humbly regret every wicked dead I have committed against all of you and my family. I know that I can better myself in the future and make you proud. So if it's not any trouble can I please go home with my dear friends and sister- back to Earth?"

Galthor began to clap which encouraged the room to give her a standing ovation. Blackfire hung her head too embarrassed to see their reaction until she heard the applause. She looked up with shock; the whole room was clapping for her. For the first time that she could recall she felt like crying.

Sniffling to hold back her tears Galthor asked everyone to return to their seats. The guards were in awe. How could she have tricked the good people of Tamaran with such a speech? It must be obvious her words were false and they would fall apart the moment she left her home. Could Blackfire be such a great manipulator or is it possible she is telling the truth?

Galthor announced he would make his decision in an Earth hour, so he invited a small procession of snacks to be provided while they waited. Unfortunate no one was able to talk to Blackfire during the intermission but she felt hope for the first time since she came home. Beast boy and Cyborg could not figure out which of the snacks were vegetable or meat.

Terra decided to be a good sport and try one of each. When she sighed and smiled this encouraged Beast boy and Cyborg to sample them. Robin and Raven shared a strange yellow fruit shaped like squash but had a nutty and sweet taste. Terra said that one was her favorite and she also liked the dark violet squares with green nuts and other multicolored- she assumed they were fruits- with a sweet/sour taste.

Starfire held up her thumb to agree with Terra's thoughts about the snacks. Blackfire grinned from ear to ear. Galthor held up his hands as everyone finished eating. Cyborg, Beast boy and surprisingly Raven went back for seconds.

"Before we hear the final judgment," Galthor said in his deep voice. "It will be appropriate to hear from some of Blackfire's friends to speak on her behalf. Recall that whatever is said will be taken into consideration for the appeal, but by no means will it hinder my decision. So please be truthful and speak your feelings."

Terra was considered the best choice to speak on behalf of Blackfire. As Robin said, "you are best friends now and she trusts you a lot. There's no pressure just tell us why you care about her and why you think she should stay with us. Isn't that right everyone?" The other Titans smiled and nod their heads in support. Terra stood up to address the court. Galthor motioned for her to stand closer to Blackfire and face her if she wished- to make this more comfortable for her.

"Hello everybody," Terra sighed. "You'll have to excuse me I'm a little nervous." The audience chuckled for a moment. Terra turned to Blackfire before she began. "I don't want to take up too much time so I will try to make this brief. I don't know about the little lies and big mess-ups Blackfire has done in her life. If I may be blunt, I really don't care about all of that. She has been a source of company, of friendship, and strength for the entire time I have known this girl. She is brash, sharp-tongued, stylish, and confident. Blackfire is a girl who knows how to have fun.

"When I think of her the first word that comes to mind is, confident. I have never met someone so confident in my life, well maybe besides Robin or Cyborg when he's playing video games with Beast Boy. What I mean is, if there was anyone in the world I would want to back me up it would be Blackfire. Now I'm sure she did those things and call it what you will- arrogance, stubbornness, a teenage rebellious phase, the list goes on and on.

"I'm not here to make judgments based on what she has done in the past. I'm here to tell you all about what she has done. Blackfire took me on a joy-ride when the only thing I remembered was my name, almost dropped me in mid-air and then laughs when she catches me. I have seen her go for hours shopping with her sister when I am pretty sure she did not quite agree with Starfire's choice of clothes.

"I heard her poetry at Raven's favorite café which was a little depressing but it was worth it to hear her express herself in a way I don't think she does often. I've seen her fight like an Amazon and scare the crap out of bad guys. Blackfire has shown me her fun-loving, confident, laid-back at times, sensitive, and vulnerable personality.

"Oh dear here I am rambling. Well, the point of my whole speech is please don't punish a girl for a wrong she has committed when she is true in her sincerity and it is plain to see her wish to be forgiven. If Starfire can forgive her for almost marrying her off and taking over her planet, if the Titans can open their home to her and go to great lengths to rescue her when she was kidnapped by those same guards, then can you not find it in your hearts to forgive her too? Blackfire is my best friend; whether I regain my memories or not, and I would not exchange these for anything in the world. Please let my friend, go home with us."

Some of the audience including Starfire had started crying after Terra was finished. Galthor applauded with loud claps as did everyone else. The guards growled at the misfortune. It looked like the traitor would get what she wanted. Galthor held up his hands and the audience quieted down.

"That was a most moving and inspirational speech my young friend", Galthor said. "I have made my decision but before I announce her sentence do the opponents have anything else to add?" The Captain stood up and faced his emperor to say, "We the loyal guards of Tamaran we abide by whatever ruling you deem is worthy, my emperor." Terra did not have anything to say so Galthor proceeded.

"It has come to my attention that the accused Blackfire has committed wrongful acts in the pursuit of self-gratification and glory. On the other hand she has demonstrated kindness, loyalty, and strength to stand up for comrades. I, Galthor emperor of Tamaran, hereby sentence the first in line to the throne- Blackfire to exile on a distant planet."

Starfire covered her hands in her face and cried her heart out. Terra slumped to the floor tears streaming down her face. Robin leaned against Cyborg while Raven tried to hold Beast boy back from charging- whether he wanted to charge at him or out the door Raven had no idea. The guards kept composed while jumping for joy inside.

"I decree," Galthor paused once. "That Blackfire should be exiled to Earth as soon as possible." Terra jumped up, Starfire leaped out of her chair, the rest stared with their mouths open before Blackfire asked a question. "Can I really go home, father?"

"I would be a terrible father and emperor to deny my daughter the happiness she so deserved. You should be with your friends for the rest of your days, my child. Have no worries these guards shall pursue or persecute you no more. Please go where you are happy and with my blessings if you so wish." Blackfire ran into her father's arms and hugged him as tight as she could. Starfire joined in the hug and the Titans surrounded Terra in a hooping and cheering circle. Galthor kissed the tops of his daughters' heads before releasing them.

Blackfire swung Terra in a circle crying tears of joy. Robin and Beast boy and Raven and Cyborg all cheered and jumped up and down. Galthor gave a deep, rich hearty laugh. Later that evening when all the excitement was over and the T-sub was being prepared to leave in the morning they all got together in one room to talk everything over.

"I cannot believe B.F. gets to come home with us!" Beast boy exclaimed. Terra giggled and held on tight to Blackfire's left hand while Star held her right. Raven sipped a cup of strange blue tea with a genuine smile on her face. Cyborg and Robin chatted over what had led up to this moment. Blackfire said she needed some air and walked onto the balcony with her sister and best friend.

"I never could have done this without you both. I needed to say thank you so much. I don't know where you got the faith in me, but I promise to be deserving of it every day."

Starfire said, "There is little need for thanks, sister. I have always wished to welcome you with wide arms as my sibling and my friend for a long time now. I am most grateful to Terra for her generous words. I could not have spoken better myself."

"Stop Star you're embarrassing me! I just spoke from my heart that's all. I know Blackfire would do the same for me. I have to admit your planet is beautiful but I cannot wait to go home. Who knows maybe I'll go back to school? Maybe a certain someone can come with me?"

"You mean it; you would let me, an alien, be your classmate?"

"Of course, I would silly! You are my best friend after all." The girls watched the sun set as their friends joked around and talked in the background. Tomorrow would be the start of a new day.


	16. Ch 15: Control

**I have one more chapter for you tonight. I wanted to let you know that the next few chapters are going to focus on Robin, Kiara my OC and Slade. What do you think of Kiara so far? Let me know okay :) Still do not own Teen Titans. Oh well i can dream right? This is the next ch.  
~ nekotenshi-hime **

Chapter 15: Control

The same day that the Titans left for the appeal reports came in of a mysterious thief who had an eye for shiny things. Unfortunate for the police her favorite things included top secret computer disks, chemical compounds that could make quite dangerous weapons, and annoying the heck out of officers that tried to apprehend her. To her it was a big game.

She wore a slender metallic looking suit with light pink on the right of her suit and silver on the left. Unlike Terra's suit when she was an apprentice, this suit looks more casual. The top fit just above her belly button and the pants reached down to her ankles. Her boots were also silver and around her neck was a black chain necklace with a ball on the end.

While avoiding the attempts of the police to catch her as she dived; flipped, and ran over the rooftops her laughter could be heard down below. The other accessory she had was a brown satchel with the peace sign on the flap, and eagle feathers hanging on the straps. The police follow her to an abandoned construction zone on the outskirts of the city. Her tinkling laughter was the only sign they had that she is in the area.

In her left ear was part of a headset that reminds you of a blue-tooth or earpiece you would use for a cell phone. It is in fact a communication device. Running through the rafters and old plywood planks of the site she stopped for a moment to listen to the ear piece. A rough and stern voice spoke, "You've done well my dear. See if you can lose those officers and I will have a nice surprise for you when you get back."

"Yes Sensei I'll get rid of these guys tout suite!" Leaping down from the third story of the unfinished building the cops freaked out- certain she had just leapt to her death or serious injury. One of the officers was not surprised. He wanted to see the extent of her powers. Before she broke her neck on the ground, to the officers' shock, rainbow colored wings carried her straight up and out of sight. The one officer tried to shoot at her but she was out of reach.

She felt frisky, no doubt thanks to her impish "sister" Magnet. Kiara pulled off her necklace and it transformed into a silver/black metal chain with a metal ball on the end. The officer with the gun pulled out a loud speaker.

"My name is Officer Ramon and you, you little maverick are under arrest. Come down here and we shall take you into custody. You will tell us where your criminal mastermind is and we will arrest him as well."

Kiara, in her mind her sister Magnet laughed, as they hover well above firing range. She giggled again. "You know I'm right here there is no need to shout officer. I'm sure your irritating voice must be hurting the others ears by now. By the way, you'll have to catch me first! I will not tell you anything about my Sensei even if I'm tortured."

Ramon growled, "You and that earth-mover are all the same. You think just because you have super-human powers you can do whatever you like. I have a reality check for you sweetheart. Everyone must follow the rules of law and order. Now you and her and your sensei will have to pay for your crimes against this city once and for all!"

"You know I find it interesting that you will target my sensei when you have no evidence to prove he has done anything wrong. Is not one of your laws, innocent until proven guilty? How can you arrest him when you have no idea what he has done?"

Ramon growled again dropping the speaker to shoot his stun gun. Kiara angled to the right and left, soaring up and diving down and spinning in between. With her twisting and unpredictable aerial flight there was no way to hit her with any accuracy.

"Stop that this instant," Ramon shouted while firing his gun. "You know I don't like guns. Can you drop it?" Kiara dived over the officers clapping her wings creating a gust that captured all the guns and flung them miles away. She smiled to see the guns gone and waves good-bye to the officers. "I'd like to stay and chat; officers but I need to get home. Bye-bye now see you later!" Kiara danced away from the frustrated officers into the night.

Ramon vowed to bring all of those evil creatures to justice one day. Kiara on the other hand was tired and wanted to go home. Flying alone brings comfort tonight but other times it could be lonely. She wished she could share her night-time obstacle courses with a friend, a teammate; someone to share in the thrill of the chase. They could laugh and joke about it on their days off and talk about what they learned from Sensei the previous day.

Kiara would have liked that special friend to be Terra, but she was unavailable with no memories. There was no reason for Sensei to ask her to join. Raven would be a great second choice, but Kiara could not see Raven joining up with her. Robin was the next best choice, but she knew for certain Robin would rather die than join Sensei. Beast boy was a surprising choice and the thought intrigued her, she felt warmth in her shoulder whenever she thought of him.

Amused with the thoughts of which Titans could stay with her she entered the secret passage way of her home. The dark winding tunnels did not scare her as much as they used to. It was one of the advantages of training with Sensei-learning how to use darkness. Turning the last corridor she was greeted by Wintergreen, the butler, one of Sensei's oldest friends at the door.

"Hello Miss Kiara," Wintergreen said with a wide grin. "I trust you had an enjoyable evening?"

"I did but I could not help but feel a little lonely flying home. Can I tell you a secret Wintergreen-san?"

"Of course how may I be of service?"

"There are times when I feel lonely outside. Playing with the officers and people in the street is fun but sometimes I wish I had a friend to share the thrills and stories with. Could you not tell Sensei I said that? I don't want to worry him with my petty feelings."

Kiara stepped into the dim hallway shaking the cold from her wings. Wintergreen chuckled and said, "I assure you young miss it would not trouble him. I believe he would want you to tell him how you feel. If you feel alone tell him so; you might be surprised by what he will say. Here we are home sweet home." Kiara and Wintergreen stepped into a room with dull lighting.

The sounds of machines humming and water dripping from pipes in the ceiling would scare other people out but not Kiara. She thought the rhythmic dripping and quiet hum were relaxing and she felt like going to sleep. Wintergreen followed her into one of the main control rooms where Sensei sat in front of enormous video screens that were replaying some of Kiara's latest heists. She smiled with pride according to Sensei her ability to melt in the shadows and move with a feline or bird-like grace in buildings was some of the best stealth he had ever seen.

The chair turned around and Kiara ran up to him. She bounced up and down eager to show him her gifts. His eye curled up in a smile and took the satchel. He patted her on the head and all of Kiara's earlier anxieties melted away. However, before Sensei could display the surprise he had waiting for her Wintergreen picks up a message from one of the entrances. In fact, it was the same entrance Kiara had just used. She felt suspicious certain no one had followed her. She glanced at her teacher's face to see his reaction.

He did not appear angry at her just annoyed at the visitor. Kiara could not see who the visitor was because of how dark it was outside. The voice asked permission to enter and Sensei granted it. Kiara was puzzled this was the first visitor she had ever seen and how did he know where her home was anyway?

"Kiara we have an unexpected guest arriving. I want you to be on your best behavior. This should not take long and then I shall reward you for doing so well tonight. This visitor is an old acquaintance of mine. Stick close to me if you want or you can train in the next room until he leaves whatever you want to do."

"With your permission Sensei I would like to stay here and observe our guest. I will stay out of sight if you wish." Sensei nodded his head and Kiara leapt into the darkened rafters and pipes melting into the dark. The visitor appeared at the door with Wintergreen behind him.

He whistled, "Wow you sure work fast. After that Terra girl flooded your old haunt I'd thought you'd take a much longer time moving out. Hope you don't mind if I dropped by I wanted to tell you some information that might be quite useful, Slade old friend."

"Brother Blood I did not expect to see you so soon. What is this information you have to tell me?" Slade answered with an indifferent tone. Brother Blood wore his old Headmaster uniform the same one he wore when his school of villainy was open. He walked up to Slade smiling. In the rafters Kiara watched with a critical eye ready to pounce on the man should he give her reason to.

"I also heard about your bad luck with finding apprentices. Perhaps I can help you find one more reliable shall we say? It must be a pain in the neck having to run around doing little stuff when you could be working on big projects. Are you bored old friend would you like some human company- oh, no offense to your butler here."

Slade did not turn around from his screens. He had forgotten how much Blood liked to talk about his favorite subject: himself. He knew Wintergreen was not insulted. He said the same thing about him being alone after the first training session with Kiara. Slade decided he needed to get to the bottom of this visit so he can go back to work and besides that, one: Blood was annoying and two: the longer he stayed here the more nervous his little girl became. To get to the root of the matter Slade asked, "Blood you said you had some information. What is it that you want? I'm sure you did not come for idle chit-chat and strolling down memory lane."

"Oh yes I almost forgot," Blood sighed gripping his right hand on the top of Slade's chair. "I heard from a mysterious source that in a few months those goody two-shoes of crime-fighters will be a thing of the past. However, this source wishes to remain hidden; no one knows much about him at all. I thought you might like to join in the festivities it should be loads of fun! Imagine a world without Titans; it's like Christmas and Thanksgiving all rolled into one!"

It did sound interesting but considering what Slade knew about a certain Titan, by the name of Robin, getting rid of them all sounds too good to be true. Without the Titans all the villains would be so bored, this was why Slade wanted to whittle down their resolve. Not enough to kill them but enough to make them consider quitting their jobs.

"If that is all you have to say then I suppose you should leave now, Blood." Blood appeared around the not so bright room with the unsettling flickering that made you think; the Boogey Man would come out at any minute to drag you into eternal darkness and torment. Blood paced the floor behind Slade's chair. Blood stared at the pipes searching for some shape in the gloom. Slade turned in his chair and waved at the shadows. Blood looked quite puzzled when all of a sudden he felt a cool breeze on his face.

He knew there were no windows down here. It must be an air vent hidden in the pipes. Another strange thing happened flashes of light would flicker in and out, in and out. If Slade was trying to freak him out congrats he succeeded. The flashes of light came closer and lower. Blood thought he heard the flap of wings in the still air but he could not be sure.

Slade smiled underneath his mask. He was so proud of Kiara and her sister Magnet for learning how to intimidate a potential enemy. Considering that Blood was starting to sweat, rub his hands together and whispering into the shadows the girls did their job quite well. Blood was about to ask what was going on a crack was heard. At first he was surprised to hear it and why did it sound like the crack of a whip? Crack, crack, crack and a sudden gust of air blew in his face.

"Slade this is very funny but the joke is over. Tell me what in the world is going here?" Slade chuckled, "I have no idea what you are talking about. This place creaks and groans. You get used to it. Why are you afraid, Blood?"

"I would put on a brave face and say 'no I am not scared' but I would be lying. I am quite scared so please call off the spooky winds and cracks of a whip that no one can see." Slade almost wanted to burst out laughing because of Blood's face, but kept himself in control. He nodded his head and the brightest flash of light and the loudest crack echoes throughout the room. Blood leaped behind Slade shivering. The rainbow colored lights revealed a slender figure. Unfortunate for its viewers it was in shadow, so its identity remained a secret.

When the sparks of silver electricity surrounded the figure Blood screamed. He fell to the floor when wings came out just as the rainbow and the sharp whip cracks ended. There stood a girl in her early teens, with short pink curly hair, hazel eyes with a ring of blue-violet, and the reflective rainbow colored wings. Blood closed his eyes expecting to be torn to pieces or struck by lightning, or any other horrid image he could up with. The last thing he ever expected would be a purring chirp. Was there a canary or a cat in here?

Opening his eyes he saw the girl curled up next to Slade hugging his leg and staring at him with a look that said, "Go away he is mine." Slade snapped his fingers and Blood jumped about a foot in the air. "Welcome back to the living Blood. Have you met Kiara? She is my newest apprentice. If I had known you were coming she would have felt much more comfortable. We don't get a lot of visitors and your strange aura made her cautious. She thought you might try to hurt me, so she put on a little show to discourage you. Did you like her show?"

Blood glared at Slade annoyed he would play a trick like this. Kiara also glared white and red swirling around her displaying her anger. Blood took deep breaths to calm down and sighed. Slade rubbed Kiara's head to relax her. She begins purring again but her eyes are locked on Blood. He glared at Kiara for scaring the heck out of him. A flash of orange fades in and out, which made Kiara and Magnet very nervous; red-violet surged around them as they prepare for whatever he was going to do.

Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next. Blood's eyes glow red for a moment and Kiara froze. Slade thought the glowing eyes were a display of his temper so he did not think to warn his dear girl. Kiara gasped as a void of black (dreams) and white (no emotions) clouded her vision. Red chains shot out of Blood and bound her in a tight embrace. She gasped again she had never felt anything like this. Magnet tried to break the chains with her magnetic current but nothing happens. Kiara tried to call for help but no words came out.

Magnet realized this must be some kind of mental power and considering how close their powers were to the mind Blood's attack is even more vicious. Kiara and Magnet felt drowsy as the black aura bubbled around them like the tide coming in. The white aura threatened to leave them alone and cut off from any kind of senses at all.

"You were a very naughty girl," Blood sneered. "You should be punished. Dance for us that will amuse us. Once you are done do an aerial show and show off those pretty wings of yours." Slade never imagined that Kiara would listen to any of those requests. When she started doing an Irish jig he believed it was cute but unexpected. When she flew into the air he thought maybe she felt bad for scaring him and wanted to put his mind at ease. After Kiara flung her ball and chain in a haphazard and random way, swooping and diving over their heads, and then bowed to Blood, Slade was now very suspicious.

"That was beautiful my little friend. Now what shall we do? Slade I want to take her out for a flight around town. It must be so cramped in here. I'm sure she could use the fresh air."

Slade stood up to look his apprentice in the face. He could tell a lot about her by looking into her eyes. Kiara for the first time inched away from his touch. Even when she was training and her Sensei hit her much harder than she would have liked; she would flinch expecting pain but she never moved away. Had the training been too much was she afraid of him?

For a brief moment his heart skipped a beat. Slade took a step closer anxious now to see her face. Kiara skipped behind Blood a goofy smile on her face. Blood just shrugged his shoulders and decided to walk out. Slade did not hear Blood saying he would be back in about an hour. He heard the click of her boots on the hard concrete before a tiny whimper passed her lips. Before Blood could get to the door he felt a chill down his spine. Using fast reflexes he dodged to the right to avoid the swing of a metal staff about to collide with his head.

Slade's anger and disbelief reached Kiara's eyes but she felt chained and trapped. Blood was controlling her and there was nothing she could do. Slade attacked him with a fury Blood did not know he possessed. He felt certain his movements would be choppy and unbalanced because of his anger. It is the exact opposite in fact; Slade was more focused in a paternal rage than before. The worst part was Slade never said a word. He kept attacking until Blood had the bright idea to send Kiara to calm him down.

At first Kiara ran but the closer she got the more she tried to slow down. Blood pushed her a little harder he needed the help. Kiara and Magnet fight to break this mental invisible chain. It appeared they would be forced to attack their most precious person in the world. Blood happened to twist the staff out of Slade's hands and managed to shove him on the ground. He picked up the staff and held it at his throat. Slade growled in rage.

Seeing their beloved Sensei on the ground with his life in danger made Kiara and Magnet snap. An inhuman screeching roar pierced the room and Blood turns. A dark rainbow envelops the girl as the echo came to an end. Blood saw a sight that made his blood run cold. Instead of a girl stepping out of the light there is a curved yellow-gold beak, the front legs of a lion, the same rainbow wings but all the colors are darkened, the hind legs of an eagle, and the last thing he saw is the scarlet rimmed hazel eyes ignited in fury. The body was covered in mocha fur that matched her skin, but as her pink tongue flicked out Blood was paralyzed.

A wave of killing intent so strong knocked him off his feet and hurtled him into the wall. Kiara tore into his flesh again and again with her sharp beak, as her mental sister encouraged her to rip and slash the man more. They shock him with magnetic electricity that attracts other metal objects to hit him over and over. The wind battered him like a rag doll in a washing machine. After he had been beaten and bruised in places he did not know could hurt. She leapt on top of him. The scarlet and hazel burning in her eyes she goes to cut out his throat.

"Kiara, Magnet stop," Slade shouted. The beak dripping in blood hovered over his neck. The talons and claws sank into his skin ready to tear limbs off. Magnet did not remember being this furious when the arrow-boy, Speedy, had attacked her. If Sensei was not here Blood would have died. "Kiara," The concern in his voice, so uncommon from his normal monotone voice, made them leap off of Blood to race to his side.

Slade had never felt so scared in his entire life. He held Kiara so close he thought he would choke her. Kiara and Magnet found no complaint. She purred, chirped, and cried her heart out overjoyed at having her sensei back. Wintergreen had been silent for the most part. He stepped up to Blood to say, "Sir I believe it would be best if you left now." Blood stood on shaken legs and followed Wintergreen out leaving apprentice and teacher holding each other tight.


	17. ch: 16 Waves, Friends and Dreams

**Hello everyone! This nekotenshi with a new chapter. I have a new reviewer: chinaluv, who I believe is new to fan-fics. I have to give a big shout out and thank you to chinaluv and Leaf Ranger for sending such encouragement! You guys are the best! This chap is for Beast Boy and Raven. Hope you like and please let me know what you think? **

Chapter 16: Waves, Friends and Dreams

The day after Blood made the surprise visit to Slade and Kiara, the Titans were enjoying another day at the beach. With Blackfire home now everyone could relax, at last. Raven was even convinced to play volley-ball with her friends. Robin, Beast boy, and Cyborg were on one team and Raven, Terra, and Starfire on the other and Blackfire as the referee. Robin laughed as Beast boy dove for the ball and ended up with a mouthful of sand. Starfire cheered when the ball landed in-between Robin and Cyborg, but she apologized when they hit each other on the head trying to get it. Raven discovered she was good at serving the ball, but not so much when it came to returning the ball.

After the game they all decided to go for a swim. Raven denied and said, "I'd rather catch up on some reading. I just got to the part when Catniss enters the Hunger Games and she found Rue hiding in the tree. Maybe I will come in later." Terra surprised Raven by saying, "You'll like that part. I was on the edge of my seat reading it. I've read it about three times now. I want to start the second one but I haven't had time."

"I did not know you were reading _The Hunger Games. _Now I'm curious too," Blackfire said while stretching. Beast boy yelped about the water being cold. Cyborg wanted to sit out too but he promised to come in later. Starfire was about to ask what a Hunger Game is when she heard a familiar call. Turning their heads they saw black pigtails bobbing over the sand followed by Beast boy yelping from a small wave crashing on top of him. Robin smiled at his friends.

"You didn't say you were going to the beach," Cyborg called out. "Yeah, we wanted to surprise you again. Hope we don't run into any more trouble like last time. Hey Blackfire how did your thingy go? Did you talk to your dad the emperor?" Bumblebee asked panting for breath. Blackfire gave a quick summary for Titan's East. They had the same reaction to the guards beating her up and the touching speech Terra gave as the rest of them. Raven noticed that Aqua lad looked nice without his uniform, just navy blue shorts and a coral blue seashell necklace. Beast boy attempted to dunk Aqua lad for dumping the wave on him.

Menos and Mas congratulated Blackfire on her new freedom until they start arguing over which sister was prettier. Blackfire and Star laughed. Terra wanted to ask Bumblebee how they got here so fast when she saw Speedy walk up. Robin gave a friendly wave and said hello. Cyborg followed his example but Beast boy growled. Aqua lad placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him back.

Speedy decided to break the ice with an apology. "Listen to me everybody I am real, real, real sorry about the way I acted the last time. It was stupid and childish and I admit I was jealous of Beast boy and Terra. Bumblebee and Aqua lad chewed me out for it and threatened to kick me off the team if I didn't shape up. So can you ever forgive me?"

Robin and Raven noticed at the end Speedy was staring at Terra and Beast boy who was standing behind her. Terra gave a shy smile while BB grumbled and muttered, "I guess I can forgive you dude. Shouldn't you also apologize to Kiara too; I mean you did try to kill her too."

Speedy sighed in relief. Aqua lad challenged BB to a race and at first he refused. Terra said not to worry about her and have fun. If he wanted she could race too. This made Robin interested and Speedy could not resist the challenge. Blackfire held up her hand to say, "Ready, set, and go!" After swinging her hand down they took off.

Aqua lad was in the lead with BB a close second despite the fact he wasn't a dolphin or a sea lion. Terra tried to keep up when Aqua lad dove under the water and she said, "Hey that's cheating only two of us can breathe under water!"

The boys dove under and it looked like they might swim half way to Africa but they stop and come back. "What made you guys stop? You could have swum under us and taken the lead."

"Well, Speedy," Aqua lad said. "We could have but Terra is right that would be cheating and we saw a school of jellyfish in the way. We didn't want anybody to get stung so we asked them to move away. They agreed and I think it helped that Beast boy looked like a green jellyfish to help distract them from the weird human that speaks fish." Before they could say anymore they hear a whistling sound and then, "Cannonball!"

It was Bumblebee coming in. "You looked like you were having fun, so I wanted to drop in." They all chuckle while BB looks depressed. No one laughs at his jokes besides Terra. Cyborg, Menos and Mas took care of lunch. Traditional hot dogs, burgers, and a couple of trout for Aqua lad are cooking on a solar powered grill, with veggie-dogs for BB. Cyborg whistled to get the swimmers' attention but they were too far out. So he asked Robin if he could do it but it appeared he was taking a nap. Raven volunteered to get them and she agreed with BB the water was cold!

The others were busy splashing and diving off of Aqua lad's mini geysers. Raven called to them but they couldn't hear her. She got a little closer when a sharp pain stabs her right leg. Without warning Raven cramped up and the more she moved the more she hurt. She tried to call for help. Then she felt even more stabbing stings on her legs and she slipped under.

With her vision blurry she could just make out the see-through shapes of Box-jellyfish floating away in the current. The venomous jellyfish moved away from her friends but she was still surprised how quick that venom worked. It would be so easy to let her mind go blank. How easy would it be to go to sleep and welcome the comforting blackness? She had never felt so peaceful, for once in her life all her emotions were in true harmony and she even imagined meeting a special someone.

When that special someone turned into Beast boy she was quite shocked. Why would she be attracted to him? He still loved Terra. The thought of warm arms enfolding her reminded her of when Beast boy first became the beast to save her from Adonis. She never believed she could feel anything other than a comradeship for him, at the most a brother-sister relationship. To feel such warmth and peace at the thought of him made her smile. Her body started to burn and twist in an uncomfortable way, but then she felt cool fingers of pleasure all over her.

Raven did not want this feeling to end, even if it meant letting her guard down; around the boy who annoys the heck out of her and maybe even admitting…

Sunlight streams into her eyes making her squeeze them tight. The burning, twisting mix of pain and pleasure had not disappeared but she could think around it. Before long she heard voices, garbled and indistinct, but one voice was clearer than the others. His warm breath tickled her ear and his soft whisper soothed her dizzy mind. Raven did not want to wake up and so she let herself drift back into sleep. All of a sudden a deep menacing voice she wished to forget forever chuckles in the back of her mind. "It is not acceptable for you to have feelings for him. Know this, my dear, soon it won't matter because your world as you know it will come to an end."

The sinister laughing morphed into Slade's voice. He said the most shocking thing of all. Raven did not believe she could have heard him correctly.

"Don't listen to him Raven. He is an arrogant fool who knows nothing. I think you should open your heart to him, he's a good boy and he won't hurt you if you give him the chance. But don't be jealous if Kiara likes him too, I think you will always have a special place in his heart, so don't forget that."

Raven had no idea if these people were talking in her head or if she was hallucinating from the poison. When Raven could open her eyes without wincing in pain the first face to greet her was a sleeping Beast boy. She noticed the white sheet to the left of her, the white tiles on the floor, the beige wallpaper, and she knew she must be in hospital. Her neck creaked as she turned to the right in the chair was Terra and Blackfire at her feet, knocked out. Robin and Cyborg bobbed their heads now and then. She turned to Beast Boy he was a green dog sleeping at the foot of her bed.

Unfortunate for her, her mouth felt like wet clay and her throat felt like sandpaper. This made talking more difficult. She thought about touching his mind with her powers to let him know she was awake. He twitched in his sleep as she entered his mind. Raven was surprised to see grassland, scattered trees, and a bright sun shining down. "I must know this place it feels so familiar. Wait is that a giraffe?" A tall shadow passes in front of her blocking the sun and leaves rain down on her head. She stepped away following a herd of gazelle and wildebeest.

A water buffalo chewed on yellow-green grass. Raven heard the cries of birds she is pretty sure they were vultures. An unmistakable growl rumbled over the landscape freezing Raven to the spot. Using her powers here in Beast boy's mind could have devastating effects. The rumbling roar went off again. Raven was forced to turn toward the sound. To her shock a pride of lions were trotting in her direction. Raven wanted to phase into the ground and fly away from the hungry big cats but they soon surround her. Another surprising fact the male, the alpha lion, was not the tawny brown of most lions; he was pure white with a pale brown female beside him. White and brown cubs raced around her.

As if she could not be any more in awe, the cubs began talking. "Momma is this the one we've been waiting for? Because I thought we already found her but she left and now she's back but with no memories and we are so confused momma!" The cubs mewed and purred at Raven.

Their mother the pale brown female said, "Raven no need to be alarmed. As my cubs have said we have been waiting for you. It is time you saw what is underneath your comic friend Beast Boy." Raven wanted to ask what she was talking about when a gust of wind thrust them in the middle of a sandstorm. When Raven could open her eyes, the male and female lions were there, but now there was a wolf pack and two tigers coming.

"Why must they be meat-eaters? Why can't he send the fluffy bunnies or cuddly puppies? I know how much he loves to joke. So can some animal tell me why all my guides are carnivores?" The wolves and lions laughed at Raven's sarcasm, but the tigers gave her a serious glare. Raven held onto the lioness' tail for comfort.

The tigers' chuckled and said, "Relax visitor we mean you no harm. You are the first outsider to visit here and we were not expecting you. We tigers will allow our good friends the wolves to explain why you are here."

The female wolf touched Raven's hand with her nose. The male wolf licked her hand. "As you know our Alpha can transform into any animal on earth. Do you know why he has this ability?" Raven shook her head. Thinking it over; Raven did not know much about his past. The wolves strolled away into a thicker part of the forest. Raven followed curious about what she would see. She expected to see a comedy shop, a comic book store and then a video game store filled with every kind of game he could imagine.

Her mouth popped open at the beautiful river with more forest on the opposite bank, various birds darting overhead, the splash of fish, and behind her comforting sighs of her animal guides. "I never thought his mind could be so calm," Raven said. "Has it always been like this, did something happen to him?" The tigress purred and leapt into the river with a kitten-like squeal of joy. Her mate joined her dunking her underwater. The wolves did not go near the lake but told their visitor, "Please follow us you need to discover the truth of our alpha, Beast Boy as you call him."

Walking through Beast Boy's memories was the most bizarre experience Raven had ever been through. His early childhood was nice enough. She was surprised to learn that he was not always green with pointy ears and fangs. The vision of his parents sped through quicker than Raven would have liked. Instead his memories skipped ahead a few years to when he was an early teen. The lions join Raven by this point and here the memories begin to get darker. After Beast Boy and his parents left the United States, they moved to Africa to help rebuild a damaged wildlife preserve. Raven marveled at his energy, how he connected to all the animals, how ecstatic his parents were.

When she thought that maybe this was all a happy dream she was thrust into the darkest part of his memory. She expected the tigers to come back but instead a leopard couple came. Raven never expected to feel her friend's pain as a mysterious disease wreaked havoc on his body. She could feel his parents' constant concern and misery as their son's vulnerability hit them in rapid succession. The despair that their only son could die engulfed them with a frigid flame that threatened to consume them.

All medical knowledge both modern and local did not remedy his situation. Raven had to stop herself from crying in despair. She realized the longer she stayed in these particular memories, because of the potent emotional ties; she could forget who she was and never wake up.

Before Raven could call out to the leopards to get her out the area was filled with a lime green liquid so thick she felt certain it must be poison. However, when the sunlight became dim she found herself lying on a hospital bed. At first she believed she had woken up, but odd scents hit her nose, she saw through blurry eyes IVs sticking out her arms, and odd computers flashing through every animal on the planet and what she thought was her own DNA scan. Blinking her eyes she saw an indistinct shadow pass over her and her heart beat sped up in an instant.

The figure whispered to comrades in the room while holding up a syringe. Before Raven could protest in went the syringe and she blacked out. All of Beast Boy's emotions over his childhood and his mysterious illness leading to the bizarre surgery threatened to smother Raven forever. Her mind had surrendered to his memories and all they wanted now was relief. Without warning she was falling into more memories she was grateful to see. Familiar faces like Robin and Batman. Her relief sank when she saw an older team of crime fighters but she had no names to put to their faces. It seemed even Beast Boy did not want her know who these people.

Raven had never felt such joy when she saw her friends, for the first time. It was curious to see this event from Beast Boy's perspective. Beast Boy expressed admiration for Robin, his curiosity about Cyborg and Starfire, and then his faint stirrings of something else as Raven saw herself. Raven found herself blushing as she saw herself. More familiar memories came pulling her out of the depression. Before she went into the memory of Cyborg and Beast Boy entering her mind a voice whispered on the wind. Raven turned her head and stood still trying to catch whatever was whispering.

The voice whispered again as Raven demanded her friends to leave if they didn't want to be trapped forever. Raven strained to hear the voice. She was certain she'd need to remember this name later on but she couldn't hear it over the fear of seeing her father again. Time skipped ahead to Terra's arrival and eventual betrayal. Raven felt anger, guilt, and gratitude all over again having to relive these moments was painful she hoped he would move on.

Beast Boy jumped ahead lingering on memorable moments like the return of Mad Mod, meeting Titans East for the first time, going to Tamaran (both times), and of course Robin as Slade's apprentice. Raven felt her own anger and sorrow build to a breaking point until Beast Boy brought her to more recent events. Terra was still a tricky subject but Raven could feel that Beast Boy was happy for her.

She was confused, excited, and shocked by the next memory. The disastrous dinner came next and now Raven understood Beast Boy's anger. Speedy was jealous of Terra being Beast Boy's girlfriend. Then to have to see Terra with no memories and see how protective we were for Blackfire- was it any surprise he was so angry?

The real confusion came when Beast Boy shifted into Beast. This made her relive the moment when Beast first appeared, how the rest of their friends responded; the resulting fight with Adonis. Raven was shocked beyond belief and overwhelmed by the dual personalities merged together. Not just Kiara and Magnet but Raven had to deal with Beast and Beast boy's emotions too. Beast Boy lingered on these feelings and then Beast rumbled in the background. For the first time Raven felt Beast Boy's presence, his conscious mind, here and now. The green ones growled at each other and Raven thought she may have to break them up. To her shock the growls slowly formed words.

"Are you going to tell me what that was about? I had a dream of kissing her that night! Do you have any idea how weird that is with Raven and Terra here?" Beast Boy shouted. Beast rumbled again and charged at him. Raven shouted at the big green furry one who stumbled in his stride for a second and was then knocked aside by a green T-Rex.

Raven fell to her knees how could she stop them? They were part of the same person there was no reason to fight. Raven smacked herself in the head, "I am such a hypocrite. My telling him that now is redundant. He said the same thing to me in my mind! Darn it why can't I remember that name!"

The two beasts continued to fight and when Raven saw blood she lost it. She leapt in between them two hands on their chests. Beast Boy shifted from a raptor then a tiger and purrs. Beast also purred showing his neck.

"Thank you Raven for waking me up. You reminded me why I can't fight him like this. He is me and I am him. We're sorry we pulled you into this. You can wake up now Raven. I hope you feel better soon."

"Wait!" Raven said as her body began to fade away. "What was that name I've been hearing all day? Can you tell me your name, please?"

Beast rumbled to Beast Boy who shakes his head. Turning to Raven he said, "I don't need to tell you, you already know. But just in case my silly head tries to lock you in here, you tell me. What is my name Raven?"

At first Raven was confused. How could she speak a name she did not know? Raven focused with all her strength to recall the name. Just when she was about to disappear she whispered, "Garfield. Your name is Garfield." A trademark laugh followed Raven as she opened her eyes to bright lights, a crushing headache, and thankfully a room full of her friends.

"Friend Raven you are awake!" Starfire said. Robin, Cyborg, Terra and Blackfire woke up to smile at Raven. They all started talking at once about how they were worried, how glad they were that she was awake, and general chatter. Raven sighed to hear her friends' familiar chatter but when one voice did not come up she panicked. Robin noticed her horrified look he pointed to the end of her bed. Curled up in a green mound of fur was a young wolf. His eyes flickered in his sleep and his legs would twitch.

"He has been watching over you all day and night. He almost bit one of the doctors when she came in to check on you earlier. It was kind of sweet and funny and shocking all at once" Blackfire said while Terra giggled.

"Gar- I mean Beast Boy wake up," Raven whispered stuttering over his real name. The green wolf bolts up and then got Raven's face quite wet with an eager tongue. His tail thumped on the bed shaking it and the Titans laughed. Cyborg looked worried would Raven hit him or get mad? To their awe Raven laughed and hugged him as if she was afraid she'd never see him again.

"I am so relieved you are safe Garfield," Raven whispered in his ear. Her answer was a whimper and a happy bark. Raven had never felt so happy in her life not even when she fell for the Dragon-jerk and she hugged Beast Boy. Raven felt a surge of heat flood her and she could smell a bizarre tangy odor from Garfield despite the fact he was a wolf right now. She hugged him closer and passes out on the bed again. Terra whispered, "So when is the wedding?"


	18. ch: 17 Surrender

**Hi again! I felt bad about not updating sooner so I'm going to update 3 more chapters. I also have exciting news. Another reviewer who I have been keeping in contact with has asked me to write a story from his idea. I can't believe it! It is a Teen Titans idea with Raven and Beast Boy for the pairing. I feel so honored that lunar silver would consider me to write it for him. I hope I do a good job and don't disappoint him. Wish me luck! And enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Surrender

Police sirens blared down the street while people watched with concern. This is the sixth robbery this week and the worst part; it was the third robbery in broad daylight. How much longer would Jump City have to deal with crazy criminals disrupting their everyday life? Robin and his friends had been enjoying the respite from crime-fighting. Starfire and Blackfire were closer than ever. Terra and Blackfire had enrolled in a local boarding school.

Cyborg and Bumblebee kept in close contact with each other. The strangest couple of all was Raven and Beast Boy. They still argued and she never laughed at his jokes, but they would smile more and hold hands. It baffled everyone else to no end. When Star asked about it they said, "We are getting to know each other better now so there's no need to argue so much, it's too troublesome."

Today they were on the trail of Mad Mod, Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo and the Hive Five. These guys were acting weird. There was no point in wondering how they got out of jail so quick. All that mattered was throwing them back in without hurting anyone. Needless to say this fight was exhausting. Robin and Cyborg were shocked at how well the villains were covering each other's backs- had they formed some kind of alliance without anyone noticing it?

Officer Ramon came with his sister Rachel to collect the dumbfounded and beaten criminals Beast Boy's communicator began to ring. Everyone else was puzzled. The Teen Titans and Titan's East should have been the only ones able to contact each other unless it was a curious hacker. The voice on the other end stopped the green tofu-lover in his tracks. A plea for help in the jungles far away from the city and it was a voice he never thought he would hear again.

"Robin I request your permission to leave for South America, sir!" Beast Boy had not spoken like that since the first day he met the Titans. To be honest it scared them. Why would he all of a sudden start speaking like this and who was on the other line? Robin scratched the back of his head and said, "Beast Boy since when do you call me sir? We're your friends B.B. there's no need to be so formal."

"Yes Beast Boy why are you speaking in such a formal way. Have we offended you in some manner if so then please allow us to apologize."

"Starfire it is not your fault. You guys didn't do anything wrong but I have to go somewhere. Old friends need my help right now. I need to go back to Titan's tower, so I can figure out where they are."

"Well B.B. if your friends are in trouble do you mind if we tag along? I'm sure we can help in some way, right Robin, Star; Raven?" Cyborg honked the horn of the T-car but Beast Boy had already flown away. He gave a short screech to Terra and Blackfire who had been walking to the nearest café for lunch as he soared towards home.

"Can someone tell us what is going on?" Blackfire asked while licking a brownie fudge ice-cream cone. Terra smiled around her spoon as she dug into a strawberry parfait and said, "Whatever is going on I'm sure you'll be ok. You're the Teen Titans. Nothing can break you guys up."

No one would know how true or untrue Terra's words were until much later. However for the next six hours the atmosphere in the T-sub was so bad you could slice it with a Spork. Raven tried to talk to her comedic team mate but he acted with such formality and seriousness; she almost wished she knew how tell jokes just to get him to laugh. Robin thought it would be better to take the T-sub and swim to South America or wherever they had to go. Cyborg managed to pinpoint the distress call's signal and confirmed it was coming from Brazil. Even Star's normal chirpy and upbeat mood could not brighten his spirits.

The person who was waiting for them in a tangled clearing would haunt B.B. in his nightmares. "Metal-Man, are you okay?" Beast Boy yelled running up to an orange-coated rusty man. Cyborg started to scan him to check for serious internal injuries or mechanical failure. He discovered the problem. It was an outdated battery but the other injuries showed signs of a grueling fight. Once he was operational again Beast Boy began asking about some others and how he got into this mess.

Metal-Man explained that they were on the trail of their biggest enemy but is unaware of the booby traps. The whole Team was separated and their leader called for him personally but you were unavailable. Beast Boy said, "I've been busy ok but I want you know I'm here now and we'll do whatever we can to help. Oh you gotta meet my friends they're the coolest! This Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and my girl…uh I mean Raven."

"Nice to meet you kids," Metal Man said. "Thanks for the recharge, Cyborg was it? Listen we need to let the rest of the Patrol know. It's good to have you back, kid we missed you."

Beast Boy smiled for the first time since he came on this trip. Raven wondered why he stuttered over her name. Was he going to say something else? It did not take long for the Titans to meet the rest of the Doom Patrol. They were shocked to discover that Beast Boy had once been a member of this team before he met his friends. Robin was reminded of a certain someone because of the leader's attitude. Raven was glad to be able to put names and faces to the blurry people she had seen in his memories.

No one was happy to figure out that some so-called Brotherhood of Evil was gathering to destroy all superheroes once and for all. The Doom Patrol's mission was to stop them and Mento expected Beast Boy to follow him. Robin told him it was ok but Robin wished he could stay with them. This whole situation was too familiar for him. Robin did not want to remember what lead up to him being in Jump City in the first place. Cyborg noticed that Raven appeared to be as upset as Robin at how Beast Boy acted when he was back with the Doom Patrol. He wore a mask and addressed almost everyone as sir or ma'am. It was so not like him, so serious, where was the happy-go-lucky, video gamer who tells jokes and enjoys life?

The Doom Patrol had to admit at the end of the day the Teen Titans are not bad heroes. The Brain and his diabolical cohort: Madam Rouge and Monsieur Mallah; could not unleash a black hole machine on the world anymore. Beast Boy was back to his old self again and to everyone's shock Elastic-girl called him "Garfield". Raven could not tease him about it. Considering the fact that she knew about the history behind his name she realized this meant a lot to him. Robin was hit with inspiration on how to deal with this threat of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Hey what you think of a global network of Teen Titans?"

As Robin prepared for a global network for young super heroes the BHE (Brotherhood of Evil) were making their own preparations. All of the villains in Jump City with any kind of reputation jump at the chance to demolish the pint-sized heroes and heroines. Amongst all the chaos Slade avoided most of the drama. He had his own agenda that did not include partnerships with some of most idiotic criminals in the world. He kept his eye open for anything interesting but he was more concerned with the future.

Kiara and Magnet were doing well in avoiding the officers except for Ramon. If Slade didn't know better he'd have to believe that man was fixated on the idea of the Titans stealing his job. Can he blame Ramon for his possessive behavior when he felt threatened by the fact teenagers did his job better? Slade told Kiara to be cautious when dealing with that man. Unfortunate for the puppet-girl and her impish sister they would get up close and personal with Ramon all too soon.

Near the middle of the BHE's plans to eliminate all the Titans around the world one villain was about to push his luck farther than any other. Blood was back in town and he was not leaving without a fight and paying Slade back for humiliating him. Breaking into a high security facility with mind-control powers was too easy. But Blood was not looking for a challenge at least not from local law enforcement. He wanted to bring out Kiara and Slade, and the Titans all in one place. So what better place than City Hall or even better Wayne Enterprises- he knew bird boy still had a connection to Wayne's business even though he didn't know Batman's identity or Robin's civilian identity.

Needless to say things became rocky when not only did Ramon with his trusted officers come in guns smoking, but then Blood comes, Kiara was already there, and the Titans are caught in the cross-fire it can't get any worse right?

"You have defiled me for the last time!" Ramon shouted into his megaphone while his officers shot at Kiara and Blood. Kiara twirled and danced in an aerial ballerina show overhead. The Titans needed to separate Blood from Kiara. Robin asked Raven and Beast Boy to handle Kiara while he, Star, and Cyborg went after Blood. One of the shots almost hit Kiara in the heart and that was when she got nervous.

"Sensei I think the cops are serious," Kiara muttered into her headset. Her voice trembled for a moment before she continued. "I think they are shooting to kill." Slade was distressed by this information he never would have believed that the officers would start shooting to kill. Neither Kiara nor Magnet could have pushed them that far into a corner. He was also concerned about Blood's presence on his apprentice. Under normal circumstances Kiara would have been long gone but Blood showing up threw Kiara and Magnet off their game and Slade could feel it: all they wanted was to go home.

A welcome distraction came for her to see Raven and Beast Boy ready to take her to jail. She still had no intention of going but she could drown out her worries by playing with two of her favorite Titan puppets. Beast Boy tried to knock her out of the sky by falling on top of her as a kangaroo. She danced out of the way and knocked him through a window. Raven tried to grab her. She twisted to the left flipping backwards. She used handstands to dodge. Beast Boy came out as a horse and charged her from behind, but her connection to auras gave her a heads-up.

"This is worse than trying to fight that guy who can multiply himself," Beast Boy grunted as he was flipped on his back by her ball and chain. Raven had a gut feeling to not grab that thing with her powers so she opted for hand-to-hand. Kiara was surprised how well Raven fought without her powers which made her like her even more.

Meanwhile the boys and Star were having trouble with Blood. Every time one would get close to subdue him; his eyes would glow and they would be forced to rethink their strategy. Robin had his staff out. He began to thrust, parry, and weave around Blood. He hoped to push Blood towards Cyborg. Cyborg could knock him out with his sonic cannon. Star also tried to get his attention by flashing her star bolts to confuse him. Blood saw that coming and dodged them. He placed himself in between the Titans and the cops to force them into a stalemate. Kiara came dancing over to avoid Raven and B.B. doubling teaming her. She really wished she had a partner.

"Any last words you low-life," Ramon growled pointing his gun at Kiara. B.B. gasps and dove in front of her. Raven and Star follow without another word.

"What are you children doing? I can have you three arrested for interfering in an official police business. Is that what you want to go to jail and why for a criminal or will you all admit that you don't care about law and order in this city? That you are all just a bunch of super-powered kids that have no business doing the work of real police officers."

"You have no right to use justice to justify murder!" Raven yelled. "Dude we want to put them in jail not the morgue. You were about to kill her!" Beast Boy said as he phased into a wolf. Starfire stared at Cyborg and Robin who were standing next to her. "I do not believe this is the justice you are striving for. Please allow us to deal with the Kiara and the Blood. No one should be hurt for this, nothing was stolen and no one was hurt."

Ramon ordered the officers to open fire. Kiara and Raven blocked the bullets with their auras. Magnet wanted to zap the insulting cops with lightning but Kiara said no. Kiara wondered how long they could hold up this shield. Blood threw what looked like a smoke bomb. A cloud of red smoke covered the field. The officers stop firing and wait for the smoke to clear. Kiara was gone and Ramon guessed she ran inside to steal something. He was about to follow when more sirens blared behind him. It is the Chief of Police and his sister Rachel in the front seat.

Ramon would have to wait to apprehend the criminals in the making. It appears his fears were confirmed when Kiara sprinted past the group trying to trip someone up. The runner fell down and she held him down with her metal chain. Starfire flew over to help when she gasped. The rest of the Titans raced over to find Kiara's satchel in Robin's hands. Robin had a disappointed look on his face and at first they thought he was fooling around. Robin's next words throw that idea out the window.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you were some kind of hero in disguise. I mean really Kiara how could you not know I was waiting for you. I knew where you were going to go, don't think I haven't done this before. You are such a buzz kill."

"Robin you okay," Cyborg asked afraid of the answer. "No I'm not ok Cyborg old pal. How about you get me out of these chains? Then we can take down the little wanna-be for stealing." Raven stared at Robin for the longest time something did not feel right. Robin smirked and Raven wanted to shout for everyone to move but it came too late.

Blood rushed out of the shadows to deliver swift kicks and punches to Kiara before untying Robin. And then he asked Robin to take care of the others. At first Star believed he would never entertain such a notion. He pulled out his staff with a visible smirk. Star and the rest of his friends were not so sure anymore.

Robin taunted the Titans, like he did as Red X, but with Robin's occasional bursts of humor made it sting all the more. Even Kiara attempted to knock Robin out but he seemed to anticipate all their moves. Cyborg and Beast Boy wondered if they were seeing the original Red X all over again. None of them ever wanted to go through that trauma again.

"Come on guys, I'm not even breaking a sweat. Where's the fun the challenge the thrill? I'm getting bored now fight me!" Robin charged Starfire. For a moment she thought he would hit the side of her head but he stopped mid swing. Robin swerved to avoid a sonic blast from Cyborg. Starfire was stunned. As soon as Robin would get close to a near fatal or serious blow he would swerve at the last second. Raven wanted to hold him down and stared into his eyes. Maybe then she could understand his sudden mood swing.

When the Titans thought this night could not get any worse a rough voice spoke out of the darkness. The Titans were getting weary and Robin kept attacking. Slade stepped out of the shadows.

"Blood you have a lot of nerve to do this. You dare try to get my apprentice arrested and nearly killed? You will pay for this." Kiara's face lit up at the sound but then darkened as she realizes that Blood was not fighting as much. She stared at Blood for a few precious seconds and then everything clicked. Kiara raced pass her Sensei desperate to tell the Titans what was going on.

"You know you guys are so uptight. You are way too rigid. We're teens are we not? We should be enjoying ourselves not working ourselves into the ground for adults. I'm not saying we don't work and just lounge all day but come on don't you want to kick back and enjoy being a kid for once in your life?"

Raven was about to question him when Kiara answered, "Oh really and how do we know you're not speaking about yourself Robin?" Robin gave a loud sarcastic laugh. It chilled his friends' to their bones.

"So you believe you figured me all out. That you know every nook and cranny of me and my mind? Let me tell you something you don't know the half of it!" Robin charged Kiara with his staff in a wild manner. Kiara wanted to dodge, but the horrid memory of Blood's attack froze her in her tracks. Beast Boy leapt in front of her again and asked, "You know what's happened to him? Then tell us already I'm getting tired of him taunting us!"

Raven and Kiara spoke, "Blood is controlling him." The Titans gasped and Blood laughed.

"Well you snooze you lose Slade! Now I have the strongest Titan at my command and I will enjoy every second of it. Thanks for the lovely gift I'll take extra care of him." Slade hated that Blood would stoop that low to get back at him. As if using Kiara was not enough he had to go after Robin. Slade decided to beat the heck out of Blood on principal. However as he fought he did get Blood to reveal why he was doing all of this. Blood asked Slade why he didn't use mind control earlier it made things so much easier.

Slade responded with it was too easy. He would rather have his apprentice come to him willing rather than force him. Blood should know mind control was too easy to break. The only reason he had a hold on Robin now was because he took him by surprise. For the moment Blood brought out Robin's darker side. With the right words and motivation Robin could break free. Slade let this last comment hang in the air which gave the girls a bright if crazy idea.

Star suggested they go along with this game. She admitted her surprise that the darker side of her best friend was more of a jokester than Robin. She also sensed some deep rooted turmoil that this game was covering up. Raven said she could try a mind transfer but it would be harder considering Robin was not in control of himself. Kiara proposed that they try the mind transfer and go along with the game-idea but change the rules. Beast Boy asked if she meant to make Robin believe in Slade Kiara was stunned.

Cyborg said the whole thing is insane and what would we do if none of this worked? No one had an answer but they all agreed time was running out. Cyborg and Beast Boy volunteered to keep Robin distracted to let the girls jump in his head. Beast Boy told his friends to be careful. Raven held Starfire and Kiara's hands and chants "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos". The girls hovered in the air for a moment before touching Robin in these projections of their spirits.

For a moment they wonder if nothing happened. They speed through Robin's memories from his childhood in the circus, to his short school-life, to the accident that killed his parents and his adoption by Bruce Wayne. Robin's memories locked for a long time but eventually they showed more familiar scenes. Raven worried that they would get trapped in Robin's conflicting emotions of whom and what he was. Starfire began to cry as Robin questioned how much he could he trust his friends, his despair at being Slade's apprentice, his thrills of stealing, the undercurrent of betrayal by Batman- the feeling that he never appreciated him or respected him, and his joy of being with his friends again.

As much as the girls want to revel in his happier moments they were being pulled into his darker thoughts. Even still they were under a heavy lock and key. Magnet shudders from Robin's unconscious hostility at keeping out what he felt were intruders. They find Robin and Red X arguing back and forth as Blood's infamous red chains turned bright white and began to choke both of them. Just when it looks like both of them had given up they saw the girls. Robin smiled at them but then looks shocked that they were even here. X looked relieved to see them as if they were a parting wish before he lost all of his free will.

Raven, Star, and Kiara had an idea of what would free him. Thoughts of Beast Boy, Cyborg, Terra, and Blackfire fade in and out. However the only ones who stay solid were the girls standing here. Knowing they had no time to beat-around-the-bush. "Robin, Red X if you do not want to be Blood's little play solider then you have to break free. We know how you can do that."

The boys give into the pressure of fighting off Blood's powers. Despite their stubbornness and sense of duty- all they could feel was defeat. For once they were in complete agreement. "What do we have to do Star, Raven, and yes Kiara. How do we get out?"

Raven and Starfire broke the ice, so to speak. "You need to hold onto something stronger than Blood's powers. It has to be stronger than your friends, your loyalty to Batman, your commitment to the city and as a hero or your free-willing spirit as X. In a way this will combine of all of this and at the same time disassemble it. Do you see where we are going with this?" Robin and Red X shook their heads too exhausted and confused to speak.

"Let X out. You have to let him out and release your feelings about Slade. Robin remember when you were X, when you had those thrills, when you told him you would anything he said embrace that part of you. If you don't then you'll be Blood's plaything forever. Besides I think we all agree if you're with Slade we have a chance of seeing you, speak to you in riddles while you are out, but please choose now- we don't have time" Kiara continued.

Robin resents the idea of giving himself over to Slade for any reason. Unfortunate but Star, Raven and even Kiara had a point. Robin's thoughts by himself would not get him out of here. Listening to X who felt that Slade was a great Teacher, to think how much he could learn from him was the key to getting out. Raven began to fade away and then Kiara who shuddered as X blew a kiss to her.

Star kissed him saying, "It may take a while but I am certain you will come back to us Robin. So for now we shall play by these rules. We will never give up on you." Robin and X linger on Star's kiss and Raven's words. They have to admit Kiara looked so alone.

Would it hurt to have Kiara and Magnet as partners? They reminded them of his friends in so many ways. It would be like someone wrapped them up into two people instead of 4. Red X asked if Robin could surrender to Slade because these chains were not getting shorter. Robin responded with, "Thank you Terra. I know just what to say."

Raven, Kiara, and Star returned to their bodies only to collapse. Cyborg and Beast Boy were also on the ground. Robin had hurt them a lot. Even Slade was backed against the wall. Blood was about to order Robin to attack when Robin stops. Blood became nervous seeing the rest of the Titans get up and ready to attack again. Slade did not look so beaten down as he had a moment ago.

"What are you waiting for? Attack him Robin," Blood shouted pushing his powers on his mind. With the final push Robin snapped. He forgot about his identity crisis, he forgot about being a hero, he forgot about his friends, even Batman and his morals. All he wanted was Blood out of his head. There was one way to do this.

Robin fueled his resolve by glancing at his friends. He opened his eyes staring Blood down and a sudden inferno-like rainbow exploded around him. Robin had never felt so connected to Slade. He understood why he was so pissed off at Blood- he saw through Slade's eyes what happened to Kiara. Robin felt Slade's overwhelming joy and peace flood him knowing Kiara was safe.

Red X knew that he could stay like this forever drinking in his new mentor's strength and yes maybe even calling him father one day. But he'd have to try convincing Robin when their lives were not in danger. X had faith in Slade. If only he could put his friends on an island for a while, safe of course. Even X would unleash his anger if anyone hurt his friends. So he could spend quality time with his Master. That could come later when he and Robin had the chance to talk it all out.

"Blood I have one thing to say to you," Robin and Red X said in a chilled dark voice. "You can't control me anymore!"

Robin and Red X united for once bombarded Blood with a fury of attacks. Blood was overwhelmed as realization hit him: attacking Slade's apprentices was not a good idea. Slade attempted to get him to stop by being simple and asking. He realized similar to Kiara and Magnet, treating Robin like a person would get much faster results than lectures or creating mental instability. Neither Slade nor Blood could anticipate how many walls would have to be broken down in order to gain Robin's tenuous trust. The best place to start after separating him from his annoying friends would be the Dark Knight of course.

"Robin if you would be so kind as to stop. I believe Blood has suffered enough and he has learned his lesson." Slade's voice yet again suggesting there was a human man underneath all that armor and mystery. Robin turned to Slade and for a moment he thought he would attack him. Slade did not need to beat lessons into Robin he knew the basics; now it was just a point of building on those lessons. If Robin was willing to submit he would learn so many things and perhaps Wintergreen and Kiara were right, maybe he could learn from them too.

Cyborg and Beast Boy grin as Slade leaned away from Robin. They were not sure if Robin would come home with them. Starfire and Raven convinced them that if we let Robin go and pretend it was a game or a vacation it would be much easier on them later on- when they doubted if Robin was still their friend.

Slade was baffled. Robin kneeled on one knee likes a man waiting to be knighted. Robin said with deep sincerity and even respect, "Forgive me, sir for being such a little kid. I realize now that I was foolish to not accept your gracious offer in the beginning of our relationship. Blood has taught me a valuable lesson about surrender and conquering fears tonight. I would be honored to have the opportunity to train with you again if you will have me."

Slade would never let Robin how his words affected him. He had to remain in control so he asked, "Robin if I am hearing you correctly, you just said you wanted to train with me? How can I trust your words now? You'll escape the moment I let my guard down and what about your friends?"

"My friends and I have come to an understanding. I assure you I am dedicated to your teachings. Will you have me as your apprentice, my Master- my Sensei?" The Titans wanted to grab Robin, dunk him in a cold shower and make him forget the whole ordeal. They knew that would be wrong if not for Slade they would have loss Robin for good. In a small way he deserves some gratitude and respect for saving him. Perhaps that was what Robin/Red X was going for.

Slade was a cautious man but the thought of snatching Robin right now was so tempting. But he wanted Robin himself to say these things not the thief inside Robin. That Robin was the one who needed his walls reconstructed. Slade felt confident he could mold Robin but it would take a long time.

For now Slade would accept Robin's offer. He expected Robin to uphold his end of the deal. "You seem quite sincere my soon-to-be apprentice. I will not take my words back. I told you one of you Titans would come with me and I've chosen you congratulations."

"I look forward to it." In the end Red X went back to sleep inside of Robin who then collapsed due to the emotional and mental strain of the night. Kiara also fell asleep curled next to her Sensei's leg purring and chirping like a canary. Slade permitted a small chuckle to pass his lips before picking up Kiara bridle style and disappearing into the shadows. The Titans took Robin home for a well-deserved rest for all.


	19. ch: 18 Master Plan

**Another chapter for the wonderful readers. Hope you like it. Just a reminder I do not own Teen Titans... Too bad, too bad. :)  
P.S. sorry for the confusion but this is the start of the little arc, I mentioned before, because the next few chapters focus on Slade, Kiara and Robin. Just so you know. **

Chapter 18: Master Plan

Officer Ramon was being chewed out not for the first time by the Chief of Police. He had used unauthorized fire arms against a suspect that could have been seen as a teen committing a misdemeanor not a criminal on America's Most Wanted. His blatant disregard for his inability at setting his priorities straight unnerved the Chief. She expected more from her officers. With an angry grunt Ramon stormed out of the room.

It was the end of his shift and he had nothing to do. Going back to his one bedroom apartment was a not a good idea. He wanted to lock up those criminals and vigilantes that dared to take the law into their own hands. Rachel wanted to avoid upsetting her violent older brother, but she knew any words from her would set him off. Ramon was on a dangerous and uncertain path and she felt it was wrong to take out his frustrations on the Titans who were on the same side. Rachel did like Blackfire and Terra she never wanted to believe that they were villains and meant harm to anyone. Kiara seemed misguided if anything but Slade was a menace and needed to be stopped.

Rachel drove to her brother's apartment when an announcement on the radio made her pull over. "A dark day for teenage superheroes has come. All around the world heroes like our beloved Teen Titans and Titans East have disappeared left and right. We will keep the citizens of Jump City and the rest of the world updated as details become available. Citizens are advised to be alert, cautious, and remain hopeful that whatever has taken them away will be defeated." Rachel could not believe her ears. Looking out her window women and children, business men and homeless persons, the elderly and students alike would weep and mourn the loss of their beloved super heroes until some change occurred.

Rachel could imagine how this news would affect her brother. Ramon felt happier than he had in a long time. Those meddling brats were gone and the people of the law could continue their jobs without being upstaged by little children running around in tights who thought they were special just because they could lift cats, shape-shift, control waves or the wind, and knew some fancy kicks and punches.

Wintergreen strolled down the darkened corridors of the Haunt. He knew that Slade needed to hear this information. As he walked into the main control room with the giant TV screens and computers he noticed something out of the ordinary.

Where had he seen that woman with the long black hair and French accent before? Her name was Madam something or other. Why was she talking to Slade? Kiara flew over to Wintergreen; blue-green (fear), turquoise (dedication), yellow (happy) and violet (friendship) swirled around her wings. Wintergreen placed a comforting hand on her shoulder to reassure her. The woman stepped aside to reveal a strange room filled with a giant machine.

The machine looked like a dispenser for coffee or ice cream in a shop. The French woman smiled in a cruel and triumphant way. A talking gorilla demonstrated the machine's power by pushing a button. A talking brain with metal "eyes" on the front of the glass dome explained the technique of the machine. The gorilla then froze a teen in ice. Slade kept his interest to a minimum but in reality he was intrigued. The frozen teen was then placed inside a metal cylinder and put on display.

Slade could not believe that these three, this supposed Brotherhood of Evil had conquered all of the Titans. He did notice that Beast Boy was not among them and a few others. He chuckled to himself leave it to the comedy-tofu-lover to save the day. Slade for once was rooting for the shape-shifter. It would be boring if all the Titans disappeared for too long. The talking Brain offered Slade to come and see the machine in person. The French woman guessed that there was one person he would want to see on ice. The gorilla laughed for a moment before someone directed the camera to a close-up of one hero.

The camera stopped in front of one image. The muscular build the slender waist, the long legs and most striking the person's face. All of this flashed in front of Slade's face in an instant. The possibilities of this moment make Slade grin beneath his mask. The talking Brain needed some confirmation of what the armored man wanted to do. Slade preferred to take care of his own business and leave out other annoying people like Brother Blood. He would be a fool for passing up this opportunity. Slade gave no other indication of what he wanted other than a slight nod of his head.

The gorilla and the French woman- with the ability to shape-shift into anyone she wanted grinned at his choice. They made a promise to deliver the 'gift' before the end of the week. Slade told them that was acceptable and closed the connection.

"How long have you been standing there?" Slade asked as Wintergreen walked up to the blank screens. "Sir I know that an interesting event took place. When shall we expect the visitors so I can make the necessary preparations?" Kiara hung behind Wintergreen wondering what was happening. Slade gripped his old friend's shoulder and said, "I expect our visitor in about a week's time no later than the end of next week. Is this enough time for you to prepare or did you need some input from me?"

"I do think I will need your input. However I do wish to discuss your plans for this gift? If I may be so bold as to question your thoughts." Kiara had never heard Wintergreen speak in such a formal way to Sensei. What was this gift or visitor and why was Sensei so excited? Slade noticed Kiara standing off to the side and motioned for her to come closer. Kiara skipped up to him a little cautious but more curious than anything.

"Kiara I have neglected to ask you what your thoughts were on your living arrangements here. You have yet to complain about your room or the general feel shall I say of the Haunt itself. It leaves me to wonder, so I ask, are you lonely here? Are you happy here with me and Wintergreen or do you want someone your own age to interact with? You can tell me I won't be angry or threaten you. Tell me what you are feeling."

Kiara was stunned the one topic she never expected to come up would be now. Kiara asked Magnet for help because her sister was much bolder and confident than her. Magnet's advice was the same as Wintergreen's: tell him that you are lonely. Kiara stared at the ground for a moment and she looked up after sensing his lack of impatience. Slade held her hand and gave her a one-sided hug which Kiara returned. "To be honest Sensei I have been lonely at times. I wish I had someone to play with and hang out."

"Why are you just bringing it up now?"

"I did not want to be a bother to you Sensei. I thought it would be rude of me to complain about a little loneliness when I have so much to be thankful for. I have a roof over my head, good food to eat, clean clothes to wear, a kind and caring teacher who gives his time to teach an abandoned orphan like me, and his equally kind friend who also takes care of me. For me to be ungrateful would be an insult to all the gracious things I've been allowed to have in life. I could never do that, so I don't mind Sensei being rough with me or taunting annoying cops, it is the least I can do and I will be forever grateful to you Slade-sama."

To say that Slade was stunned would be an understatement. He glanced at Wintergreen for his input but he was looking at Kiara and would not meet his gaze. Slade felt an unfamiliar desire to make his apprentice happy, to give her a companion. As if he was thanking her for her devotion and dedication. Renewed with this desire Slade made a silent vow to get Kiara and Magnet a playmate someone they could have fun with. The person he had in mind would resent this union with every cell of his body but Slade would not give up the idea that he needed him. It was one of the qualities they shared: they were both way too stubborn.

In the outside world of Jump City the atmosphere remained tense. There was no sign of their beloved Titans anywhere or around the world. While there were no riots in the streets, shops broken into and raided, fires out of control; all the same Jump City felt like a ghost town. All the joys of the city seemed to have dried up and blown away in the breeze. A lone black sedan drove through the deserted streets. Traffic was almost non-existent as the sedan travelled over the wooden planks before resting at one of the warehouses of Pier 41. A middle-aged man of about mid 30s stepped out of the driver's seat.

The man wore a navy blue jacket, light green shirt, and navy blue pants. His broad shoulders and general body language suggested a possible military background. Dark gray eyes scanned the empty docks observing the quiet area with a critical eye. The man in the passenger seat was an elder-man near his 50s. In contrast to his companion his expression gave off a tone of expectancy and patience.

The elder gentleman wore a silver and black suit; his right hand inside his upper right pocket pulling out a gold watch. The last occupant appeared the most out of place. A young girl no older than 13, with light mocha skin; short curled pink hair stepped outside. She held a black metal chain necklace in between her right hand and twirling it in a circle. She wore a blouse resembling an upside down rose petal and a sunset orange skirt.

The man in the navy blue suit walked up to the warehouse marked number 17 and unlocked the door. The daylight flooded the room to reveal upon first glance an empty space. With the room illuminated figures were shown to be standing in the middle of the room. The young girl clutched her necklace to her chest in a tight embrace. The elder gentleman observed a strange glowing tank in between the figures delivering it. It looked similar to the tank Victor Freeze aka Mr. Freeze kept his ill wife inside.

"I assume you are the client who requested this particular tank?" Monsieur Mallah spoke standing next to a woman in a red and black outfit. The woman smiled to the newcomers. The elder gentleman stepped forward reaching into his coat to remove an item. The woman tensed beside her companion. The little girl stretched her necklace until it became a rainbow colored chain with a metal ball at the end. Monsieur Mallah and the other man stood their ground and did not speak.

"I can trust that the subject in question was not harmed during this transfer? It would not bode well for your business if an accident were to occur." The woman smirked by transforming into the young girl and speaking without her French accent. "Yes that would be unfortunate. However that has not happened. The boy is quite safe and we look forward to continuing to do our business with you and your colleague. Relax little one we mean you all no harm."

Kiara did not calm down until her teacher placed his hand on her shoulder. Kiara did not mean to be so skittish but she felt so out of her comfort zone she didn't know what else to do. Wintergreen pulled out a wallet and retrieved $550 in cash. Madame Rouge shifted into her normal form to accept the money. Monsieur Mallah moved his fore-paws to unlock the tank and set the occupant free but before he could unscrew or push any of the buttons a white hand stopped him.

"I would like to know how this machine works. Care to give a demonstration?" Slade asked. Monsieur Mallah nodded his head and pointed to each lever, screw and button. Madame Rouge showed off her ability to shape-shift and to mimic the powers of any one she had come in contact with. She had transformed into Kiara. Kiara stared at the doppelganger who chuckled at her. She did not like this.

While Madame Rouge mimicked Kiara Slade unfroze his new apprentice. Wintergreen hugged Kiara from behind as a comforting gesture. She shifted back to her original form. "That was quite lovely my young friend. I like the wings and your chain that can shift into any weapon you want. You have such a wide range of potential with this ability like that, so don't waste it."

Monsieur Mallah and Madame Rouge waved to Slade and his companions as they moved the tank to a waiting truck and drove out of the pier. Slade said, "Thank you both for coming here. Now let's go home."


End file.
